


Warriors : A New Start

by marahatter



Series: Warriors, What If... [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Background Relationships, Blindness, Book Series: The New Prophecy, Bramble Dad, Canon Cat Clans (Warriors), Canon Divergence - Anne with an E, Corrected plot, Death, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Feather Mother, Feather and Crow forever, Feather does NOT die, Feathertail lives, Friends to Lovers, Happily Ever After Fest, I Ship It, Just Add Kittens, Kits, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Mental Health Issues, OC/OC - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Player Characters, Physical Disability, Plot Twists, RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), SkyClan (Warriors), Someday they will stop roasting Crowpaw, ThunderClan (Warriors), Tribe of Rushing Water (Warriors), WindClan (Warriors), With A Twist, crow dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 63
Words: 59,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marahatter/pseuds/marahatter
Summary: Before the Great Journey, on their way to find Midnight, Brambleclaw, Squirrelpaw, Crowpaw, Feathertail, Stormfur, and Tawnypelt make their way into the Mountains. But, upon arrival they receive another dream from Starclan.The clans are gone.Starclan waited too long to send their warning message, and now the traveling cats are all that's left of the clans. The group is torn by grief, but most of them ultimately decide to make their lives in the mountains with the Tribe of Rushing Water.Join Feathertail and Crowfeather's kits, Petal, Sun, and Bee, as they find their paths in the tribe with the help of the former clan cats.
Relationships: Barley/Ravenpaw (Warriors), Brambleclaw & Crowfeather & Feathertail & Squirrelflight & Stormfur & Tawnypelt (Warriors), Brambleclaw & Squirrelflight (Warriors), Brambleclaw & Tawnypelt (Warriors), Brambleclaw (Warriors)/Original Character(s), Brambleclaw/Squirrelflight (Warriors), Brambleclaw/Squirrelflight/Stormfur (Warriors), Brook Where Small Fish Swim/Stormfur (Warriors), Crowfeather/Feathertail (Warriors), Crowfeather/Feathertail/Tawnypelt (Warriors), Crowfeather/Stormfur (Warriors), Daisy/Thornclaw (Warriors), Feathertail & Stormfur (Warriors), Firestar/Graystripe (Warriors), Graystripe/Millie (Warriors), Graystripe/Silverstream (Warriors), Leafpool & Squirrelflight (Warriors), OC/OC
Series: Warriors, What If... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860901
Comments: 43
Kudos: 84





	1. Introduction / Tribe Names

* * *

This is everything you will need to know for the following fanfiction. I would absolutely read these as there are explanations that may help you understand the start of the story. ****

* * *

  * **On The Great Journey, Feathertail Stormfur Crowpaw Squirrelpaw Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt make their way to the mountains for the first time.**
    *       * On arrival they are given another dream, one with terrible news. _The Clan’s have perished, despite the efforts of Starclan to find them a new home. They sent the warning too late, and now the traveling cats are all that’s left of their former home\_
      * **Consequences of this News**
        * The clan cats are devastated, but no one quite as much as Squirrelpaw. Her connection to Leafpaw was broken and her pain runs deep. After a few days of mourning, she decides that she must go and see for herself that everyone is gone. She leaves to look for survivors and has not been seen since. The rest of the cats take Starclan’s word for it.
        * Feathertail and Crowpaw become closer, and they decide to live their lives with the Tribe since there is no other home for them. This is a chance for them to be together. 
          * Their decision to stay convinces Stormfur to say, as he would never leave Feathertail. 
          * Tawnypelt decides to stay with cats she knows rather than become a loner. She wants to try to live with the Tribe. This in turn convinces Brambleclaw to stay as well. 
          * Brambleclaw toys with the idea of going with Squirrelpaw, but ultimately decides he needs to be with his kin, as the death of the rest of the forest has everyone feeling sentimental, and stays. 
          * Squirrelpaw leaves in a heated state, having expected and hoped Brambleclaw would go with her. This has tormented Brambleclaw ever since she left. 



  * **The clan cats are welcomed, but their new home is still in danger of Sharptooth. Since they are Tribe cats now though, they are allowed to hear about the prophecy. They are still not sure who will be the one to kill Sharptooth, Feathertail or Stormfur. So, they devise a plan to kill Sharptooth together with the Tribe.**
    * Feathertail is NOT killed because the entire Tribe helps her and Stormfur. They all jump toward the monster as a group and distract Sharptooth enough for the brother and sister to get close to Sharptooth to grab onto her neck. With the two of them combined they are able to kill her with the attack. Both silver-gray cats are honored for this victory. 



  * **All of the Clan cats that turned Tribe are put through assessments just like to-be’s would have been.**
    * The decision to join the Tribe rather than leave and make a new clan all their own was mostly influenced by sorrow. They leaned on the Tribe in their time of need and were connected to the cats because of this. Feathertail explains,”I have lost enough cats that I care about, I cannot leave behind my new roots here in the Tribe as well. I’d like to stay with all of you here and make a new life. One our kin would be proud of.” 
    * Though hesitant to leave their clan lives behind, they agree that it is what’s best for them at this moment, to help their grief ease and become part of something new. Not forgetting, but instead moving forward while still never forgetting the cats they left behind in the forest. 
    * These assessments ended with an optional naming ceremony for each cat. 
      * Squirrelpaw did not partake, as she left to go search for survivors. 
      * Crow Who Soars Above (Crow) : Prey Hunter
      * Storm that Rumbles Mountain (Storm) : Cave Guard
      * Feather Blown by the Wind (Feather) : Prey Hunter
      * Brambles that Pierce like Claws (Bramble) : Cave Guard
      * Tawny Feather of Owl (Tawny) : Prey Hunter



  * **Time has gone by, approximately 12 moons in that time…**  

    *       * Crow and Feather mated and are the proud parents of three kits.
      * Storm and Brook are together and have kits as well...
      * Bramble and Tawny have no mates, yet. But they’re acclimating to Tribe life better than expected.
      * Bramble has nightmares about Squirrelpaw getting hurt or lost.



  * **Yes, the second group of cats who tries to take the Tribe’s territory will be a problem. I know a little more time has gone by than the books but I needed to extend it to get my main characters (Feather and Crow’s kits).** **I’ll start with their birth and Tribe roles as a prologue, and then move time to when they’re about to be to-be’s**



* * *

_ **Tribe of Rushing Water** _

* * *

**Tribe Healer**

  * Teller of Pointed Stones (Stoneteller) - brown tabby tom with amber eyes



**Prey-Hunters**

  * Gray Sky Before Dawn (Gray) - pale gray tabby tom 


  * Wing Shadow Over Water (Wing) - gray and white she cat


  * Storm Clouds at Dusk (Dusk) - dark gray tom 


  * Crow who Soars Above (Crow) - dark smoky gray, almost black tom with blue eyes


  * Feather Blown by the Wind (Feather) - silver tabby she cat with ice blue eyes


  * Tawny Owl Feather (Tawny) - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes



**Cave-Guards**

  * Talon of Swooping Eagle (Talon) - dark brown tabby tom 


  * Jagged Rock where Hero Sits (Jag) - dark gray tom


  * Bird that Rides the Wind (Bird) - gray-brown she cat


  * Crag where Eagles Nest (Crag) - dark gray tom 


  * Night of No Stars (Night) - black she-cat


  * Moss that Grows by River (Moss) - light brown she cat


  * Storm that Rumbles Mountain (Storm) - dark gray tom with amber eyes 


  * Brambles that Pierce like Claws (Bramble) - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes



**Kit-Mothers**

  * Flight of Startled Heron (Flight) - brown tabby she-cat


  *     * Pregnant


  * Swoop of Chestnut Hawk (Swoop) - dark ginger she-cat 


  *     * No kits, Mother-helper like Daisy and Ferncloud.


  * Feather Blown by the Wind (Feather) 


  *     * Sun that shines on Mountain (Sun) - silver tabby she cat with amber eyes


  *     * Petals that Bloom In Sunlight (Petal) - silver tabby she cat with ice blue eyes 


  *     * Bee that lands on Flower (Bee) - dark, almost black tom with amber eyes


  * Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook)


  *     * Pine that Clings to Rock (Pine) - light brown tom with amber eyes


  *     * Lark that Sings at Dawn (Lark) - pale tabby she-cat with green eyes 



**To-Bes**

  * Screech of Angry Owl (Screech) - black tom with gray eyes (Preyhunter)


  * Splash When Fish Leaps (Splash) - light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes (Prey hunter) 


  * Pebble that Rolls Down Mountain (Pebble) - gray tom with one white front paw and green eyes (cave guard)



**Elders**

  * Cloud with Storm in Belly (Cloud) - white she-cat


  * Rain that Rattles on Stones (Rain) - Speckled brown tom



**Tribe of Endless Hunting**

  * Rock Beneath Still Water (Rock) - brown tom
  * Sheer Path Beside Waterfall (Sheer) - dark brown tabby tom 



**Cats Outside the Tribe**

  * Squirrlepaw - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes




	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use italicized lettering for inner thoughts, and bold for actual speech. I find this makes it easier to find the words, and they don't get lost in the paragraphs.

**Prologue : The One**

It was a beautiful day in the mountains. It was late into the Time of Freed Water and there hadn’t been snow in weeks. Grass was growing all around, the sun was shining, and flowers were blooming. 

On this beautiful day, in a cave away from her tribemates, Feather laid sprawled in her kit-mother nest. Wave after wave of pain washed over her belly. She scrunched her silver muzzle in a wince and hissed under her breath. Terrifying thoughts of her mother clouded her mind: Silverstream, sprawled and bleeding with two little silver kits mewling next to her lifeless body- _No! Don’t think like that. The Tribe of Endless Hunting will not have me today._

Crow sat next to her, though he wasn’t supposed to be here. Kit-Mothers were supposed to go alone to the cave with Stoneteller, but Crow would not leave her side. His dark ears were pulled down flat on his head, his brows furrowed with worry. _I must fight to stay for him and our kits._

Determination flooded through her, giving her a new surge of energy. Suddenly, Stoneteller was urging her to push. After a few agonizing moments, a little bundle fell into the nest. Feather leaned over, instincts kicking in, and licked the little bundle. Stoneteller watched knowingly, waiting with a paw on her belly to see when the next kit would arrive. After she licked it, Stoneteller examined the kit. 

She had no idea if it was a boy or girl, but it looked like a miniature Crow. Her heart was bursting, and she could see Crow lurking, wanting to get a closer look, his eyes full of love. **“It’s a healthy tom,”** announced Stoneteller.

Feather did not have much time to process, as another wave hit her and the urge came again. She pushed a while longer and out slid a silver kit. She nipped the sack, her icy blue gaze fixed on the kit. She could see herself in the little one, and it sent a warm feeling through her. She had never thought about what it would feel like to see herself in her own children. _This is what Graystripe must have felt like._

 **“A she-kit.”** Stoneteller announced, but Feather barely heard.

The third kit took so long to come. The hardest was left for last. This kit was bigger than the first two, and took twice as long to push out. Feather was worried it might not live, after being inside for so long. But, after a bit of prompting, the kit was wailing louder than the other two combined. Stoneteller helped her clean this one, as she was very tired, **“Another she-kit. You did well, Feather. You can rest now while they feed. ”**

Feather was exhausted, but as she looked at her kits she purred with all her might. Crow lapped her ears and cheeks happily and then gazed down at their 3 bundles. “ **You did it, Feather. They’re beautiful.** ” 

Feather nodded, **“Aren’t they?”** The biggest kit, a silver tabby, pushed the black kit away and Feather quickly adjusted them so they could both suckle. **“I can’t believe this is real.”** A sad realization hit her, **“Our clanmates won’t get to meet them..Mistyfoot, Graystripe...”** She trailed off. 

Crow gave her a knowing look, **“They’re watching, and they’ll look after them. I know it. Ashfoot and Deadfoot too.”** He wrapped himself around her comfortingly, **“They will always be with us, and them.”** He gestured down to their kits. 

Feather smiled again, bringing herself back to the moment, **“One tom and two she-cats… They need names.”** She looked outside toward the bright daylight, **“There are so many beautiful things to name them after.”** She caught a glimpse of a bee landing on a flower. **“What about Bee, for the tom?”**

Crow nodded, **“Bee that..lands on Flower?”** Feather knew Crow had a soft side, a good side to him. And she loved even more that their kits would get to see that love in him as well, maybe even better than she ever could. She nodded happily. “ **I love it.”**

The silver tabby she-cat began meowing again, loudly. Crow chimed in, **“We should name her Howl Louder than Thunder.”** But his eyes looked down at the kit lovingly. Feather laughed and flicked him with her tail, **“No, no. She needs a bold name though to go with her personality. Maybe, Sun that Shines on Mountain?”**

Crow nodded. **“It suits her.”** He lapped the little kit on the head to calm her. She quieted down after a few brushes. Crow looked up and over at the silver she-kit, **“She’s calm and delicate, but pretty. Just like a petal.”**

Feather couldn’t imagine a better fitting name, **“Petals that Bloom in Sunlight.”**

Stoneteller stepped toward the kits, looking intently at them. Feather and Crow watched, waiting for the old healer to decide the fate of their kits. 

**“Bee, will be a prey-hunter.”** _Crow and I will get to hunt with our son..._

 **“Sun will be a cave guard.”** This did not surprise Feather, as she understood how much bigger Sun was than the other kits. 

After a pause, Stoneteller raised his thoughtful gaze from the silver kit and toward Crow and Feather, **“Petal will be trained as the next Stoneteller.”**


	3. Chapter 1 : Petal

**Petal**

Petal blinked open her sleepy, blue eyes and took in her surroundings. Feather and Brook were fast asleep still. Brook’s litter and her own littermates were still sleeping soundly as well. 

Petal stretched and then sat up, enjoying this moment of peace. She would never sleep in the kit-mother den again, and it was bittersweet. She knew she’d still have her littermates for a few more moons with her in the to-be den. But, her mother was sweet and comforting. Petal did not want to leave her side. And yet, there was part of her that knew she was ready to start her training. It was as if her ancestors were calling to her, willing her to start her journey. 

She padded to the den entrance and peered out. Bramble was sitting by the waterfall. He would be off duty soon, another cave-guard replacing him. He was a brave cat and he cared deeply for his friends, but something always seemed to be troubling him. He came around often to check on Feather, and he would sometimes tell them stories of the cats he called, The Clans. Feather and Crow would also tell stories, but something about Bramble's deep voice made her hang on his every word. Petal couldn't help but feel she was experiencing the stories herself. 

The tom was on high alert and saw her almost immediately. His amber eyes met hers,  **“Petal.”** He acknowledged her softly. **“What are you doing up so early?”**

Petal padded over to the tabby, the sunrise beginning to send rays of sunlight into the cave. Her pelt was so silver, it tended to reflect the sun.  _ It’s a good thing I’m not a prey-hunter, the prey would see me from miles away! _ She sat down,  **“I’m just enjoying every minute of my last day in the Kit-Mother’s den.”**

Bramble gazed at her with a knowing gleaming in his eyes. **“It’s exciting to grow up, to move dens. I was so excited to become an apprentice that I didn’t realize how much I’d miss Goldenflower.”** His gaze darkened a bit, he seemed to space out as he looked ahead of himself. But this wasn’t unusual for Bramble to do. 

Petal nodded,  **“I will miss Feather very much, and I’m lucky to have her here with me in the tribe.”** She rested her tail on his shoulder comfortingly. She was well aware that the loss of his clanmates had hurt him. After a moment she continued,  **“I am excited though. I suppose I would be an apprentice now too, if I were a clan cat. To your…”** She paused, unsure if she was remembering the right word, **“...medicine cat?”**

Bramble nodded, **“You would have been Leafpaw’s apprentice, or Cinderpelt’s.”** _These clan cats all had such odd names._ He turned his gaze back down to Petal, **“I see bits of them in you sometimes. You’re caring and you listen well. Those will be useful traits as a leader, and as a healer.”**

Petal shifted her paws self-consciously at his praise,  **“I just want to do my best, for my tribe-mates.”**

Bramble smiled finally,  **“I have no doubt you will become a great Stoneteller, Petal.”** He used his tail to flick her ear. **“Come now. I must sleep. You should go get a few more hours in yourself before your ceremony. You’ll have a long day today with Stoneteller.”**

  
Reluctantly, Petal nodded, **“Okay.”** She began to pad away, Bramble moving toward the cave-guard den as Storm came out to take his spot. But before he was out of earshot she called to him,  **“Thank you, Bramble.”** He nodded his head and then duct into the den. She took one last glance at the sunrise, took in a deep breath of morning air, and then rejoined her littermates next to Feather. She brushed pelts with Bee and Sun, enjoying their warmth and relaxing to the sound of their breathing. After a few moments her breathing synced with theirs and she fell into a deep sleep again. 


	4. Chapter 2: Bee and Petal

**Bee**

Bee was so eager he couldn’t contain himself. Feather and Crow had told him to calm down repeatedly. Anyone could see that he needed an outlet, as his energy was bursting at the seams. Crow caught him as he was going running circles around his kin who were waiting patiently for the ceremony to start. **“Bee, for the last time, you’ll have plenty of time to run around today. You should save your energy.”**

Bee halted at his father’s words, his ears pressed down on his head at his scolding, **“Sorry, Crow. I just can’t help it.”** The look of shame was quickly replaced with enthusiasm again, **“It’s just... I’m going to be a to-be!”**

His smile was infectious, and Crow couldn’t help but smile too, **“You’re going to be a great to-be. But you’ll have to learn to listen.”**

Feather flicked her tail over Crow’s ear, **“You remember how exciting it was to become an apprentice. He has many moons to learn, let him enjoy this moment.”** The admiration that shone in her eyes as she talked to Crow inspired Bee. _I want to love someone that deeply one day._ Crow sighed and nodded, giving in to Feather as usual. **“Fine. Go have fun.”** He directed, all scorn in his voice depleted. 

The only thing Bee could sense from his parents was pride and love. He knew no matter what mistakes he might make, they would always love him. _I’m lucky to have them both._ He nuzzled them each one at a time, and then pulled away, **“I’ll try to sit still.”** He offered, and then shuffled over to his siblings who were waiting anxiously too. 

Bee’s ceremony was uneventful except for him shouting too early that he was indeed ready to serve his Tribe to the best of his ability.

Sun’s ceremony was the image of perfection.

Petal’s was not. 

**Petal**

The new to-be did her best to stay calm, but this ceremony was not going as expected. Her brother and sister’s had gone on without a hitch. Petal had no reason to believe that hers would be any different. But, it was. Stoneteller had her step forward and face the tribe. Petal had groomed herself until she was sleek as a fish, and sat up tall and proudly as Stoneteller went on, **“Petals that Bloom in Sunlight, do you accept the challenge of becoming** **_my_ ** **to-be? To serve as the Tribe of Rushing Water’s next Teller of Pointed Stones?”** Petal opened her mouth to answer, but murmurs flooded the cave. 

**“** Our Stoneteller?” 

“It can’t be!”

“She has no tribe ancestry!” 

“Why not Lark or Pine?” 

“Did the Tribe of Endless Hunting approve this?”

“-no tribe blood!”

  
Stoneteller gazed at his tribemates calmly as they voiced their concerns. He didn't seem phased by their reluctance to accept Petal. Petal did her best to imitate his posture and calm demeanor, but her heart was racing. _How can they doubt me already, when I have not even started my training?_

Suddenly she felt a pelt brush against hers comfortingly, protectively. Bee was sitting next to her, putting on a brave face. Sun joined shortly after on her other side. This show of support from her littermates made her heart soar. _Thank you both.._ She hoped they knew how much this meant to her. 

Some cats began to file their way to the front of the group. Petal could see Tawny, Bramble, Crow, Feather, and Storm. Their pelts bristled and their eyes defiant. They turned toward their tribemates. But, before any of them could speak, Stoneteller yowled. The tribe turned toward him again and finally he spoke, “ **“Petal, Bee, and Sun are no different than any other tribe cat. Their kin saved the tribe from Sharptooth, or have you forgotten? Crow and Feather are no longer clan cats, they are tribe cats. They have accepted our way of life as their own, and their kits are no different."** He paused, watching his tribe intently before continuing, **"The** **Tribe of Endless Hunting has accepted them as our own. You must do the same. Petal will serve as my to-be. To go against my decision is to go against the will of our ancestors.”**

With this statement, the tribe settled down. The former clan cats let their fur lay flat again and the murmurs stopped. However, there were still a few cats with scowls and those who shot uneasy glances to eachother.

  
Petal felt she should say something, _But what?_ She looked down at the tribe, searching for inspiration. Then her eyes found Bramble and she remembered their conversation from this morning. _That’s it!_ She stood up and did her best to speak clearly, **“I offer my life in service of this Tribe. I will serve as the next Stoneteller. I hope to** **_earn_ ** **your trust with time. But until then, all I can do is give my best effort in all that I do for you.”**

Feather and Crow looked up at her proudly, and they began to chant all three littermates names, " _SUN, BEE, PETAL!" ,_ but her gaze drifted to Bramble. He said nothing, but he smiled at her knowingly. The tribe began to join in, and the rift seemed to be healed... for now. 


	5. Chapter 3: Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The books don't go into great detail about the tribe's training practices. From what I can tell, they don't have mentors per-say. And the ceremony from last time was veige because of lack of information. I tried to find a to-be ceremony online but I found nothing official. So, I went with my gut, sort of taking from the clans in some ways. This chapter will finally focus Sun. Though, I do plan on most of this story being from Petal's perspective, I believe it's important to show things from Sun and Bee's perspective from time to time.
> 
> Also, thank you for the kudos everyone. I hope you're enjoying my little story. Don't be afraid to comment, I would love to hear what you think!

**Sun**

Bee was as energetic as usual. Becoming a to-be was never going to change his personality. But Sun was doing her best to act older than she was. She wanted respect from her tribemates. After what happened to Petal at her ceremony, Sun wasn’t going to give anyone a reason to doubt her ability. This was her first time exploring the entirety of the mountains. Talon, Bramble, and Sun were walking the territory with Bee, Tawny, and Wing. It was bigger than Sun could have ever imagined. Her paws ached, but she didn’t dare say anything.

Talon was describing her new position to her, **“Our job is to protect the prey-hunters.”** _A kit knows that, how beetle-brained does he think I am?_ But she held in her pride, **“Yes, Talon.”** Talon looked at her to see if she was being sarcastic, but she was not.

He continued on, **“We will teach you fighting moves, and hiding techniques among other things. You will take a shift with a cave-guard at the entrance of the cave starting** **tomorrow morning. You will relieve the night guard and then be promptly ready for training after you’ve finished your shift.”** Sun would have to get used to waking up early, she didn’t see this changing anytime soon. **“Yes, Talon.”**

 _Of course the to-be’s get the shift’s no one wants._ She would be supervised by an older cave-guard, so at least she could ask them questions and wouldn’t be alone. _Some day though, I’ll be the best cave-guard and to-bes will come to me for advice and training,_ she thought confidently.

But her thoughts were quickly interrupted by a yowl of warning, “ **Bee, get back here!”** Wing cried out. How he had that pep in his step still, Sun didn’t understand. She felt like they’d trekked the entire mountain. She had more to worry about than her brother’s paws though. **“I smell mouse!”** Bee exclaimed, ignoring Wing's warning.

Wing continued, **"Don’t** **go that far ahead-”** But the she-cat stopped suddenly.

Talon looked toward Wing and Sun followed his gaze. In front of them, Bee had followed the scent trail onto uncovered land. He was so excited to be hunting for the first time, he must not have noticed. However, that wasn't what had stopped Wing in her tracks. A huge, dark shadow circled around Bee. _What-_ but before she could even wonder what it was, she heard Talon call out, " **Eagle!"**

Quickly, she saw her tribe-mates spring into action. She followed as best as she could, having no training. Talon sprinted with Bramble down the slope toward her unsuspecting brother. **“Bee!”** She called to her littermate, trying to get his attention.

Bee looked up and his eyes widened. Frozen by fear, his eyes were locked on his attacker. 

The large white and brown creature dove down toward Bee and Sun's heart began to leap in her chest. The creatures talons extended, ready to catch his prey. Sun had no idea how to stop the attack, but thankfully her tribemates seemed to know what to do as they raced toward Bee.

Suddenly though, the cats split up and went in all different directions, some going above Bee and some below but none of them going toward the to-be. In the chaos, Sun began to panic. Sun couldn't make sense of their efforts in the moment.

Fear clutched her and she could no longer contain herself, **“Help him!”** She begged, but everyone kept running on their own paths, seeming to knowing something that she obviously didn't.

She couldn’t leave him out there alone. Summed up all the courage she could muster, she burst out of the undercover and raced to stand in front of her brother, her claws sheathed and her teeth bared viciously. The eagle came down on her hard. Talons scraped her face and body. She lashed out but, blinded by blood, she was unable to fight off her attacker. Bee cried out her name and Sun had an abrupt feeling of weightlessness as talons dug into her sides and she felt her paws lift from the ground. 

Suddenly, she heard the commotion of more cats, and felt the talons around her let go. It must have been a short drop, thankfully, but her head hit the ground with a thud and she faded into darkness. 


	6. Chapter 4 : Petal

**Petal**

While her littermates explored the territory, Petal had been introduced to the Cave of Pointed Stones. She explored Stoneteller’s herb supply, she was overwhelmed at the sheer vast amount of herbs she’d have to memorize.  _ Surely some of these have more than one use! How many different illnesses can there be?  _

But, the pool where Stoneteller interprets the signs from their ancestors interested Petal. She could feel the pawprints of the past Stonetellers as she walked along it. Pointed stones stuck up like teeth from the water, above and below. It was terrifying, beautiful, and comforting all at the same time. Stoneteller didn’t speak much, today would be her chance to explore. Tomorrow her training would start properly, after she’d trekked the territory herself with a patrol in the morning. Stoneteller didn’t leave the cave unless there was a ceremony or herbs to collect, but he was so old he often even asked other cats to gather for his stores now.  _ I suppose that’ll be my job now…  _ The thought of some of those herb smells being right up to her nose made her gag. But, it was part of her job. 

Through a small opening in Stoneteller’s cave she could see the waterfall. It glistened in the sunlight and Petal longed to go lay in the rays that hit the cave floor to warm her pelt. Stoneteller’s cave was muggy and dark, not very comfortable in her opinion. But Stoneteller didn’t seem to mind at all. She looked toward her mentor. He was frail in his old age.  _ Why did he wait so long to pick a to-be? What if I’m not cut out for this? _

Amidst her thoughts, Stoneteller pricked his ears and turned toward her. For a terrifying moment Petal wondered if he could read her thoughts, but then she heard noises too. At the entrance of the cave, a patrol was coming back hurriedly. Bee was in front, looking gruff and panicked. Stoneteller stood and walked toward the crowd of cats as quickly as he could, which wasn’t very quick. Petal followed, unsure of what to do. 

As she got closer, the reason for their distress became clear,  _ Blood! _ The salty, coppery smell hit her nose like a wave. Stoneteller pushed past the cats in front to see who was being carried into the clearing. The silvery tabby pelt was covered with blood, but it was undeniably Sun. Bramble stepped toward Stoneteller, “ **Eagle attack. We got to her as soon as we could, but…”** Stoneteller simply nodded. 

Petal could hear her heartbeat in her ear.  _ She’s not moving, is she dead?! She can’t be dead!  _ Stoneteller glanced at Petal, noticing the fear in her gaze. Petal stared at him frantically, “ **H-How? How do we help her?”**

**“Assess the situation.”** He commanded.

Petal moved closer toward her sister and looked at her, no visible wounds were still bleeding.  _ They must have stopped bleeding on their way here. _ Her worst wounds were on her face and sides.  **“S-she’s not bleeding anymore. And her worst wounds are on her face..”** She could hardly bear to see her sister like this. 

Bee was frantically pacing, muttering something under his breath. Petal could only understand bits and pieces. _If I hadn’t..._ _My fault… Why… She can’t die... that mouse…I froze…_

But she didn’t have time for this. Sun was her priority now, **“Which herbs should I fetch you, Stoneteller?”** She asked, hoping to speed her leader along. Stoneteller gave her a list and descriptions, and she did her best to grab the right ones. In the end she only mistook one, and she was able to quickly run and grab the correct herb. She watched as he cleaned cuts with wet moss, applied pollutices, and then bandaged them with webbing. Finally, he pushed small black seeds onto Sun’s tongue so that her reflux licked them back.  **“For the pain, it’s called Poppy.”** He informed Petal, noticing her curiosity. Petal did her best to remember, realizing that her sister would need more of those in the days to come. Stoneteller looked at the gathered cats.  **“You all have nothing better to do? I have done what I can, it’s in the hands of The Tribe of Endless Hunting now.”** Then to Bramble he added more quietly as the other cat’s went back to their duties, whispering to one another,  **“Crow and Feather?”**

Bramble glanced at Petal and Bee and then back to Stoneteller,  **“They went on a different hunting patrol, on the other side of the mountain. They should be back soon.”** Stonetelled nodded,  **“Good. Sun will need their comfort when she wakes up. She has lost one of her eyes.”**

“ **But she will wake up?”** Bramble asked cautiously.

Stoneteller nodded. Bramble seemed to relax a little at this news. Petal felt herself relax as well, surely this was good news. Losing an eye would be hard on her sister, but at least she was alive. Bee on the other hand did not seem as comforted by this.  **“This is all my fault..”**

Petal was perplexed,  **“How-?”** Bramble cut her off though,  **“-Bee, walk with me.”**

The new to-be was surprised and he looked like he might argue, obviously not wanting to leave Sun. But, Bramble gave him a look that explained it wasn’t up for discussion. 

Stoneteller went to grab extra herbs and bedding, so Petal was left alone with a sleeping Sun, watching the black and tabby pelts of the other two toms leave the cave again. She looked down at her sister. Her wounds didn’t look as bad without the blood. A few marks on her sides, but her face was badly injured. Petal winced at the thought of how badly her eye must hurt, _I mean, a talon to the eye.._. Her sister looked so helpless that Petal couldn’t leave her. Instead, she wrapped herself around her sister comfortingly and waited for her to wake up. 


	7. Chapter 5: Sun

**Sun**

It has been three weeks since her accident. Physically, Sun was healing nicely, but she struggled mentally to accept her situation. She refused to look at herself in the pool inside the healers den. She wouldn’t talk to Bee or Petal. She barely talked at all. But when she did, it was to Crow. Feather and Crow had been taking shifts with their daughter, still having to do their part for the clan. But, Sun stayed in the den. Bee and Petal continued their training, but Sun stayed in the den. Petal urged her to step outside and get some sunlight, but Sun stayed in the den. Stoneteller warned her that she would never recover if she didn’t get moving, but Sun stayed in the den. 

Currently, Crow was wrapped around his daughter protectively. No words exchanged between them, but Sun soaked up his comfort. She nuzzled into her father’s black pelt and closed her good eye. So far, Crow was the only one not to push her. He seemed to understand that she needed time to process her new disability. She hadn’t even had the courage to ask Stoneteller how this would affect her training. _How can I help protect my tribe, be their eyes, if I only have one?_ This question haunted her, but she was so afraid of the answer that she hadn’t dared to ask it. But now, she felt tears well up in her eye, and Crow simply put a paw on her shoulder to push her closer. **“It’s okay, Sun. Let it out.”** And Sun did, she felt all the dread, sorrow, and grief she’d been bottling up fall out in her tears. 

Her body felt exhausted by the time she calmed down and looked up at her father, **“What does this mean for me?”** She asked finally, needing to know, and trusting her father to tell her the truth. He sighed, but his gaze wasn’t filled with pity like Feather’s or Petal’s. Instead it was just filled with love. He seemed to think carefully about what he was going to say. **“There was once a warrior in Thunderclan,”** He began slowly, **“Her name was Brightpaw. She was one of the victims of Tigerstar’s evil plots against the clans.”**

**“What happened to her?”**

**“She was attacked, in a trap set he’d set up, by dogs.”**

Sun waited for him to continue, trying to figure out how this was related to her situation.

**“She was badly injured on one side of her face. Her eye was lost, and her ear.”**

_Oh… She was like me in a way.._

**“She thought she would never be able to become a warrior. But, her friend Cloudtail helped her regain her confidence. Together they figured out how to alter battle moves so that she could fight using her good eye. In a way, it made her stronger. Eventually she earned her warrior name, Brightheart, and became an honored member of Thunderclan.”**

Sun took a moment to process this, “ **So, she was able to help her clan. To contribute?”**

Crow nodded, **“Just as well as any other warrior. She didn’t let her injury define her.”** He used his tail to softly caress her head, **“Sun, you’ve got a fire in you. We saw it clear as day the moment you were born. Why do you think you were named** **Sun?"** He smiled softly, **"You will be a cave-guard. If that’s what you want still. And if not, you can be a prey-hunter. But, whatever you do, I know you’ll succeed. You just have to be willing to begin your journey.”**

Sun felt overwhelmed, tears filling her eye again, **“I don’t know how to start…”**

Crow nodded thoughtfully and then stood up, **”How about we start together?”**

Sun wiped her tears away with her paw and then stood up with her father. She nuzzled him thankfully, and then took a deep breath, looking toward the entrance. Her ears and tail were down, she was nervous. But Crow put his tail on her back, **“I’m here for you.”**

Sun finally nodded and began to pad out toward the waterfall, Crow by her side. She didn’t stop once she was out in the clearing, she didn't want her tribemates to stare at her. She kept going until they were outside. The Tribe of Endless Hunting was looking down upon her, because it was the sunniest day she’d ever seen in her life. The rays warmed her pelt in a way she’d never experienced before, and she felt as though her ancestors were encouraging her in their own way. Crow smiled at her, **“You picked a good day to come out. The sun is shining just for you.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie, I think this is my favorite chapter so far. Hope you enjoyed it too <3


	8. Chapter 6: Bee and Petal

* * *

**Bee**

He had heard from Crow that Sun had left the camp this morning for the first time since the accident. He was happy for her, but guilt blazed through him every time he thought of his sister. _She wouldn’t be like this if it wasn’t for me._ Though Bramble had given him a good pep talk about the entire incident and calmed him down after it happened, Bee still felt responsible. Mostly due to the fact that his sister wouldn’t talk to him. He’d tried but nothing he said came out right and she didn’t even react when he was near her. Petal had been receiving the same silent treatment, so at least he wasn’t alone. 

Currently, Bee was on a patrol with Crow and Bramble, and a few other tribe cats. Crow was speaking to Bramble quietly, because they were on a hunting patrol afterall. However, Bee could still hear their conversation from a distance.

  
  


**“You saw Brightheart train, first hand. I need you to help Sun.”**

Bramble sighed, **“Crow, I know this is hard for her, but being a Cave-guard isn’t the same as being a warrior. Cave-guards need sharp eyes and ears as well as muscle. She probably would be better at prey-hunting.”**

 **“She doesn't want to be a prey-hunter.”** Crow replied crossly.

 **“It doesn’t matter what she wants… The Tribe of Endless Hunting has other plans for her.”** Bramble retorted. 

**“Well, I think that’s fox-dung.”** Crow spat, **“She needs to at least try. If it doesn’t work, she can come to the decision herself to change paths. But right now, she needs this.”** He sighed, his temper dying down and his fear showing, “.. **She’s my kit. I’ve been so scared for her. This is the first time she’s shown interest in anything in weeks. Please, Bramble.** ” 

Bee felt his heart break for his father. _I hadn’t thought about how this might be affecting Crow and Feather. It must be stressful for them as well. At least she talks to Crow though.._

Bramble seemed to have the same revelation because he caved in, **“Okay, Crow. I can’t promise anything, but I'll try. Tell her we can start tomorrow.”**

Crow sighed with relief, **”Thank you.”** Then the two toms fell silent.

The rest of the patrol was pretty standard. Crow caught a rabbit, while Bee managed to catch a few mice. He was getting better at the basic skills. He’d made a few kills, but this was a pretty successful day for him. _Maybe I’ll try bringing Sun some prey._ He thought as they padded back to camp. 

* * *

**Petal**

When Petal woke up, she found Sun grooming herself for the first time in weeks. _Thank goodness.._ Petal stretched and went over to the pool to lap some water for herself. Over the past few weeks her sister hadn’t said a word to her, just a grunt here or there. Petal and Stoneteller had healed everything physically, but emotional pain was different. Petal had learned a lot from her sister’s experience though in terms of herbs and healing remedies. She was beginning to grow more comfortable with touching wounds. Her favorite thing to do was get thorns out of paw’s though. It was satisfying to her, to be able to help someone so simply. And she’d gotten quite good at it. 

After finishing her drink she looked down at her reflection. She wondered what it must be like for Sun to lose half her face. Other than the fact that it was harder to live with one eye, her sister also no longer looked as elegant as she once did. The scar made her look rugged and broken. Part of that was her demeanor too at the moment. The scarring was not pretty, and she wondered if her sister would have a hard time finding a mate when she was ready. _Well, with time it will heal better. And there are more to choosing mates than looks._ But Petal still worried for her sister. As she stared at her own blue eyed reflection, suddenly a single amber eye shone behind her. She turned around, “ **Sun…”** She spoke as if Sun was a baby rabbit that might be scared off if she spoke too loudly. 

Sun rolled her eye, **“Don’t talk to me like I’m a kit.”**

Petal was shocked her sister had replied at all,“ **Oh, I didn’t mean-”**

**“I know you didn’t mean it.”** Sun sighed and then looked at their reflections in the pool intently. _This is probably the first time she’s looked at herself._

Petal began to feel uncomfortable in the silence. **“Sun?”** Her sister’s expression was unreadable. 

Sun simply turned away from the pool and looked at her, “ **Thank you for taking care of me.”**

Petal offered her an awkward smile, **“I would have done it, even if I wasn’t Stoneteller’s to-be. That’s what sisters are for.”**

Sun smiled half-heartedly and then walked away from Petal to lay in her nest. 

Petal was about to follow but Stoneteller called from the den, **“Petal! Come quickly.”**

Petal gave one last glance toward her sister before following Stoneteller’s voice. 

Once she saw the old tom’s expression as he looked at the pool in the Cave of Pointed Stones, she knew it was serious. **“Stoneteller, what is it?”**

He didn’t take his eyes off of the water, **“A sign from the Tribe of Endless Hunting. Trouble is coming, soon, and we must be ready.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bee will get his own chapter eventually. I have plans for his character, but I haven't had the inspiration strike me to my core yet. Soon though, I hope. For now, enjoy these not-so-random moments from his perspective.


	9. Chapter 7 : Sun

**Sun**

Later that night, Bee’s patrol came back. Sun heard them come into the clearing. Her heart quickened, _What did Bramble say?_ She was aware that her father was asking Bramble to help train her, as he saw Cloudtail train Brightheart. But, was the tom willing to help her? Her ears pricked and she went to step out of the healers den to ask her father, but Bee suddenly sprang in front of her. **“Sun!”** He said happily through a mouthful of mouse, **“It’s good to see you up. Come share these with me.”**

But, Sun wasn’t in the mood for this though. In fact, she found Bee infuriating at the moment. _Gah! Leave me alone._ **“No, Bee.”** She shoved past him, as he was blocking the entrance. She didn’t look back, knowing she would have hurt his feelings. But, to be fair, this was all sort of his fault. _If he hadn’t gone after that stupid mouse in the first place…_ She’d been told she’d have to let this go at some point, but she didn’t see that being anytime soon, despite Bee’s best efforts. The more he tried to get back into her good graces, the more annoyed she felt. _I need TIME. Why can’t he get that through his thick skull?_ She padded toward Crow, who was placing his prey in the pile. All thoughts of Bee whisked out of her mind as she looked at her father hopefully, **“Well?”**

But her father didn’t answer, instead, Bramble’s voice sounded next to her, on the side of her blind eye. “ **Sun-”** She was so startled, as she didn't realize he was there, she let out a hiss and she almost fell over. After a second, she sat up, mortified, and gathered herself together, ears down, **“Bramble! I’m so sorry…”**

He shook his head, **“It’s alright, I’m sure this’ll take some getting used to.** ” He gave Crow a look, unspoken words passed between them. But he continued before Sun could become skeptical, **“Is it your wish to be a cave-guard, still?”**

Sun felt her chest tighten, _More than anything else in the world…_ **“Yes, it is.”**

 **“Then, we will start training tomorrow. I’ll let Stoneteller know .”** He nodded to the two of them and then padded off toward the healer den. 

Sun couldn’t believe it, _I’m going to be a cave-guard!_ She ran into Crow, nuzzling him strongly, **“Thank you.”** She whispered to him gratefully, a purr raising in her throat. He purred back. **“Thank you, for not giving up on yourself.”** He gave her cheek a lick. 

For just a moment, everything felt right again. She was excited about her training, she was beginning to have hope for her future again, and her and her father were closer than ever. 

* * *

_The next day_ Sun rose and had her first session with Bramble. It was hard work, but she hadn’t really received any training so far. So, there was nothing for her to compare it with. She wasn’t replacing old knowledge with new, she was just learning everything for the first time. To Sun, it couldn’t have been more exciting. By the time they made their way back to the cave, she was exhausted, but so proud. _I haven’t felt like myself in weeks, today that changed._ She thanked Bramble and then went off to the healer den to let Petal and Stoneteller check on her eye. It was basically healed, so she was finally moving out of their den and into the to-be den tonight. This was her last check with them unless other problems arised. 

After receiving a clean bill of health from her sister, Sun padded out into the clearing and saw Feather. Her mother beckoned her over and Sun obliged. **“Hello, Feather.”**

She smiled at her kit,” **Hello. How was your training session today?”** she asked excitedly.

Sun could feel her happiness about to burst from her, **”It was great! I learned so much and it felt so good to get moving.”**

Feather purred, **“I’m glad to hear it, Sun.”**

As Sun was about to speak, Bee came out of the to-be den and caught Feather’s eye. She waved her tail at her son, **“Good morning, Bee.”**

But instead of answering back, he flattened his ears, waved his tail and padded away from them, obviously avoiding Sun. Feather sighed, “ **He’s not himself, you know.”**

Sun said nothing, curling her tail over her feet where she sat. 

Feather leaned into Sun’s shoulder. **“You know, it’s a lot less effort to forgive someone than it is to hold onto your anger.”**

Sun pulled away, **“It’s my choice.”**

Feather sighed, “ **It is. But it doesn’t just affect you, remember that. It’s okay to be mad, but it was an accident. He didn’t maliciously plan to hurt you, Sun. I’ve seen cats do that, it is unforgivable. This though..”**

Sun glared at her mother. **“Obviously, you can’t compare Bee to Tigerstar. But, I can still be mad. He cost me my eye!”**

Feather snapped, **”You saved his life, at the cost of your eye. He didn’t ask you to do that.”**

Sun was stunned, never had her mother spoken to her like that. And her point was not invalid. **“I-...”**

Feather knew she’d gotten her attention, so she eased up, but her tone was still serious. “ **You are training to be a cave-guard. The moment you agreed to work for your tribe, it became your duty to protect the lives of others, maybe even at the cost of your own. If you can’t handle that then you need to find a different way to help your tribe.”**

Sun just stared at her. She’d never thought about it that way. 

Feather got closer to her, brushing her pelt against hers comfortingly, **“You’re young, and most cats don’t have to go through what you’re going through. I, for one, am thankful to Starclan and the Tribe of Endless Hunting that you and Bee are still here with me.”**

Sun said nothing, but she licked her mother’s cheek. _If I hadn’t saved Bee, I’d be mourning him right now._ She knew now that her tribe-mates were coming to her brother’s rescue, but at the time she sincerely believed Bee was going to die if she didn’t help him. She did what she thought she needed to do. She couldn’t be mad at him for that. **“I’ll talk to Bee.”**

Feather nuzzled her, **“Good.”** With that she padded off, leaving Sun.

Sun sat for a long while, pondering how she was going to apologize for nearly a months worth of rage toward her brother. 


	10. Chapter 8 : Bee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone who has taken the time to read my stories and kudos or bookmark. I really appreciate all of you. It's coronatime and I'm bored, so for fun there are some pictures of Sun, Bee, and Petal at the end of this relatively short chapter. I hope you enjoy! (I plan on posting a longer one tomorrow)

**CHAPTER 8**

**Bee**

Bee sat up while his sister padded toward him. His ears went down, half expecting to be yelled at by her. But, the look on her face was unreadable. She carried a rabbit in her jaws and set it down when she got to him. He said nothing at first, but he couldn’t read her expression because he wasn’t used to her new look. _I can’t tell if she’s still mad…_ “Sun,” He stammered,”I’m really sorry-”

She flicked her tail up to his muzzle. **“No, you shouldn’t be sorry.”**

Bee’s ears pricked. **_What’s she talking about?_**

**“I have been blaming you for the attack, I took my anger out on you.”**

Bee shook his head, **“Sun, it’s okay to be angry. I blame myself. If I hadn’t gone after that mouse-”**

 **“But that’s just it! It’s not your fault.”** Sun touched her pelt with his, **“It was my duty as a cave-guard, and a littermate.”**

Bee leaned into her, at the moment not caring why she had a change of heart, " **I’ve missed you, Sun.”**

Sun smiled, " **I’ve missed you too."** She padded back, " **Now, let’s share this prey.”**

Bee nodded, normally he’d offer her a piece of kill to swap after their first bite, like all tribe cats. But, this prey was abnormally large and would feed two cats just fine. He wasn’t about to waste the hard earned prey of his tribemates. He sat down with Sun and they began to eat, **“This is so fresh…” He took a big bite, savoring the flavor, “Did a patrol bring it back?”**

Sun puffed up her chest proudly, **“I caught it, for you.”**

Bee looked at, surprised. **“How?”**

Sun didn’t take offense to his doubt, she simply attributed it to the fact that she was not training to be a prey-hunter. **“Bramble taught me. I told him I wanted to apologize to you and so he suggested this.”**

Bee took note of how proud and happy Sun sounded. _It’s good to hear her talk like this again.._ **“Well, thank you Sun. It’s delicious.”** And with that, they fell into a comfortable silence as they ate, both too hungry to bother making small talk. 


	11. First Tribe Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a quick update for those of you following along on where the cats stand on their positions in the clan.

_ **ONE MOON LATER** _

**Tribe of Rushing Water**

**Tribe Healer**

  * Teller of Pointed Stones (Stoneteller) - brown tabby tom with amber eyes



**Prey-Hunters**

  * Gray Sky Before Dawn (Gray) - pale gray tabby tom
  * Wing Shadow Over Water (Wing) - gray and white she cat
  * Storm Clouds at Dusk (Dusk) - dark gray tom
  * Crow who Soars Above (Crow) - dark smoky gray, almost black tom with blue eyes
  * Feather Blown by the Wind (Feather) - silver tabby she cat with ice blue eyes
  * Tawny Owl Feather (Tawny) - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes
  * Splash When Fish Leaps (Splash) - light brown tabby she-cat (Prey hunter)



**Cave-Guards**

  * Talon of Swooping Eagle (Talon) - dark brown tabby tom
  * Jagged Rock where Hero Sits (Jag) - dark gray tom
  * Bird that Rides the Wind (Bird) - gray-brown she cat
  * Crag where Eagles Nest (Crag) - dark gray tom
  * Night of No Stars (Night) - black she-cat
  * Moss that Grows by River (Moss) - light brown she cat
  * Storm that Rumbles Mountain (Storm) - dark gray tom with amber eyes
  * Brambles that Pierce like Claws (Bramble) - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes
  * Pebble that Rolls Down Mountain (Pebble) - gray tom with one white paw and green eyes 



**Kit-Mothers**

  * Flight of Startled Heron (Flight) - brown tabby she-cat 
    * Grass that's Blown by Wind (Grass) - brown tabby tom with green eyes. 


  * Swoop of Chestnut Hawk (Swoop) - dark ginger she-cat 
    * No kits, Mother-helper like Daisy and Ferncloud.



**To-Bes**

  * Screech of Angry Owl (Screech) - black tom (Preyhunter)
  * Sun that shines on Mountain (Sun) - silver tabby she cat with amber eyes (Cave Guard)
  * Petals that Bloom In Sunlight (Petal) - silver she cat with ice blue eyes (Tribe Healer)
  * Bee that lands on Flower (Bee) - dark, almost black tom with amber eyes (Prey Hunter) 
  * Pine that Clings to Rock (Pine) - light brown tom with amber eyes (Prey Hunter) 
  * Lark that Sings at Dawn (Lark) - pale tabby she-cat with green eyes (Prey Hunter) 



**Elders**

  * Cloud with Storm in Belly (Cloud) - white she-cat
  * Rain that Rattles on Stones (Rain) - Speckled brown tom



**Tribe of Endless Hunting**

  * Rock Beneath Still Water (Rock) - brown tom
  * Sheer Path Beside Waterfall (Sheer) - dark brown tabby tom 



**Cats Outside the Tribe**

  * Squirrelpaw - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes 



  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 9 : Sun

**CHAPTER 9**

***One Moon Later***

**Sun**

Something jabbed into Sun’s side. She woke up startled, only to realize that it was Lark’s foot. She let out a soft growl and pushed her new denmate over a few inches. Lark didn’t even budge. _She sleeps like a log!_

Sun wasn’t actually mad, she might have been a little miffed at being woken up, but she thoroughly enjoyed having Lark back in the same den as her again. They grew up together for the most part. Sun admired her kin’s ability to speak her mind So often, Sun kept what she was thinking bottled up, but not Lark. The she-cat seemed to be unable to stop herself from speaking up. Secretly, Sun thought she could learn a think or two from Lark. 

Pine on the other hand, was annoying. Sun had been on a few patrols with him and Lark, and Pine. Lark was determined to prove herself to her tribe, but Pine couldn’t quit complaining long enough to learn anything. The tom was hell bent on becoming a cave-guard. He made that quite clear. But, he was told by Stoneteller that he’d be a prey-hunter. _He doesn’t have much of a choice...Neither do I._

The past moon, Sun had a sneaking suspicion that she might enjoy prey-hunting. She’d tried it a few times herself after-dark in the cover of trees since she caught the rabbit for Bee. But, her entire life, she’d only even been told that she could be a cave-guard. It was if she had two inner voices telling her two different things. One screamed at her to continue on with her cave-guard training and show everyone she could do it, regardless of her injuries. But the other whispered that there may be other paths to explore, one’s she’d enjoy more. 

Her training with Bramble had been going well, not great, but well. The biggest problem she had was scouting, aka when she scanned the sky for danger. Bramble worked with her on this quite often, but she never seemed to get any better. She worked almost twice as hard as any of the other two-be’s. Sun was stronger and more confident because of it, but she also knew that no amount of strength in the world would help her see better.

Sun looked around the den. Bee and Petal were sleeping with their backs to one another. Pine was alone sprawled out, and Screech..- _Ugh._ Just the look of him made Sun’s lips curl up in anger. Screech, now that she’d gotten to know him, was the worst cat she’d ever had the pleasure of knowing. He was rude, and he cared way too much about bloodlines for Sun’s taste. He made a point of speaking loudly with his friends about how he didn’t think Petal was the right choice for Tribe Healer. He also was sassy and irritable with the cats in the tribe that originated from clans. The former clan cats tended to hold their tongues. Bramble had explained it once to her during one of their sessions, **“If you feed into what he’s saying, it’ll only get worse. By not acknowledging it, it’s more likely to go away. If you show him it annoys you, he’ll do it more.”**

But, as easy as it sounded to ignore the stupid-furball, it was hard for Sun. Screech was talking badly about all of the cats that mattered to her. She knew he had to have learned the ideals from his mother, Night. But, even if he was taught them, he didn’t have to follow her beliefs. _Or he could at least keep it to himself, even if he did believe it. Why speak about it so often?_

Screech was currently curled up in the corner of the den, as far away from everyone else as he could be. _It must be lonely up on that mountain top._ She thought smugly. 

Sun looked toward the entrance of the den, the morning sunlight had begun to shine into the cave. She got up, deciding it wasn’t worth it to go back to sleep at this point, and padded out of the den.

Outside she saw Crow, Storm, Wing, and Crag all waiting to go on patrol. She quickly padded up to them. **“May I join you?”**

Crag nodded, **“Very well.”** The group got ready to leave, passing Bramble on the way out of camp. The tom whispered something to Crag, who nodded. And then the patrol continued. Once outside Crag padded next to Sun. **“You will be on look out today.”**

Sun wanted to object, but the tom padded to the back. Storm watched the front, Crag watched their backs, and Sun would watch from above. She knew this was some sort of test, but she tried to stay calm, _It’s just another day, you do this with Bramble all the time._

There wasn’t much to point out, just one hawk which ended up becoming Crow and Wing’s catch. For the most part she felt pretty proud of her work.

That was until an Eagle caught the patrol by surprise. It flew up to them on Sun’s blind side and tried to grab their fresh kill. Crag spotted it before anyone else and gave a yowl, “ **Scatter!”** The split second they had to react felt like nothing. Sun could hardly believe the huge creature was able to sneak up on them, surely she should have heard it at the very least! She ran, as did everyone else. But the eagle was only interested in Crow, who was carrying the fresh-kill. Eventually he had to let it go, to save his own life. _That could have fed five cats.._ Sun thought ruefully. 

Once the eagle left, Crag padded over to Sun. **“You could have cost us more than a piece of prey today!”**

Sun lowered her ears down in shame, **“I’m sorry… It came up on my blind side-”**

Crag stopped her with a flick of his tail, **“Apologies don’t feed hungry bellies.”** He sighed and walked off to the rest of the patrol. Crow came over to her, breathing heavily from his run. **“Are you okay?”**

“ **Are you?** ” Sun countered, **”I’m sorry, I should have seen that way before Crag..”**

Crow nodded,” **Yes, but you can’t help that it came from your blind side.”**

Sun sighed, disheartened. She spoke up after a moment of silence, **“I can’t be a cave-guard.”**

Crow just stared at her. But, she didn’t continue. So, finally he broke the silence, **“Bramble tells me you’ve been sneaking out at night to hunt.”**

Sun blinked, surprised. **“How did he know?”**

Crow chuckled, **“He’s on duty almost every night. You must know he’s very skilled. He knows who comes and goes from the cave.”**

Sun took a moment to process. _Why would he not have said anything?_

 **“Would you like to be a prey-hunter?”** Crow asked curiously. 

**“I’m not sure.”** She admitted, **“But maybe it’s time to try. I just don’t know if Stoneteller will let me.”**

Crow shrugged, “ **It doesn’t hurt to ask.”**

Sun nodded in agreement, “ **I hadn’t thought about it that way, but yeah. That makes sense. “** Then a thought occurred to her, **“Pine hates being a prey-hunter. And I’m not suited to be a cave-guard. Maybe we could propose a swap? That way there wouldn’t be too many prey-hunters verse cave-guards.”**

Crow’s brow furrowed, thinking it over. Then he started to nod slowly, **”I think that could work.”**

_And it did._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I was like, oh! I can play around with one of the 3 being mates with Lark or Pine! But, literally as I started writing this chapter I realized that they're related, closely... Haha. So, none of that! I don't think family romance is a path I'd like to explore. But, oh, what dreams I had before I realized this..


	13. Chapter 10: Petal

**CHAPTER 10**

**Petal**

Petal was lost in thought as she prepared to store some herbs she’d collected earlier that morning. Her paws moved on pure instinct, as Stoneteller has made her do this a thousand times, but her eyes were distant. She couldn’t stop thinking about the danger that loomed over her tribe.  _ The Tribe of Endless Hunting was so unclear. They didn’t give any specifics at all. How are we supposed to prepare for something when we don’t even know what it is?! _ She tore one of her leaves on accident out of frustration and cursed under her breath.  _ How does Stoneteller handle this news so well? He doesn’t look distressed at all.  _ But her thoughts were interrupted by a stirring by the entrance to the cave. A yowl of sadness pierced her ears,  **“Tawny...Tawny!”** Could this be the start of the danger they were warned about? 

She rushed out of the cave, Stoneteller rushing up with her as fast as he could. The sight in front of her was grave. A patrol had arrived back, torn and beaten. Scratches lined every one, Wing was bleeding badly from her side. But worst of all, Tawny laid still on the ground, Bramble leaning over her.  _ Had it been his cry?  _ He spoke to her in whispers, and the pain in his voice made Petal’s eyes tear up.  _ No, it can’t be… _

She padded up to the she-cat. She had long gashes along her belly and a few minor cuts. She didn’t seem to be breathing.  _ Whatever attacked them was vicious… _

Petal didn’t want to believe that Tawny was gone, but she must check. She placed her ear to Tawny’s chest and listened. She could feel Bramble’s hot gaze on her like a hawk as he waited. 

_ Bum Bum, Bum Bum, Bum Bum…  _

Petal launched into action,  **“She’s alive! Quickly, I need four cats to help me move her into the den. Stoneteller, get a close look, I’ll fetch the spider webbing, marigold, horsetail, and poppy seeds.”** Without even checking if her mentor confirmed, she turned tail and ran into the den. By the time she’d gathered everything together, Stoneteller had Tawny laid out in a nest and was using moss to soak up the blood. She began chewing the marigold and horsetail to be put on as a poultice. Stoneteller nodded to her and motioned that she should put it on. Petal did as she was told, rubbing the hopefully soothing herbs onto Tawny’s wounds to help stop the bleeding and help fight infection. It was such a large wound that she’d used two different types of herbs just to make sure. After the bleeding eased, she began wrapping the wounds with spider’s webbing. Tawny did not make a sound. Petal glanced at the poppy seeds and then to Stoneteller, **“Should we give her poppy? She’s already pretty out of it. I’m afraid she won’t wake up if we give these to her.”**

Stoneteller sighed, **“It won’t make her any worse to give them to her, it will keep her from moving more.”**

Petal nodded and gave the seeds to Tawny. The tabby she-cat’s breathing was so shallow you could barely see the movement of her chest.  _ No wonder they thought she was dead. Thank goodness I checked for heartbeat instead.  _

She padded back from their patient and took a good look at her.  _ Her wounds are patched nicely, if I do say so myself..  _ She was proud of how much she’d learned from Stoneteller in such a short time. Petal really felt she was beginning to hone in her skills as a healer.  _ I better bring some horsetail and see if the other cats need treating.  _ She picked up a bundle of horsetail and padded out to treat the remaining cats. She worked on Wing first, telling her to go to the healer’s den and rest since her wound was pretty deep. It would take a few days to heal properly. The rest of the cats, Feather, Splash, and Crag, just had a few scratches that needed poultice.

As Petal was about to head back to check on Tawny, she noticed Bramble pacing back and forth just outside her den. She padded up to him and he stopped and pricked his ears expectantly.  **“Tawny?”** He asked breathlessly. 

Petal rested her tail on his shoulder,  **“We have done everything we can, her fate is in the paws of The Tribe of Endless Hunting now.”**

Bramble sat down, eyes brimming with tears.  **“I-I can’t lose her too.”**

_ Too? Oh.  _ Petal had heard from her parents that the clans had been killed, but mostly the former clan cats didn’t talk about it. They’d thrown themselves into their new lives and tried to move forward. But the pain in Bramble was easy to see. She sat down next to him and rubbed her pelt against his comfortingly,  **“I don’t think you will lose her. I can’t promise anything, but your sister is strong. I have faith in her.”**

Bramble looked up at her, hope flashing in his eyes.  **“She is strong.”** But it faded quickly,  **“I should have been there to help her fight.”**

Petal shook her head,” **You could never have predicted this.”** _ But maybe I could have stopped it.  _ Guilt flooded through her in waves.  _ If I’d told my tribe to be on the lookout, maybe she would have been more prepared. But what I was supposed to tell them to look out for? We didn’t even know!  _ As she looked at Bramble she realized though that she couldn’t focus on her own feelings right now.  _ As a leader, I need to be able to put other cats first. _ “ **And Tawny would not take kindly to you believing she needs your protection.”**

To her surprise, Bramble let out a half-hearted chuckle,  **“I suppose you're right.”**

Petal stood up, **“Come.”** She urged, **“You can visit her as long as you don’t disturb her.”**

Bramble didn’t hesitate to follow her in. Before he sat by Tawny, he glanced over at Petal, **“Thank you, Petal.”**

Petal offered an encouraging smile and then went back to work. _Now it's time to figure out what happened. Who or what attacked these cats?_


	14. Chapter 11 : Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all managing to entertain yourselves during this time of isolation. I still can't believe this is actually happening. But here we are. Anyway, another day, another chapter. Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 11**

**Sun**

All the tribe gathered to hear what Petal and Stoneteller had to say. They were anxious, and lots of rumors had spread about what had attacked the patrol. Most worried another sharptooth had made its home in the mountains again. Sun sat next to Lark, Pine, and Bee.  **“I would have ripped whatever or whoever it was to shreds if I had been there.”** Pine spoke boldly. 

_ It’s easy to have courage when you weren’t there… _ Sun thought to herself. 

Lark on the other hand did not hold back her response as she rolled her eyes at her brother,  **“Tone it down, Pine. You’ve only just begun your training. Whatever it was took down battle trained cats. You really think you could have stopped it?”**

Sun tried to hold back laughter as Pine stared at his sister with shock.  _ He should be used to this by now. _

Before anyone could say anything else, Stoneteller emerged with Petal by his side. Stoneteller was stoic, but bold.  _ Even in old age he is quite impressive.  _ Petal didn’t have his years of experience though. Despite her calm demeanor, her fur spiked up on her spine.  _ This won’t be good news.. _

Petal stepped forward,  **“My tribe, you have all heard by now that one of our patrols was attacked. There were a few minor injuries, and two serious injuries. Wing and Tawny are in the healer’s den. Wing is recovering nicely, and we will know more on Tawny tomorrow.”** Her voice was strong, but something hinted at her discomfort. Sun wondered if it was the large crowd or the topic that made her uncomfortable. 

Stoneteller stepped forward as Petal stepped back,  **“The patrol was attacked by traveling cats. We are not sure how many there are or how long they plan to stay.”** Cats began to chatter, and Stoneteller waited for them to silence before continuing, “ **We received a message from The Tribe of Endless Hunting, warning that there would be challenges in the coming seasons for the tribe. Due to the severity of this attack, Petal and I have concluded that it may have been referring to these intruders. ”**

Petal stepped forward again,  **“Until we know that these cats have left, no cat is to leave the cave alone. Patrols will contain six or more members of the tribe. We are hoping that, with numbers on our side, we can prevent another attack.”**

**“But the patrol that was attacked was large! What if they don’t care?”** Called out Screech.  _ Of course, this furball.  _

Petal took a moment, glanced at Stoneteller, who nodded to her, and then answered,  **“We have no reason to believe that this was anything but a one time event, some passer byers. Most cats are not suited to living in the mountains as we are. It is likely that they’ll leave soon. But if they don’t, we will reevaluate our plans. In the meantime, if anyone has any concerns or ideas they’d like to discuss with us, I will be available in the healers den to speak to you.”** With that she stepped back and nodded to her tribe. Stoneteller spoke again,  **“If you see any signs that these invaders are still here, report it at once. Otherwise, go about your day as normal.”**

_ It’s not normal to be in patrols of six! Or to not be able to leave camp alone.  _ Sun loved hunting in the dark, where she relied more on her other senses than her eyesight. This would mean she couldn’t do that for a while. She looked at Lark,  **“What do you think of all of this?”**

Lark puffed up her chest,  **“I think it means we need to be ready for anything, and train harder, just in case something happens. They had the element of surprise this time, but next time they won’t be so lucky.”** Sun nodded. 

Screech scoffed as he walked up to them,  **“You won’t be doing any fighting. That’s for the cave-guards to do.”**

Sun shook her head,  **“Screech, Wing and Tawny are both prey-hunters and they were attacked. These cats don’t care who they’re fighting.”**

Screech rolled his eyes,  **“I’m just glad Wing is going to be okay.”**

Sun scowled,  **“And Tawny?”** She challenged, a growl raising in her throat. 

Screech shrugged, **“Does it matter? She’s not a tribe cat.”**

Sun felt her muscles bunching up, ready to spring. But, Lark beat her to it. The tiny to-be had him writhing on the ground in seconds,  **“Tawny is a better tribe cat than you, you foxheart!”** She spat between hits. Sun could see her claws unsheath, however, before Lark could do too much damage, Bee and Pine pulled them apart. **“Enough.”** Pine spat at Screech. **“You better leave and think about how you talk about your tribemates.”**

Screech hissed at him, eyes blazing with anger, but backed away and went into the to-be den.  _ Guess he’s had enough today, that viper-tonged foxheart. _

She walked over to Lark, “ **You need to be more careful.”** She warned, giving her friend a lick on the shoulder. 

Lark huffed, smoothing her fur, **“He deserved worse.”** She gave a glare to her brother, but it wasn’t really hostile.

Sun nodded, “ **I agree, but he won’t forget it in a hurry.”** _ How could he say such a thing? I don’t understand where the hatred comes from. We are all tribe cats. What makes him so special just because he had ancestors in the tribe?  _


	15. Chapter 12 : Bee

**CHAPTER 12**

**Bee**

Crow had offered to teach all three of his kits a few fighting moves. Bee was willing enough. _It’s not like it will hurt me._ And Bramble offered to help after a visit to Tawny, who had finally begun showing signs of healing, so Sun also agreed. But, Petal had refused, saying her duty was to heal, not fight. Crow didn’t push her on the subject. But, Bee wished he had. _It doesn’t matter if she wants to fight or not, she might have to.. I don’t want to see her end up like Tawny, or worse._

The session went well, though Bee was slim and weighted less than Bramble, he was faster than the muscular tom. Crow taught him how to use this to his advantage. Then, Bee got to see Bramble work with Sun on some fighting moves, and he was amazed. Both at his sister’s abilities and Bramble’s knowledge of fighting moves for one-eyed cats. _How does he know all of this?_ He wondered to himself. But it didn’t matter, Sun was doing great, and Bee felt better knowing they could both defend themselves at least a little bit. And it ended up being useful. 

A week went by and only scents had been detected. The cats weren’t leaving, but they also weren’t hadn’t attacked anymore. Bee was padding through the forest, with a rabbit in his jowls. His patrol consisted of Splash, Feather, Craig, Talon, and Pebble. It had been a peaceful hunt, but they’d seen a pile of prey bones in one of their regular hunting areas. Bee wasn’t sure that the mountains could handle many more mouths to feed. Already, the prey seemed harder to find. His rabbit and a small bird caught by Splash were all they were able to catch. But Bee wouldn’t complain about it, he knew that the tribe had suffered harder times than this. And a few bad prey hunting days didn’t spell out disaster. But, through the scent of rabbit, he caught a whiff of something else. _What?_ ****

Suddenly, Craig stopped the patrol, his tail raised high and flicking. He and Talon unsheathed his claws and Bee sought to do the same. Obviously, something was here. Tension spread throughout his body and he set down his rabbit slowly, just in case he had to fight. But eventually Craig relaxed and waved them on. **“We almost crossed paths, but I think they’re gone for no-”** As he was finishing his thought, four cats came out of the bushes. Their eyes were dark and their fur was puffed out angrily. Craig, Pebble, and Talon raced to protect the prey-hunters from the cats as they charged.

But, Bee was ready to fight too. He jumped in too, Feather by his side. He was surprised at how skillful she was. He knew she and Crow trained in fighting in the clans, but his mother was so good, he was surprised she wasn’t a cave-guard. He managed to help pull a tom off of Talon, who was being held down by two cats. With the second cat off of him, Talon was able to put up a nice fight. Feather helped him run the cat off. But, Bee turned around to see a black she-cat grab his rabbit. _Oh no you don’t!_ He pounced on her, but she was quick too. She swiped at his side and racked her claws against him. It burned, but he kept trying. Eventually she had to put the prey down to fight him. But, she was much more skillful than Bee. _Oh god, she’s going to rip me to shreds!_ But as quickly as she pinned him to the ground, he felt her weight lift off of him.

He got up quickly, only to see Splash fighting tooth and nail with the she-cat. _Wow!_ But he didn’t have time to sit and admire her, he looked over at Feather who was fighting another tom and raced over. Together they chased the tom off. With two cats missing, the intruders ran off. Bee let out a holler of excitement, **“That’s what happens when you try and steal** **_our_ ** **prey!”**

Feather let out a breathless merrow of laughter. **“You fought well.”** And she turned to Splash, **“You too, nice job.”** Splash smiled embarrassingly. 

Bee smiled back at Splash gratefully too, **“Thank you, by the way. I would have been crowfood myself had you not helped me.”**

Splash purred, **“Happy to help."**

Craig and Talon came up next to them panting, “ **We lost sight of them. But we have a good idea of what direction they went. We must get back to tell Stoneteller what happened.”**

The patrol gathered their prey, not a little beaten, back to the cave. Bee’s heart was pumping. _I can’t believe I was just in my first fight! That felt good. But, I should go see Petal for these scratches._ He gazed around at the rest of the cats in his patrol. They were all a little banged up. _Petal will be very busy tonight._ But as they padded into the cave, he sensed distress. He pricked his ears and looked around. The tribe was gathered, hair raised, around two strangers. _Who are they?_ But his mother had frozen beside him. 

He put down his prey, " **Feather, are you okay?"** No answer. Her expression unreadable. 

Feather was in another world it seemed. He could sense shock and awe emanating from her.

Hope shined in her icey blue gaze, and at last she whispered, **"... Graystripe?"**


	16. Chapter 13 : Petal

**CHAPTER 13**

**Petal**

_Graystripe?_ The name was familiar to Petal from the stories told by her kin from the clans. But, she never expected to meet him herself, except maybe in her dreams as a healer. Now, she was watching Feather wrap herself around this mature tom with a dark gray tabby pelt. His amber eyes were glowing with happiness. **Feathertail!”** “ He purred deeply and Feather did the same. **“Feathertail… I didn’t know if we’d ever find you…”**

Feather pulled back and smiled at her father, a mixture of joy and confusion on her face, **“How is this real? How did you survive? How did you even know we were here?”** Petal was wondering the same thing. The rest of the tribe looked confused, and on edge. 

**“Feather, why don’t we talk in the Healer’s Den? I can look over Graystripe and his friend.”** Petal suggested. Feather nodded, finally taking a look around at her tribemates. She began ushering Graystripe to the den and his friend followed. **“Splash, go fetch Storm as well, please and tell him to come to my den.”** The shecat nodded and sprinted to the cave-guard den to wake him. 

Petal was worried. Graystripe was a stranger to them, and the tribe had been through a lot these past few weeks. The attacks had everyone on edge, it was not a great time for visitors. They also were starting to see a shortage in prey more consistently. _Two more bellies to feed…_ She cringed at the thought as she padded after them into her den. 

Graystripe’s friend looked confused and anxious. Petal started with her, “ Hello **, I’m Petal. I’m a healer for the Tribe of Rushing Water.”** She offered a friendly smile. 

The she-cat seemed to relax as Petal showed her some kindness, **“I’m Millie.** ” She spoke softly, _At least she seemed nice, just scared._ **“It’s nice to meet you, Millie.”**

Before anything else could be said, Storm burst through her den entrance. **“Graystripe!”** He purred and rushed to his father. **“Stormfur!”** He called in return.   
  


Storm nuzzled him fondly, **“I-I thought you were with Starclan.”**   


Graystripe purred, **“No, not quite.”**

Graystripe turned to Millie and beckoned her over. She padded over and sat next to him, their pelts brushing. **“Millie, these are my kits. Stormfur, and Feathertail.”**

Millie offered a smile at them both **,”It’s nice to finally meet you both.”**

Feather exchanged a glance with Storm before adding, **“It’s nice to meet you too, Millie. But, Graystripe, our names have changed since you last saw us. I’m Feather now.”**

 **“And I’m Storm.”**

Graystripe looked a little taken aback, **“You.. let go of your clan names?”**

Feather gave a guilty look down toward her paws, **“Well, the clans were destroyed. We were all that was left. We thought you and everyone else were dead. It was heartbreaking. We made a home here.. So, we changed our names to fit our new customs.”**

Graystripe sighed, taking this in for a moment. Petal could only imagine how hard it must have been for the clan cats do make these choices. But, in her opinion, Graystripe had no reason to be mad at them. Thankfully, he seemed to let it go, **“You did what you had to, to survive, just like me. I understand.”**

Petal cleared her throat, **“Now that everyone has got to know one another, may I check you two over?”**

Feather laughed softly, **”I’m sorry. Graystripe, this is one of my kits, Petal. She will be the tribe’s next leader, and medicine cat.”**

Graystripe looked astounded, **“Both?”** He turned his gaze to Petal, **”That’s a lot of responsibility for one cat.”**

Petal nodded, **“It is, but this is how the tribe has always done it.”** She began checking over Graystripe, besides sore pads he had nothing wrong with him. She went to fetch some marigold to rub on them.

While she was gone, she heard Graystripe whispering to Feather, **“She looks just like you..”**

**“She does. But Bee looks like his father, Crow.”**

**“Crow? You can’t mean...Crowpaw?”**

**“Yes, Crowpaw.”**

**“From Windclan?”**

**“We have no clan titles here, Graystripe. Crow and I are free to be mates. And you can’t really judge me for picking a mate from another clan.”**

**“No, I suppose I can’t. As long as you’re happy, I’m happy.”**

Petal padded back into the main area with them and they stopped their conversation. She chewed up the marigold and began rubbing it onto Graystripe’s pads, **“That feels loads better. Thank you.”** Petal offered a smile and then moved onto Millie. She also needed poultice on her pads. 

**“Stormfu- Storm, do you have anyone special in your life?”**

Storm smiled happily, **“I do. Brook. And we have two kits, Lark and Pine.”**

Graystripe purred, **“I would never have thought I’d have so many kin in the mountains. I can’t wait to meet everyone.”**

Petal didn’t want to break up this reunion, but she had real questions to ask. **“Graystripe, how did you know where to find the tribe?”**

**“Oh, we met Squirrelpaw. She told us where to find you.”**

Storm glanced at Feather and then back to Graystripe, **”So, she’s alive?”**

Graystripe nodded, **“Yes, but she wouldn’t come with us. I tried to convince her, but she's as stubborn as her father.”**

 **“She thought since Graystripe was alive, there might have been other survivors. We looked with her for a while, but Graystripe wanted to come find you and Feather.”** Millie explained. 

Storm nodded, **“She took the news the hardest, she wouldn’t stay with us either. ”**

 **“We should tell Bramble she’s okay.”** Feather added. **“He’s been worried sick ever since she left.”**

Petal pondered this for a moment, _She and Bramble must have been very close then._ Unexpectedly, something stirred in the pit of her stomach, _Am I worried? No, that’s not it._

Then it hit her. _Am I jealous of Squirrelpaw?_


	17. Chapter 14 : Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skip time pretty frequently. I wanted to give you all a reference. On warrior’s wiki, it says that apprentices are normally about 16 moons when they become warriors. Sun, Bee, and Petal are all 16ish moons right now. The tribe starts to-be's later, they're about 8 moons when they stary training. And there have been quite a few time skips. They’re close to becoming full tribe members, except Petal will also have longer to go just like a medicine cat would. BUT, they’re pretty much full grown at this point. Forgive the time lapses but I can’t write about a million little fights on their turf. I just can’t. Hope you forgive me.

**CHAPTER 14**

_**Two Moons Later** _

**Sun**

Sun was working diligently with Lark to clean out the elder’s den. Normally, Sun would have left this to Lark and Pine since they were the youngest to-be’s. But, she didn’t want to make Lark do it herself. Pine was in the healer’s den with Crow. They had both been injured in another skirmish. The invaders had grown more aggressive and territorial. It was clear now, these cats were here to stay. And, they didn’t want to share with the tribe. _Even if they did want to share, there isn’t enough territory here for all of us. And, whatever we do catch, they take… We can’t keep living like this forever._ Many of her tribe were growing skinny and weak, which only made the battles and hunting patrols harder on everyone. Petal, Stoneteller, and the elders seemed to have it worse for wear. They seemed to be giving their fair shares to others, like the injured cats and Flight, the queen, and Grass, her kit. _Thank goodness there aren’t more kits right now._

Currently, Cloud and Rain, the tribe elders, were complaining to Lark. **“Back in my day, cats were more respectful. These cats come in and think they can drive us off.”** Rain scoffed. 

Cloud grumbled in agreement **, “We’ve been here for generations, they have no claim to our home.”**

Lark nodded as she worked, **“They must be hurting just like us right now, I keep hoping they’ll give up and leave.”**

Sun wished the same thing, but she knew better than to hope for it. _They’re here to stay, I think. If they were going to leave, they’d have left already. We need to try something else._

What though? She couldn’t even begin to think of an answer. The tribe was beaten, tired, and hungry. It was as if they were living a half life. Sun had never seen the tribe so defeated before. _Are we just supposed to live like this forever? Afraid and hungry?_

The addition of two mouths had been unwelcome at first, but Millie actually turned out to be a quick learner. She worked hard with their prey-hunters and caught something almost every time she went out, and shared every piece with the tribe. Graystripe had joined the cave-guards and was trying to help Bramble and Storm teach the guards more fighting moves. She'd gotten to know Graystripe a little, and he seemed to be having a hard time adapting to tribe life. _Harder than Millie at least. She's jumped right in._ The two former warriors had tried to talk Stoneteller into letting the hunter’s train as well, but he refused. His reason being, they had enough work to do feeding the tribe. Sun didn’t disagree, but the prey-hunters needed to know how to defend themselves too. She was lucky enough that Crow and Bramble had been working with her. It made her tired, but she was sure it would be worth the effort if she got caught in a battle. 

The training had stopped for the time being though, Crow was in the healer’s den with a nasty infection in his leg while Bramble was busy teaching the cave-guards. Tawny had finally fully recovered though, and Sun was thinking about asking her for fighting moves. _I should suggest that to Bramble, Tawny could teach the to-bes some fighting moves on the down low. Stoneteller would never have to know._

Sun would have talked to her brother about it too, since he was training with her before. However, Bee had been a hard cat to find the past few weeks. He tended to smell funny when he came back to the to-be den at night to sleep next to Sun, so she suspected he was covering his scent for some reason. 

Sun finished clearing the nest and gestured for Cloud to lay back down , **“Good as new.”** Cloud gave her a nod of thanks and she flicked her tail to Lark as she walked out with a mouthful of moss. She discarded it properly and then went to check on Crow in Petal’s den. She padded in to find Crow sleeping.

The den was beautiful, with a pool deep and the light reflecting through cracks in the ceiling. Vines covered the walls and the sound of the water droplets when it rained was particularly soothing to Sun. She’s spent a lot of time in here herself, so she was pretty comfortable with the herby scents and noises of the den. 

Petal came out of the herb store, mouth full. She gazed at Sun, her eyes dull, lacking their usual luster. Petal placed her herbs down and smiled at her, **“Hello, Sun.”**

Sun gave her a smile, but it was hard to keep on a nice face when she was upset with her sister. _She’s not eating nearly enough. She needs to eat more, properly. She’s going to waste away to nothing._ Sun was aware of her own ribs poking out of her pelt, but Petal was worse. Much worse. Sun was half convinced that she could push her sister over and she wouldn’t be able to get up. She made a mental note to grab her a piece of fresh kill once she’d checked on Crow. **“How’s he doing today?”**

**“Better, actually. He’s been eating well, and his infection has almost left completely. His wound just needs to heal up now. It was pretty deep, so it might take a while.”**

Sun was glad to hear he’d be better eventually, but she wished it could be sooner. She missed hunting and training with him. And, he was a skillful hunter, the tribe would hurt without his contributions. But, that was life. He’d be back to normal soon enough. 

**“Good. Now, what about you. How’re you, Petal?”** Sun sat down and curled her tail around her paws.

Petal seemed uninterested in the question, **“I’m fine.”** She said bluntly. 

Sun sighed, **“Petal, you’re starving yourself.”**

Petal shrugged, **“There are others who need it more, I get enough.”**

 **“When was the last time you ate?”** Sun questioned harshly.

Petal stared blankly at her for a moment.

 **“If you have to think, it was too long ago.”** Sun stood up again, **“I’ll fetch you something, and you’re going to eat every bite.”**  
**“Sun, I’m fine-”** Petal began, but Sun interrupted her, **“No, you need to eat. Think, Petal, if you don’t take care of yourself who will take care of them?”** She gestured to Crow and Pine who were laying in their nests napping. _Well, Stoneteller should be helping, but he’s shut himself in the cave of pointed stones so…_

Petal seemed reluctant, but finally nodded. **“I am a little hungry.”**

Sun nodded, **“Alright then, I’ll be back soon.”** She went over to the prey pile and was disheartened by the sight. There was only a rabbit and a shrew. _We have to do something soon, or the tribe won’t survive much longer._ Before she could pick anything up though, Bramble walked up to the pile with her, “ **Sun** ,” He greeted quietly.

She nodded in return, she could see the exhaustion on his face, **“Bramble. How is the training going with the cave-guards?”**

Bramble shrugged, **“They’re reluctant, but they know why we have to do this.”** Then he glanced at the prey-pile, **“Why don’t you take out a patrol. Fetch Craig, Talon, Lark, Gray , and Wing to accompany you.”**

 **“Oh, okay. I was about to take Petal some prey though. She needs it..”** She wasn’t going to leave until Petal got some prey.

But to her surprise, Bramble nodded, **“I can take her something, you go get the patrol together. And good luck.”** He picked up the shrew and padded toward the healer’s den. Sun wished she didn’t have to go out, she didn’t like feeling as if she was prey herself while she hunted. But, she needed to do her duty. She watched him go into the den and then followed his orders and gathered her patrol. 


	18. Chapter 15 : Petal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if you'll love or hate me for this, but I couldn't help myself...

**CHAPTER 15**

**Petal**

As she mixed a poultice for Crow, she heard footsteps as a cat entered the den again. **“Thanks, Sun. I don’t think I’ve stopped to think about food in days.”** But as she turned around, her heart skipped a beat. It wasn’t Sun’s amber eye, but Bramble’s that met hers, **“Oh, Bramble. Hello.”**

Bramble offered a small smile, **“Sun said you needed this, and I can see what she meant.”**

Petal felt self conscious suddenly, realizing she hadn’t groomed today either. Her normally sleek pelt was a little ruffled. **“You sound like Sun.”** She walked over toward him and the shrew, her mouth watered with anticipation. But as she looked at Bramble, she knew she couldn’t take this shrew all for herself. Everyone was struggling right now. **“You should share this with me.”**

Bramble looked like he might refuse, but his stomach grumbled before he could reject her offer. She gave him a sympathetic smile and he finally nodded, **“Thanks.”**

Petal took the first bite and then offered it to him. The prey tasted so good, Petal almost didn’t want to swallow, but her stomach begged for more. So, she took her second bite as Bramble took his first. Through the prey scent, she could smell his woodsy musk. _Stop! He’s Bramble. You can’t have feelings for Bramble or anyone right now. This is ridiculous! He could still have feelings for Squirrelpaw, and even if he didn’t, why would he like me?_

But her heart wasn’t listening to her brain. She wished with all her might that she could read his mind. She just wanted to know if he felt the same spark she’d been ignoring for so long. _It’s just a crush Petal, it’ll go away with time._ But even as she told herself this, she knew she was lying to herself. It was like she had no idea that she liked him until she found out about his history with Squirrelpaw. The thought of him with someone else had stirred something inside her and made her feelings clear. 

It was hard for her to ignore them when he was in the medicine cat’s den so much visiting Tawny while she was recovering. It had been easier once Tawny recovered, but she missed having Bramble here. He would talk with her and help her when he had the time or Tawny was sleeping. Sometimes, he even just came to sleep next to Tawny and keep her company. Petal would enjoy the steady, gentle breathing of the tom as she worked. It was comforting in a way to her. 

Now he was so close she could feel his whiskers brushing her cheek gently. She tried not to look at him as she ate, but her eyes drifted toward him anyway. 

Her heart beat faster as she realized he was looking at her too.

She couldn’t read his emotions, but she felt her own spiraling. Those amber eyes had watched over her protectively, encouragingly, for as long as she could remember. Now, they seemed to be searching for something in her. She held his gaze for a moment, unable to look away. Since they were so close, she took a chance. She closed the gap between them so that their muzzles were touching. She rubbed gently against him. He didn’t move away, though he seemed surprised. 

She felt him let out a breath that she hadn’t realized he was holding as he nuzzled her back. “ **Petal, I-”** But he cut himself off, pulling away. He stood up abruptly, **“I should get back to training. Thank you for sharing with me.”**

**“Bramble-”** She tried to call him back, dumbfounded, but he slipped out of the den without another word. 


	19. Chapter 16 : Petal

**CHAPTER 16**

**Petal**

**“Petal!”** Stoneteller snapped her back into reality. He had been explaining how to make a more complicated splint to hold broken bones in place when she zoned out. Half of the distraction was her stomach. The other half was her replaying her interaction with Bramble from the day before. **“Sorry, Stoneteller.”**

He sighed, seeming to understand, **“Petal, even when you're hungry and tired, your tribe comes first. You must concentrate. I know it’s hard, but it’s our duty.”**

Petal nodded, **“I know, I know. It’s just, it’s hard.”** She admitted, **“I know that’s obvious. But, it feels like so much to take on at once. We must heal and lead while putting everyone else first. How have you handled it all of these years?”**

Stoneteller gazed at her thoughtfully, **“The Tribe of Endless Hunting hasn’t given me any more than I can handle.”**

Petal wanted to roll her eyes, but refrained. She wasn’t going to believe that Stoneteller never felt overwhelmed like she did. _It’s not possible for one cat to handle this all without feeling the pressure. I wish he’d be honest with me._ It almost made Petal feel like she wasn’t good enough to be Stoneteller. Maybe she just lacked the capacity. Stoneteller finished showing her the splint and she replicated it in silence. Most of her training was silence. She caught on very quickly and he handled her mistakes with ease. He was a good mentor and she’d learned a lot from him. But, he’d yet to teach her how to mentally decompress. Sometimes she felt like she’d fall apart.

Crow’s gaze fell on her as she sniffed his wound _,_ **“It’s better Crow. Just a few more days-”**

Crow interrupted her, **“I feel loads better, I’m sure if I’m careful I can hunt.”**

Petal lashed her tail angrily, **“No,”** she snapped, **“You need to let it heal or I’ll just have to patch you up again when it opens.”**

Crow's surprised look made her realize she might have been too harsh. **“I-I’m sorry.”** She stammered.  
Crow used his tail to settle her ruffled fur, “ **It’s okay. You’re under a lot of stress. I’ll stay here. Why don’t you go get some fresh air, huh?”**

Petal nodded slowly and then padded out of the den. But once she looked around the clearing she felt her anxiety rising in her again. Her clanmates were skinny, anxious, and exhausted, but what could she do?!

Her chest began to clench and her throat tightened as she found herself running out of the cave. Her breath was ragged and tears filled her eyes as she ran away from prying eyes. 

She found a bush big enough to fit her inside and slid in. Once she was safe, she collapsed. Her thoughts were flooded. 

She thought about how hungry she was, and how hungry her clan was, and how helpless she was to stop these attacks, and how useless she felt. Guilt flooded over her and she broke down. Sobs escaped her, her emotions flowing out of her in bursts. She’d bottled it up for so long, took care of everyone else besides herself.

She was so absorbed in her feelings that she hardly noticed the familiar scent that flooded the bush. Someone was curling around her comfortingly, trying to sooth her. But she didn’t hear them, she simply felt everything. 

  
She must have fallen asleep because she woke up to the sun shining through the leaves into her face. She was disoriented and confused. Her sides hurt and her eyes were puffy. She wiped her nose and realized with a jolt that she wasn’t alone. Feather was with her. _She must have followed me…_ She laid back down and nuzzled into her mother’s warmth like she used to as a kit. Feather held her close. **“It’s okay, I’m here… I’m here..”**

Her voice was like honey to Petal’s ears. She longed to go back to the time when her biggest fear was starting her training and she had Feather to lean on. _Well… I still have Feather to lean on._ She thought back to her conversation with Bramble on the day of her to-be ceremony. Then, she had been worried about leaving the den and her relationship with Feather fading. But, all the time in the world would never change the fact that Feather loved her with all her heart, just as Petal loved her in return.


	20. Chapter 17: Petal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this is the third Petal in a row, but... I can't help it.

**CHAPTER 17**

**Petal**

Feather and Petal returned to the cave that afternoon. Petal knew she had to find a better way of dealing with her emotions, so she’d promised Feather that next time she felt like that, she would talk to her before it got that bad. She was beyond grateful to her. 

However, as much as talking helped, it didn’t make the cause of her anxiety disappear. Her tribe still needed her, maybe too much of her, and her heart still ached. 

As she walked into her den though, she recognized the dark tabby pelt of Bramble, ruffled in distress. “What do you mean she left last night… You didn’t think to tell anyone when she didn’t come back?” 

Crow’s temper was raging, “She needed time to herself.” 

Bramble’s tail flicked, outraged, but before he could speak again, Petal cleared her throat.

The toms stared at her for a moment. Crow was the first to say something,  **“Welcome back.** ” He smiled after giving Bramble a cross look that seemed to say he told him so. But Bramble wasn’t paying attention to Crow anymore.

Petal smiled back at Crow,  **“It seems you kept your word, thank you.”** She was happy he stayed in his nest like she’d asked. 

Bramble’s hot gaze burned into her as he stood frozen, a few feet away from her, but She couldn’t tell what he was thinking.  **“Bramble?”** She asked, clueless. 

Bramble didn’t move his gaze from hers.  **“Crow, can we have a moment?”** Crow looked like he was about to argue, when Bramble added, **“Please.”**

Crow got up gingerly,  **“I’ll just go get some prey then…”** He said as he padded out with an odd glance at the pair of cats left in the den.

As soon as Crow was gone, Bramble darted to Petal. His scent engulfed her and his pelt brushed against hers. He was nuzzling her desperately. She was almost tempted to confront him, or to pull away from him like he did to her. Petal couldn’t though. 

His head was rubbing hers, close to her ear when he finally spoke,  **“I thought they’d taken you, or hurt you..”** The anguished tone almost broke her heart.  _ He-He was worried about me.  _

She nuzzled him back, using her tail to inch his face in front of hers gently,  **“They didn’t. I'm okay, I promise.”**

Bramble’s eyes closed for a moment and he took a deep breath.  **“I’m sorry, Petal.”** He put his forehead to hers.  **“I shouldn’t have left the other day. I-I didn’t want to leave.”**

Petal pulled away a little bit,  **“I don’t understand, then why did you leave?”**

**“I’m not sure..”** He admitted,  **“I guess I got scared. I’ve lost so many cats I’ve cared about in the past...”** He trailed off slowly.

**“Like Squirrelpaw.** ” Petal suggested quietly. 

Bramble’s brow furrowed in confusion,  **“How-”**

**“I overheard Graystripe talking to Feather and Storm.”** Petal admitted,  **“You have a history with her?”**

**“Yes, I have history with her. But, it wasn’t a very good one. There were good times, but, despite our feelings, we fought constantly. And when I needed her most, she left.”**

Petal could see the pain in his eyes, but she felt her own pain growing as he spoke of his old relationship. Bramble seemed to notice her distress as well,  **“Petal..”** He whispered. 

**“Bramble, I know I’m young, and you probably think I’m a little naive. But, I’m trying to understand. I just...”** Petal struggled to find the words, **” I just need to know what that means for us. What changed your mind?”**

**“When I thought you were missing, and then you came back…”** He licked her cheek,  **“It was like my world came crashing down and you fixed it with a swipe of your paw. I couldn’t imagine my world without you, Petal.”**

  
She wondered if this could be a dream, maybe she was still under that bush with Feather and she’d wake up at any second. But she could feel Bramble, smell him, hear him.  _ This isn’t a dream.  _ She licked him back.  **“That’s all I needed to hear.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be odd to some of you, but the age gap is smaller than I thought it was... and their relationship was just so caring. Feather and Crow had kits pretty early in their life and Bramble was a young warrior when the journey started. He's about 3.5 years old (yes I did the mathish), and Petal is about 1.5ish years old. So, while she's a little young, she is old enough to be a warrior, if she was a warrior. I've seen bigger age gaps before *cough* Blossomfall and Thornclaw / Fernpaw and Dustpelt *cough* and they were both adorable. <3


	21. Chapter 18 : Sun

**CHAPTER 18**

**Sun**

Sun woke to find Bee missing, again. _Where could he possibly be this early?_ She prodded a paw at Lark. Her friend groaned, but stretched to wake up. Pine was stirring from his sleep as well next to her. He’d grown on her a little bit, now that he wasn’t constantly complaining about his training. Lark’s hair stuck up on the side of her face as she turned to Sun, **“Morning!”**

Sun laughed softly, **“Morning, Fur-ball.”**

As she padded out of the den she saw her scheduled patrol gathering together. Jag, Moss, and Pebble were there for cave-guards. And she, Dusk, and Tawny were there for the prey-hunters. She was happy for the chance to spend a little time with Tawny, as she didn’t seem to get a lot of it. The she-cat was a hard worker and rarely took the time off that she earned herself. She padded next to her as they padded out of the cave as a unit.

 **“The prey is running today, I can smell it. We’ll get a few good catches.** ” Tawny commented quietly as they walked. 

Sin gazed around and took in a deep breath. No surprises, Tawny was correct. **“I hope you’re right. The tribe could use it.”**

Tawny gave a huff of agreement, no explanation needed. It was clear to everyone how harsh these leaffall months had been. Sun didn’t even want to think about leaf-bare and how hard that would be. 

After a moment, Sun found the scent trail of a mouse and began to follow it in a crouch, keeping her pawsteps gentle. Sun sometimes felt like she blended right into the ground when she hunted, nothing else seemed to matter, her head cleared and it was just her and her prey. The little mouse didn’t suspect a thing, so she was able to issue a swift killing bite. Her mouth watered at the taste, but she knew there were others that needed to be fed first. When she caught back up with the patrol, Tawny had found a mouse as well. 

_Not too much, but it’s a start!_ Sun thought optimistically. 

They couldn’t bury their catch because the invader’s had been stealing the prey. So, they carried their mice and kept going. Dusk spotted a hawk and Jag helped him drag it down so he could deliver the killing bite. 

As the carried it back Tawny’s tail lashed happily. **“That was great! You two should take that back before any patrols show up, the tribe could really use that.”** Sun nodded in agreement, ‘ **We should all go back and drop off our prey, we can come back out if we need to and keep going.”**

The patrol agreed, so they began their journey back to the cave. It was too much to wish for them not to run into any trouble though. Sun had thought that they were in the clear, because the invaders had never come this close to the cave before.

But, there they were. Waiting for them.

Around 8 cats, all claws unsheathed, obviously waiting for a patrol to walk by.

**“It’ll be easier if you just give us the prey now..”** One tom spoke silkily to Sun’s patrol.

Jag stepped forward with a growl, **“Never. Why don’t you go catch your own prey, like real cats.”**

The invader rolled his eyes, “ **Why would I do that, when you can catch it for me?”**

Jag hissed at him, **“We will not be walked over.”**

The invader shrugged, “ **Have it your way.** “ He let out a yowl and the invaders launched themselves at the patrol. Sun thanked The Tribe of Endless Hunting that she’d been taught battle moves, because she needed them. 

She stood side by side with Tawny, trying to help Dusk protect the hawk. Jag was facing off with the talkative leader. But, the invader was clearly eating better than Jag and therefore was fighting with more might. 

Sun tried to split up and help Jag, but there were too many cats for her to move. She’d never make it to him without someone blocking her path. The patrol did their best, Pebble and Moss were fighting against three cats, or defending themselves against three cats. Attacking was foolish at this point. They were outnumbered, weaker, and these invaders weren’t holding back. Finally Tawny hissed and pulled at Sun, “ **Retreat**!” She called out, **“Retreat!”** _There’s too many, there’s nothing else we can do…_ She ran after her kin, Dusk following. They left all of their prey in the midst. Sun wouldn’t have looked back, because they didn’t tend to chase the tribe cats once they’d won. 

Except this wasn’t a normal attack. Instead of letting all of the tribe cats retreat, Jag’s path had been blocked off by a she-cat. He tried to fight off the leader and the she-cat at once, as he had no choice. 

Pebble and Moss ran to help him, but, before they could get close enough to help, the talkative leader’s fangs found Jag’s throat. Jag let out a screech of pain and fell limp. 

Sun’s eyes bulged in surprise. She couldn’t believe what she’d just witnessed. 

**“J-Jag!”** Moss yelled for her denmate. 

The talkative tom stood over Jag’s body, a smirk on his face. It was honestly sickening. 

The invader patrol grabbed the prey, while the tribe members stared at them in horror. Before walking away, the leader spoke one last time, **"You're lucky we've only taken your prey. We could take so much more."** It was clearly a threat, but what coud they do?

They couldn’t hope to win now, so they waited for them to leave, some of them hissing in anger and grief, some crying. When they’d finally left, Tawny and Moss ran to Jag’s body. It was clear he was dead, but it was hard to wrap her head around. _He’s just… gone._

She helped her tribemates carry their friend back to the cave.

_They’ve never gone this far before.. How could he kill Jag in cold blood?! He already had the prey! This was just malicious…_

Tears fell down from her eye for Jag. She hadn’t been particularly close to him, but he was respected and honored as a senior member of the tribe.

_And no cat should have to die like this…_


	22. Chapter 19 : Petal

**CHAPTER 19**

**Petal**

**“We can’t stand around and do nothing!”** Petal argued with her mentor for what seemed like the hundredth time that week. Since Jags death, there had been enormous pressure put on her and Stoneteller to come up with a plan. They’d talked for days, but nothing seemed to get through to Stoneteller. He kept insisting that they would leave eventually.  **“Even if they do leave, how many more of our tribe members will they kill before then?”**

Stoneteller’s ears twitched with annoyance. “ **You have no faith in your ancestors.”**

Petal’s pelt bristled with frustration **, “I have faith in our ancestors to guide us. They cannot fight our battles for us, Stoneteller.”**

**“We do not fight battles. That is the warrior way, not the tribe way.”**   
Petal glared at him,  **“You would rather more of our tribe die, than try something new?”**

**“I have agreed to cave-guard’s training. I cannot agree to prey-hunters battle training, or to-be’s. It’s not their job!”**   
**“It’s everyone’s job! Everyone is tired. Everyone is hungry. The cave-guards do not have the strength to protect us all now. We must all fight.”** In a last ditch effort, she took a deep breath and pleaded with him,  **“If we can fight them off, we can protect our traditions and go back to the way things were.”**

Stoneteller stared at her for a while, thinking.  **“Cats will die, Petal. On both sides. Can you live with that?”**

Petal sighed, meeting his gaze with intensity,  **“Cats are already dying. At least this way we will keep our honor, instead of being picked off one by one like defenseless prey.”**

**“Very well.”** He turned away from her and toward the pool, **“Then you may give the orders.”**

**“Me?”** Petal asked, surprised.

**“You fought for this, you will sink or swim with your decision.”**

**“I listened to our tribe and fought for what they wanted. You refused to listen.”** Her frustration was back again.  **“I will leave you to your stars.”** She spat angrily. She no longer cared about his opinion. He was so stuck in the world of the dead he was forgetting about the world of the living. Most of the former clan cats had gathered and asked her to talk sense into Stoneteller, that every cat should be taught to fight. Petal couldn’t disagree, it was vital that every cat be able to defend themselves. 

Tawny had also warned her of the threat from the invader’s leader. It was clear they would not be satisfied with just prey. They had no honor, no respect. They would not leave them alone unless they started defending themselves. 

She left her cave and padded up to the ledge where the tribe would gather under,  **“Tribe of Rushing Water, I have an announcement.”**

The cats of her tribe gathered around her quickly, everyone wanted to know what they’d decided. Once everyone was together she began firmly, **“We will no longer let these intruders walk over us. Too much blood has been shed, and we all mourn the loss of Jag. They have gone too far, and it is our responsibility to fight back. From now on, all cats old enough to be to-be’s will begin training for battle, both** **prey-hunters** **and cave-guards.”**

Most of the cats nodded their heads in agreement.  **“This is our home, we will not let them take it from us without a fight. Bramble, Feather, Tawny, Crow, Storm, and Graystripe will be leading these training sessions, you must do all that they ask. They have trained in ways we have not. They have fought in real battles. Their experience will grant us a great advantage. I know these times are hard, but we are mountain cats. We are strong and resilient. We will persevere!”**

Her tribemates yowled in agreement as she got down from her post. Almost immediately Bramble came rushing over to her,  **“You did it,”** He smiled at her, **“You were amazing.”**

Petal smiled back at him, but she couldn’t help but hear Stoneteller’s warnings ringing in her ears.  _ What if I’m sending them to their deaths?  _ But Bramble was too hyped up to notice her concern.

**“Now, we just need to transition some of the to-be’s to full members. Screech, Sun, and Bee are more useful to us as full members than to-bes.”**

Petal hadn’t thought about it, but Bramble was right. It would make sense for them to become full members of the tribe. It was almost time anyway, and they had been working as hard as full members for some time now without the titles.  **“I’ll see what I can do.”**

Bramble nodded,  **“I’ll leave you to it.”**

Petal’s fur ruffled at the thought of having to talk to Stoneteller again after how she left things, but she needed to do this. It didn’t take much convincing for him to say yes. He seemed distracted and uninterested in what she had to say. It was almost like he had given up fighting against her. But he would not perform the ceremony himself. Petal would have to give her siblings and Screech their ceremony. In a way, she was honored that Sun and Bee would be her firsts, but she also wished she was with them instead of holding the ceremony. In a way, holding her first ceremony would be a right of passage for her as well though. She scanned the clearing for Sun and Bee and found Sun first.  **“Sun!”** She called. 

Her sister whipped around to face her, her good eye beaming.  **“Petal, that was a great speech.”**

**“Thanks.** ” She sat down next to her, “ **I have some exciting news for you…”**

Sun tilted her head, “ **For me?”**

**“Yes, you and Bee are going to be made full members of the tribe.”**

Sun’s eye widened.  **“Really? Already?”**

Petal nodded.  **“You’ve earned it. And, I get to perform the ceremony!”**

**“Petal, that’s perfect! Oh, I wanted you up there with us, I guess this is as close as we were ever going to get.”**

Petal nuzzled her happily, **“I’ve got to tell Bee too, I’m glad you’re happy.”**

**“I’m thrilled, Bee will be too, I’m sure.”** Sun got up, **“I have to go tell Crow.”**

Petal nodded and scanned the clearing for Bee after Sun ran off.  _ Where is he?  _


	23. Chapter 20 : Bee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'd really love some comments. I want to know what you like, what you hate, what I could do better. Anything, I hope you're still enjoying. I know a lot has happened since we started. Thank you for sticking with me.

**CHAPTER 20**

**Bee**

It had been a moon since his sister declared himself and Sun full members of the tribe. Since then, everything had been quiet with the invaders. Too quiet. But, Bee was doing his best to focus on different things, or, one thing in fact.  _ Splash.  _ She had been his only thought since his battle with her. She’d saved his life. Since then, they’d spent the majority of their time together, hiding away from their tribe and just enjoying each other's company. Now that he was a full member of the tribe, it was a lot easier to get away from it all together. He didn’t have mentors watching his every move. They kept their relationship secret because Splash wished to enjoy it, just the two of them, for a while. Bee would have agreed to anything, as long as he was with her. But, if he had it his way, he’d have proclaimed his love for her in front of the whole tribe. In the dark days they’d been living in, Splash and Bee found a ray of sunshine in one another. 

Splash was funny, strong, and caring. She was also independent, she didn’t need him, but she wanted to be with him. Bee couldn’t wish for a better mate. They were young, and in love, and maybe even a little reckless. They even did all of their battle training together. They’d been working with Tawny, Feather, and Crow closely for the past moon. Everyone was doing their best to learn as quickly as possible. But it did come easier to come than others. Screech didn’t seem to like or be very good at fighting. But, Sun was so well versed, she almost looked like she was dancing, gliding around the training area with precision and ease. Petal had even finally joined them a few times, but she mostly took her lessons from Bramble. Bee had a sneaking suspicion he was not the only one of his littermates who had found love in these trying times. But Petal made no mention of it, and who was he to criticize when he was hiding his as well. 

Currently, Bee was waiting in the clearing for his patrol. The cold winter winds were stirring the dirt in the cave from the entrance. His pelt ruffled and he wished he had a thicker pelt like Bramble to keep him warm. Instead, he rolled around in the mud by the water to cover his pelt and keep the chill out. Splash joined him,  **“It’s cold, you better get covered.”** Bee warned her gently. 

Splash gave a glance at the entrance and sighed, beginning to coat herself,  **“I long for warm sun on my pelt, not mud.”**

Bee chuckled,  **“Me too.”** He helped her coat the spots she’d missed and she did the same for him.  **“There is something about the snow though.. It’s beautiful.”**

Splash laughed softly,  **“It’s only beautiful when you aren’t trekking through it.”**

As cats began to gather for the patrol, Bee had an unsettled feeling in his stomach. He glanced at Splash who offered him a smile. His nerves died down a bit, she always made him feel better. 

The patrol never made it out of the cave though. Before they could leave, Tawny and her patrol from earlier came charging into the cave.  **“They’re coming!”** She warned.  **“The invaders, it looks like all of them. They’re coming!”**

The battle, the one they’d been waiting for and training for, was finally upon them. 


	24. Chapter 21 : Bee

**CHAPTER 21**

**Bee**

His first thought was of Splash. He’d protect her with his life if he needed to, there was no question. His gaze met hers, she did not seem afraid, but Bee was. His family and Splash would all be in danger soon. The cave burst to life at the sound of Tawny’s warning. Tawny, Bramble, and Talon were all giving instructions. Petal and Stoneteller were moving Flight, Grass, Cloud, and Rain all into the Cave of Pointed Stones. Petal would come out to heal, as well as Stoneteller. Petal and Stoneteller would do their best to heal all injuries while the battle pursued. Petal had been preparing for this battle for a while, so her herb stores were stocked up well. Bee just hoped it would be enough. These cats fought ruthlessly. 

He took his post with Splash on a high ledge, waiting to pounce down on the invaders. From what Tawny had said, there was no point in trying to keep them out of the cave, they would get in. They set a few cats outside to defend anyway, but they expected them to get through at some point. So, they’d use it to their advantage. Height was one of those advantages. Cats would rain down on the intruders as they came in.

As everyone ran around, Bee caught a glimpse of Feather and Crow nuzzling one another, their eyes burning with determination. Bee’s heart leapt at the thought of anything happening to one of them. The sound of approaching pawsteps and then fighting filled the cave. Pebbles could be heard falling from cat’s who perched like birds waiting to fall down on their prey. Everyone was silent, waiting and listening to the outside cats as they fought their way in. The first cat who came through was met defyingly by Bramble. He and Tawny faced off the attacker and launched forward toward the unsuspecting she-cat. It would have been wonderful if the entire battle had been that easy. 

As the invaders made their way inside the cave, it was clear they were more vast in size than the tribe could have imagined. Too many cats occupied the cave and the noise of painfilled yowls and screeches would haunt Bee’s dreams. When the rush of cats got close to him he sprang into the fight. It was bloody, and it was clear both sides were hurting. They had caught the invaders by surprise, they were not expecting the tribe cats to train.  _ That’ll show you what we’re made of. _ Bee thought ruefully as he battled a tom. He was putting up a good fight, he was stronger. But, Bee was faster. He got quick jabs in, slicing the toms pelt with unsheathed claws every chance he had. The tom eventually caught him too though, giving his shoulder a deep scratch. He cried out and turned on the tom, slashing his claws across his muzzle. Blood oozed out of the tom’s nose and he cried out in pain as he ran away. 

Bee immediately looked around for Splash and his family, Bramble was defending the healer’s den against two invaders. Bee quickly rushed over to help, the two toms fought well together. He couldn’t help but be proud of himself for being able to keep up with Bramble, who had trained much longer than Bee had. But, when a third cat joined in against them, they began to fall back.  _ They can’t get in here. Petal, Stoneteller, Grass, the elders, they’re all in here!  _

Swoop bust through a heap of cats to come help them, she pulled one cat off of Bramble and began to fight the third attacker. But Swoop was older, and a lot slower than the she-cat. In fact she might have moved to the elders den had there not been any kit-mother’s to help. But she fought with the courage of all the mothers in the tribe.

Bee was grateful for the help, he continued to fight, slashing teeth and claws at the invaders.

Suddenly, there was a gasp from behind him though. Swoop was laying on the ground, motionless. He went to run to her, but his enemy jumped on his back. Through the commotion, a few cats slipped inside the cave. Bee tried to call for help but the other cat’s full weight was crushing him. He felt as though he was going to suffocate, but finally someone pulled the cat off of him. Air filled his lungs and relief spread through him. As he got up Bramble called to him,  **“Bee, go help Feather and Splash!”** His heart beat filled his ears. He looked to where Bramble gestured to find a horrible scene. Splash and Feather were backed up against a cave wall, five cats were trapping them in. This was everything he was afraid of. They couldn’t hope to fight 5 cats. 

He looked around, and suddenly time seemed to stand still. As he looked up on the wall, he saw an outline of a silver she-cat with, what seemed to be, stars in her fur. She smiled at him and glanced up at the ceiling, to the stones pointing down. Bee’s breath caught. _They’re right above the invaders. But how do I get them to fall?_ His paws were carrying him up the wall the she-cat had been sitting on, and as he looked over the edge, he felt a pelt brush his, **“Save them, Bee. I’ll be waiting for you.”** Then the idea struck him.

He glanced at the hanging rocks again, and at the two she-cats who meant so much to him. He’d have to jump, and he wouldn’t survive the fall, but he could save them. He didn’t need to think about his decision, he would have given his life for any of his family. Splash looked up, seeing him for the first time looking down. There was fear in her eyes now that hadn’t been there before. Fear for him or herself, he couldn’t know. But he knew he had to save her. He took a running leap, felt the emptiness below him as he jumped, and hit the rock with a smack. He heard a crack and felt the wind ruffling his fur as he plummeted.  _ I love you, Splash… _ Darkness enveloped him.

Then, suddenly, his eyes flew open. He was back on the ledge with the silver she cat. He glanced at her,  **“Wait, what happened? Splash, Feather!”** He said urgently, looking down over the edge. But, the rock had fallen and crushed three invading cats. Splash and Feather were sitting over a black pelted cat who laid motionless. He looked toward the silver she-cat, as if asking for an explanation.

She laid her tail on his shoulder gently, “ **You sacrificed your life to save theirs.”**

He realized with a jolt that he didn’t feel the gash on his shoulder anymore, and when he went to look for it, he saw that his pelt was dotted with stars, like the silver she-cat’s pelt. “ **I’m dead.”** It wasn’t a question, he knew he was. The she-cat nodded.  **“W-who are you?”**

**“Silverstream, I’m Feather and Storm’s mother.”**

Bee was having a hard time processing everything. He was sitting with his ancestor, watching the battle unfold before him while his mate and mother grieved over his body. 

Tears filled his eyes, **“Will I be able to watch over them at least?”**

Silverstream nodded, **“Always. "** This comforted Bee a lot, **"And,** **you’ll be able to watch over your kits when they’re born as well.”**

Bee froze.  **“Kits?** ” He looked down at Splash.  **“I’ve left her to raise kits alone?”** Grief tore through him, **“I won’t get to be a father to them…”**

Silverstream looked at him with understanding,  **“It will be hard. I wasn’t able to raise my kits either, but you’ve saved their lives today. And, Splash will not be alone. She has your family to guide her.”**

Bee tore his eyes from his mate, unable to bear the pain he was feeling, **“I cannot watch them grieve any longer.”**

SIlverstream sighed,  **“Then it’s time to go.”** She put her tail on his back and guided her grandson to the afterlife. 


	25. Chapter 22 : Petal

**CHAPTER 22**

**Petal**

_ Gray, Night, Cloud, Swoop…. Bee. Oh, Bee…  _

Petal’s heart broke as she listed the names of her fallen tribemates in her head. Countless carried injuries, and all were exhausted and grief stricken, including herself. But, had she not found a way to stop the battle, more would have been lost as well. She thought back to eariler that day.

Amidst the fighting, the leader of the invaders had made his way into the healer’s den, past Bramble and a few other tribe cats who were defending her and the others who were hiding in the den. She stared at him with rage that could burn fur,  **“What do you want from us?!”** She hissed. 

**“Not much.** ” The tom spoke drolly, like he was bored almost, **”Just for you to leave.”**

Petal flared her nose,  **“We have been here for many generations. This is our home. Is there no way for us to live in peace?”**

**“Why would we live in peace and go hungry when we could fight you off and be full?”**

**“Because it is a decent thing to do! Have you no shame? You kill in cold blood!”**

The tom laughed, **“I kill to send a message. This message is saying that you are on** **_my_ ** **territory now. I don’t care how long you’ve been here. Tonight, the entire mountain becomes ours.”**

He lunged for Petal and Petal diverted the attack. She could hear the cries of her tribemates outside.  _ They’re losing.  _ The tom laughed again, obviously reading her expression,  **“Yes, it’s quite the blood-bath out there. But, you’ve put up more of a fight than I ever expected. You trained, very smart.”** He complimented slyly.

Petal was unsure of what to do, how could she let this battle go on knowing that her tribemates would die? She couldn’t **. “I want this fight to stop.”** **  
** He rolled his eyes,  **“My dear, that’s not going to happen.”**

_ My dear, who does he think he is?  _ Her thoughts scrambled as she tried to think of a way to save her tribe. **“You’re willing to shed the blood of your own cats just for a cave?”**

**“It’s a nice cave, and we’ve outgrown our camp.”**

**“You could leave, find a better home, somewhere not as harsh.”**

**“Or, you could leave and find this ‘better’ home,”** He countered.

The fighting was growing more visious outside, Petal could hear it. Her heart was beating fast as she wondered who she’d be treating, and who she’d be burrying after all this was over. She’d always considered the mountains their home, but without her tribemates the mountains meant nothing. So, she made one last plea, **“We will go, if you leave now. We can be gone in a few sunrises.”**

The tom looked perplexed for a moment, but then he went back to his smooth dememor, **“Why would I let you leave, if I’m winning?”**

“Because you don’t want to lose more cats on your side either. You will need all the cats you can get to survive the cold season. This will be your first, you do not understand the hardships that come with winter in the mountains yet. But I do and you’ll need as many able-bodied cats as you can get.”

The tom began pacing, thinking her motion over. **“You will leave tomorrow if I stop the fight.** ” 

Petal’s gut clenched, that didn’t leave her much time. **“Our wounded will need at least a few days to heal and rest, to let their wounds close. Please give us that at least. A few days is all I’m asking.”**

The tom sneered, **“You have no power here to make demands.”**

Petal snarled, **“Then have the decency to give us a day to bury our dead. You do not want to anger the spirits of your ancestors or mine.”**

The tom hissed and sprang at Petal unexpectedly, holding her down with unsheathed claws. **“Your ancestors don’t scare me.”**

Petal began to panic, her paws flailing out in attempts to fight him off, but fighting was not natural to her. She was a healer. **“Help!”** She called out, desperate. 

But the tom only laughed at her. **“Your tribemates are busy at the moment.”** She kicked at his belly with her legs and managed to get him off her for a moment, but he held her down again quickly. 

But, someone had heard her cry for help. Bramble burst into the den, his fur covered in blood that Petal prayed was not his own. The ferocity in his eyes made even Petal shiver. The tom released Petal and turned his attention to Bramble. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, Bramble attacked. The battle was short, Bramble was a wonderful fighter and he was motivated by his need to protect Petal. He pinned the tom, sinking his claws into his pelt. 

Petal ran to the two toms and stared into the leader’s eyes, **“You will give us 7 days to leave the mountains.”**

**“Or what?”** The tom croaked beneath Bramble’s claws. 

**“Or I claw your throat out.”** Bramble hissed in his ear. Petal didn’t shift her gaze from the leader, the fear in his eyes was real, despite his efforts to remain nonchalant.

The leader agreed to the stipulations and Bramble dragged him out of the cave to give the order to his cats to retreat. They were shocked, but did not argue as they fled. Bramble released the tom after all his followers had left. “ **Seven days.”** Bramble warned. The tom hissed and ran away, following the invaders out of the cave. 

Petal thanked Bramble by rubbing up against him, she didn’t care that he was bloody. He nodded to her and they went to assess the damages. But, Petal had never expected things to be so bad. 

The loss of Bee hit her especially hard, but she had to heal her her injured tribemates, Stoneteller among them. Sun was sitting vigil with him now, along with Crow, Feather, Storm, Lark, Pine, and Splash. Her brother was not without company, but she wished more than anything that she could be there too. 


	26. Chapter 23: Petal

**CHAPTER 23**

**Petal**

**6 Days until departure:**

Petal did her best to heal her tribemates on her own, as Stoneteller was gravely injured. Along with him, there are plenty of injuries to keep her busy. Bramble made sure she was eating something, at least, and Sun and Lark had offered to help her in the den with cuts and scratches. They did their best, but some of the wounds needed more experienced paws. Petal dutifully worked from sunrise until well into the night. She had yet to figure out how to tell her tribemates that they would have to leave. But, before she could do that even, their dead had to be honored. 

Late that night, Petal and her tribe buried their loved ones. Petal gave each cat the blessing of The Tribe of Endless Hunting, but she took a few extra minutes to say goodbye to her brother, Bee. Her heart felt like it was breaking, Sun and Bramble were on either side of her as she whispered her last goodbyes and nuzzled Bee for the final time. _I don’t want to leave you, brother…_

* * *

**5 days until departure:**

Petal had her paws placed on Stoneteller’s wounds. They had reopened and he’d lost a lot of blood in the night. He was awake now, but barely. She could do nothing but try and stop the bleeding. His eyes met hers and he winced, **“Petal.”**

But she padded more cobwebs to the wound, **“Don’t worry Stoneteller, I can do this.”**

Stoneteller flattened his ears to his head, **“Petal, it’s okay. You-”** He took a deep breath,” **-You’ve done all you can.”** Petal shook her head, **“Stoneteller, I’m not ready.”**

With his last breath he whispered softly, “ **You must take care of your tribe.”**

Petal stared in horror as his eyes glazed over and the breath left his body. His wound stopped bleeding and she stepped away from him. Her body was shaking, anxieties filling her mind. _I’m not ready! I can’t do this yet!_ She looked around the healers den at the other cats who were watching. Crow tried to get out of his nest, but Petal flicked her tail at him, “ **You will stay in that nest, Crow, so help me.”** Her words came fast and panicked at first. “ **You cannot reopen that wound a third time. It’s bad enough it opened during battle. I’ll be okay…”** The concern in his eyes made her fur hot with embarrassment. She was the Healer now, she could not rely on her father to comfort her in front of her tribemates. She needed to show that she was strong. _But I don’t feel strong._

Petal didn’t think life in the tribe could have been more depressing, until she gave the news of Stoneteller’s death. The tribe sat silently after she gave the news. “ **We have lost many of those closest to us. Stoneteller will never be forgotten. He led this tribe for many many moons with courage and resilience, always putting us before himself.”** Murmurs of agreement came throughout the crowd. **“We will never forget any of our loved ones and how they risked their lives to save our own. However, we do have a pressing matter at hand.”** _They’re going to hate me._ “ **During the battle, it was clear to see that we were in a bad way. Though you fought with all your might and heart, they outnumbered us. I made a deal with their leader in order to save as many of you as I could.”** The murmurs grew ,” **We have 5 days, including today, to leave.”**

Screech came forward, **“My mother gave her life for this tribe and we are just running away?!”**

Rain stepped forward as well, **“This is our home, how could you agree to leave it?”**

Petal raised her chest, **“I too used to believe that this cave was our home. But, while I listened to our tribemates fighting for their lives, I realized something. Our home isn’t determined by where we are, but who we are with. You, my tribemates, are what make this cave a home. We will find another place to call our own, and if we stay together, it will become our home.”**

* * *

**2 Days until departure:**

Petal knew she should go through the process of becoming The Teller of Pointed Stones, but something held her back. She was too concerned with her live tribe members to deal with her dead ones and she didn’t need a name to tell her she was their healer. Wounds were healing nicely, Stoneteller had been buried. And Sun, Lark and Feather were helping to make traveling herbs for everyone in the tribe. It was hard work, and everyone was tired. But, they needed to be ready for their journey. Every day meant wounds healed more and that they were one step closer to leaving. Each day spent in the cave caused Petal anxiety though. _What’s stopping the invaders from coming back?_ She just had to pray that they’d keep their end of the bargain.

In the afternoon, Splash came to see Petal in her den. She she-cat’s fur was clumping and her eyes were dull. She looked how Petal felt on the inside. She walked to the grief stricken cat and sat next to her, **“Splash, are you feeling alright?”**

Splash barely looked at her, **“No. No I’m not. Is there anything you can give me?”**

Petal tilted her head to the side, **”For what? What’s hurting you?”**

Splash’s eyes filled with tears. **“Petal, you must have something to help with grief. Please.”**

Petal sighed, **“I can give you poppyseeds, to help you sleep. But, there is no cure for grief…”** She rested her tail on the she-cats shoulder, **“Maybe it would help to talk about it?”**  
Splash gave her an unsure glance before looking down at her paws again, **“Bee.”** _Bee?_ **“Bee and I were...we were mates. We hadn’t told anyone, I just wanted to enjoy our time together…”** Tears fell down her cheeks. _Mates? Bee? It can’t be. He would have told us!_ But she didn’t dare argue with the she-cat. 

**“I will miss my brother too. But,”** She wiped away a tear from Splash’s cheek, **“He will always watch over us. And, you must keep your memories of him in your heart. They will help you on our journey.”**

Splash’s mouth lifted in a snarl, **“I won’t leave.”** But she collapsed and smashed her head into her paws, ‘ **I can’t leave him. I can’t.”**

The grief in her meow made Petal feel her own all over again. “ **I don’t want to leave him either, but we must Splash. If he loved you like you say, he would not want you staying here.”**

 **“He risked his life for me and Feather. How am I supposed to live with myself?** ” 

Petal had heard this from Feather, but it all made more sense now. He wasn’t just protecting Feather, he was protecting Splash too. Petal gave Splash another look over. She was skinny like the rest of the tribe, but her belly was distended a bit. _She couldn’t be pregnant… could she?_ Petal pushed the thought out of her mind and put her forehead to Splash’s, **“You will find a way. Don’t make his choice be for nothing.”** Splash fell silent, as if contemplating what Petal was saying. Petal pulled away, went and grabbed her poppy seeds, and began grooming Splash and checking her over. Splash quietly let Petal groom her, eating the seeds and drifting off as Petal worked. _She must have been very special to my brother._ After Petal had finished grooming her, she looked at the she-cat over again. She would have a word with her about the signs of pregnancy when she woke up. Petal was unsure if this would be a happy conversation or a bad one. On one hand, the kits would be a part of Bee and she might find comfort in having pieces of him with her. On the other, she’d have to raise them alone and they’d serve as a constant reminder of her grief. Petal wrapped herself around the she-cat for now, comfortingly. It was all she could do. 

* * *

**Night before departure :**

Petal laid down in her den, all was quiet in the cave. She felt it almost eerie. If Bramble had not moved into her den with her, she might not have been able to sleep. She laid down next to him, taking in his scent for comfort and letting herself relax for the first time in days. Her head hit her paws and exhaustion fell over her. Her eyes grew heavy as she fell asleep to the gentle sound of Bramble's breathing. 

When she woke up she was in an unfamiliar area with lots of trees and grass and undercover. _Where am I?_ Behind her was a large body of water, something she’d never seen before, having never left the mountains. She padded to the shore and looked down at the water. Her reflection shoned just as it did in the Cave of Pointed Stones. She lifted her head to look around, sensing the presence of another. **“Bee!”** She cried as she spotted his black pelt and amber eyes. His coat shined with a million stars and his smile was clear as day. **“Petal.”** He purred as he met her with an affectionate lick to the cheek **. “Bee it’s so good to see you. I miss you so much.”**

**“I miss you too, every day. “**

**“And Splash! You never told us about her, why did you keep that a secret?”** Petal questioned. 

Bee looked down at his paws, **“We were not ready to share each other yet.”** He looked back up at Petal, “ **You will look after her? And our kits?”**

Petal felt her chest tighten. _So I was right._ **“Of course, Bee.”**

Bee nodded, **“Good. She’ll need you. But, that’s not why I’m here.”**

Petal sat down next to her brother, **“Why are we here? And where is ‘here’?** ” 

Bee gazed up at the stars, “Do you remember the stories of the clans that we were told growing up?” 

Petal nodded. 

**“Well, I’ve met them. And they’re watching over the tribe cats too. Starclan and the Tribe of Endless Hunting have sent me to show you where your new home will be.”**

_Starclan?_ Petal looked around. **“Here? But this isn’t mountains..”**

Bee nodded, **“You will have to adjust. There are many different types of territory here and plenty of herbs and prey. It was originally meant to be the clans' new home. But, they thought it might serve the tribe just as well.”**

Petal took in her surroundings for a moment. She had thought that they’d travel through the mountains and find a home there. But this path sent them down the mountain. “ **I was not expecting this.”**

Bee nodded, **“It will be a transition, but you can do this Petal.”**

Petal shook her head, **” I can’t do it alone, Bee.”**

Bee shrugged, **“Then admit that to your tribemates, and get yourself some help. There’s no reason not to ask for help Petal, it will always be there when you need it most.”**


	27. Tribe Update # 2

**Tribe of Rushing Water**

**Tribe Healer**

  * Petals that Bloom In Sunlight (Petal) - silver she cat with ice blue eyes 



**Prey-Hunters**

  * Wing Shadow Over Water (Wing) - gray and white she cat with green eyes
  * Storm Clouds at Dusk (Dusk) - dark gray tom with brown eyes
  * Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook) - brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes. 
  * Crow who Soars Above (Crow) - dark smoky gray, almost black tom with blue eyes
  * Feather Blown by the Wind (Feather) - silver tabby she cat with ice blue eyes
  * Tawny Owl Feather (Tawny) - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes
  * Screech of Angry Owl (Screech) - black tom
  * Sun that Shines on Mountain (Sun) - silver tabby she cat with amber eyes 



**Cave-Guards**

  * Talon of Swooping Eagle (Talon) - dark brown tabby tom
  * Bird that Rides the Wind (Bird) - gray-brown she cat
  * Crag where Eagles Nest (Crag) - dark gray tom
  * Moss that Grows by River (Moss) - light brown she cat
  * Storm that Rumbles Mountain (Storm) - dark gray tom with amber eyes
  * Brambles that Pierce like Claws (Bramble) - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes
  * Flight of Startled Heron (Flight) - brown tabby she-cat
  * Pebble that Rolls Down Mountain (Pebble) - gray tom with one white paw and green eyes 



**Kit-Mothers**

  * Splash When Fish Leaps (Splash) - pregnant light brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes.



**To-Bes**

    * Pine that Clings to Rock (Pine) - light brown tom with amber eyes (Cave Guard) 
    * Lark that Sings at Dawn (Lark) - pale tabby she-cat with green eyes (Prey Hunter)
    * Grass that's Blown by Wind (Grass) - brown tabby tom with green eyes. (Cave Guard)



**Elders**

  * Rain that Rattles on Stones (Rain) - Speckled brown tom



**Cats Outside the Tribe**

  * Squirrelpaw - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes 
  * Graystripe - dark tabby tom with amber eyes
  * Millie - light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes



**Tribe of Endless Hunting / Starclan**

  * Rock Beneath Still Water (Rock) - brown tom
  * Sheer Path Beside Waterfall (Sheer) - dark brown tabby tom 
  * Jagged Rock where Hero Sits (Jag) - dark gray tom
  * Cloud with Storm in Belly (Cloud) - white she-cat
  * Swoop of Chestnut Hawk (Swoop) - dark ginger she-cat
  * Teller of Pointed Stones (Stoneteller) - brown tabby tom with amber eyes
  * Night of No Stars (Night) - black she-cat 
  * Gray Sky Before Dawn (Gray) - pale gray tabby tom
  * Bee that Lands on Flower (Bee) - black tom with amber eyes. 




	28. Chapter 24 : Petal

**CHAPTER 24**

**Petal**

Petal woke up with a jolt, energized for the first day in weeks. She took a moment and thought over her dream. She decided not to tell anyone about their new home yet, as she couldn’t tell them where it was anyway. She could only be able to tell them if they were there. Bee had told her the direction to go in but not how far away it was or anything else of the sort, it was better kept hidden for now. She proaded Bramble awake. **“Bramble, I need to talk to you.”**

Bramble blinked open his amber eyes and stretched, “ **Petal? Is it time to go?”**

Petal nodded, **“Almost. But before we go, I need to talk to you about something important.”**

The urgency in her voice seemed to wake him up a bit. “ **Is everything okay?”**

Petal shook her head, **“No, Bramble. I can’t do this. I can’t lead and heal and put the tribe first for the rest of my life. I didn’t choose my position, I’m not meant to lead. I mean I can but-”**

Bramble put his tail to her lips to calm her down and stop her ramble, **“Petal. You have a very complicated job. Healer is a leader and a medicine cat all in one. There was a reason the clans split the duties up between three cats. Each one on their own was a massive amount of work and stress. Leaders, deputies, and medicine cats shared the burden.”**

Petal nodded, **“It’s just, the Tribe of Rushing Water has never done it that way. We have always had one Healer. I-”** She sighed, “ **I feel like I’m failing. In a way.”**

Bramble nuzzled her gently, **“It’s a big job for any cat, and you’ve just been thrown into it before your training was even over.”** He looked into her icy blue eyes, and Petal could sense nothing but love from the tom, **“It’s okay to feel unprepared.”**

Petal nuzzled him back, grateful for his comfort, yet again. He was another one of her constants in life, he had always been there for her. **“But, it’s not just that I feel unprepared. I love healing. I don’t feel the same passion for leading though.”**

**“But, you are good at it Petal. You’ve shown that you can do both in the past few days. You will not likely face another task as hard as this.”**

Petal nodded, **“But, I don’t want to feel…”** She trailed off and Bramble waited patiently for her to gather her thoughts. **“Do you remember the day you thought I was lost?”**

Bramble nodded. 

**“Well, I left because I was having a hard time.”** She scrunched her nose, unsure if her wording was right, **“Not a hard time, an impossible time. I didn’t know how to deal with the pressure being put on me. I still don’t.”** She met his gaze. “ **You help keep me grounded, but I didn’t have you that day. I ran out into the woods and cried until I passed out. Feather came and watched over me, but I don’t think I’m meant to do this by myself. Something has to change.”**

Bramble pondered this for a moment. There seemed to be some guilt creeping onto his face, so Petal addressed it, **“It wasn’t your fault.”** She knew he was remembering how he had rejected her, “ **I can’t be reliant on you to make me feel better all the time. It’s not fair to you.”**

 **“But I want to be there.”** He countered

Petal smiled, **“And I want you to be there, but I don’t want making me feel better, or keeping me from falling apart, to be your job.”**

Bramble sighed, seeming to finally understand. **“What do you want to do then?”**

 **“I’m not sure..”** Petal admitted solemnly, **“I just know I can’t do this alone.”**

**“You could make new positions, ask the tribe to make leaders and healers separate.”**

Petal nodded, **“That might be it. But how do we choose a leader? I’m technically supposed to choose them at birth. I can’t wait that long.”**

**“We can figure it out, maybe the Tribe of Endless Hunting will send you a sign?”**

“ **Maybe..”** Petal trailed off, unsure if her ancestors would approve of this at all, let alone offer her a suggestion.

Bramble stayed silent for a moment, when he finally spoke it was quiet and cautious. **“Petal, in the clans, medicine cats, or healers, could not take on mates…”**

Petal remembered hearing that as well, from the stories she’d been told. But, what did that have to do- _Oh…_ **“Bramble, we are not a clan. We will make our own rules and we may not be the same tribe anymore, after today. I’m not letting an old, silly rule keep me from you. Not now, not ever.”**

 **“But, if we ever want to have kits, you’ll be in danger. Who will take care of you?”** His worried gaze fixed on hers.

Petal sighed, **“We will figure it out, that may not be for some time. I mean, it’s not like we will have kits now. I can’t, not on this journey. Splash needs me.”**

Bramble’s gaze softened sadly, **“Someone will always need you, Petal.”**

Petal could see where he was taking this and she would never allow it, **“Bramble, you listen to me. Love does not go away because of duty. If you want to have kits, we can have kits. But, it may not be until I have a to-be of my own, to help when I’m unable to perform my duties as healer.”** She rubbed her pelt against his, **“Until then, we can be together, you and I. There’s no need to rush this.”**

Bramble’s purr could probably be heard from the mountain next to theirs. She couldn’t help herself but join with him. Though she was leaving the cave she grew up in, she had a good future to look forward to.

After the clan woke up and gathered in the clearing, preparing for their departure, Petal rose to the ledge for the last time. **“My tribe,”** She addressed the gathered cats, **“Today, starts a new era for us. After today, we will no longer live in the mountains. There is much change ahead of us, and I know that each and every one of you will face it with bravery, as you have these past few days. It will be hard, but we are together and together we can brave any storm.”**

Her tribemates weren’t as enthusiastic as usual and she didn’t blame them. Today was a sad day for most. Petal even felt bittersweet about leaving. On one hand, they had a beautiful territory to find and start their new lives in, on the other, she was leaving behind the history of her tribe and the only home she’d ever known. **“But, before we start this great journey… I have an announcement.”** The tribe hushed, **“It has been made clear to me by the Tribe of Endless Hunting, that I must ask for help if I need it. Just as I have helped many of you the past few days, I ask you to do the same for me now, by supporting my proposal. I wish to split the duties of Healer into three positions. Chieftain, to lead the tribe. Captains, to help the chieftain in his duties. And healers, to heal the sick and wounded.”** Murmurs broke out, some good, some bad. **“I know this is a lot to ask. But, this job is too much for one cat to bear. The burden should be shared by many, not one. I am young, and inexperienced. I do not feel I’m qualified to lead my tribe by myself. That’s why I’m asking for help. I’d like you all to help elect a Chieftain.”**

Storm was the first to step forward, sitting next to Brook. **“How do you propose we elect the candidate? Who are we voting on?”**

Petal thought on this for a moment **, “Whoever is willing to take on the task, come forward now. Your tribemates will pick up a single stone, and place it next to the candidate they’d like to be Chieftain. The cat with the most stones, will be our new chief.”**

Graystripe and Millie stepped forward, **"Will we be allowed to vote?"**

Petal nodded, **"You have fought with us and hunted with us for moons. And I believe it is your intention to stay with us. So, you have earned the right to vote."** Graystripe sat back with Millie, puffing out his chest in pride. Petal was happy to see her decision wasn't met with discorse. So she continued," **In fact, every cat will get a vote, even the to-be's. We should all have a say in this matter. Gather your stones, and canadits, step forward. We have a chief to elect."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're confused, don't worry. I'll explain each role more in depth the next chapter. I know this is an unusual mix for the clans/tribes. I wanted to include a vote because of the tribe, but I also wanted to split the roles up because that was a hella lot of work for one cat, I mean come on. 
> 
> Also, I love hearing from you guys, thanks for commenting! Feel free to Bookmark too, if you're following the story. You'll get emails when I post a new chapter, makes things easier on you! Thanks for reading! <3


	29. Chapter 25 : Sun

**CHAPTER 25**

**Sun** ************

Sun couldn’t believe this was happening. First, they’d lost Bee. Then, they found out they’d lose their home. Now, Petal wasn’t even going to be their leader. It was like the world around them was falling to pieces. She was grateful to have Crow with her still, and Feather. Though, she was admittedly closer to Crow. She worried about him on this journey. He had reopened his wound during the battle and was still having a hard time with it. _The journey will not be easy for him…_

Sun watched as cats began to disburse, but no cat came forward to be chosen as Chieftain. _I wonder why. Nobody can say they want to be a leader without looking greedy. None of us even thought we’d ever have a chance to lead the tribe. It’s not what we do._

Petal was watching the tribe as they gathered their pebbles, but still, no one stepped forward. Her sister sighed, **“My tribe, I cannot do this alone, but you will not be alone either. We will do this together, whoever is chosen. I know this is not our way, but I am asking you to trust me.”** Petal found her pebble and motioned for the gathered cats to circle up. Sun sat next to Crow, waiting for instructions. 

“Instead of stepping forward, why don’t we simply put our pebble next to the cat we think would make the best Chieftain, one by one.” The tribe seemed less reluctant about this than before. Sun watched Pebble give a glance to Bramble, **“Will you start?”**

Bramble took a deep breath and nodded, picking up his pebble. _This is a huge decision. How many cats will follow the first choice?_ It seemed for a moment that Bramble himself was unsure, but then he seemed to find his mark as he eyed the cats in the circle. _Storm._ The large tabby tom walked his pebble over to Storm and laid it down. **“I vote for Storm.”** He spoke confidently, gave his friend a nod, and then moved back to his spot. Tawny had sat next to him, so she went next. Her pebble went to Feather. This surprised Sun, as her mother never seemed like the leading type. She was caring, more like a medicine cat. But, through the battle she’d made it clear she was just as strong as anyone else. She was also a chosen cat, like Storm, by the Tribe of Endless Hunting. _Way to go, Feather._ She felt pride lift her chest up. A few more cats voted, every single one seemed to make the tribe more anxious. They were deciding on their own leader. 

**16 cats** had voted and it stood as so… 

_Feather - 4_

_Storm - 3_

_Talon - 4_

_Brook - 3_

_Bird - 2_

Petal’s gaze fixed on the piles in front of her clanmates. Sun wondered what she was thinking. 

3 more cats voted, including Grass, who had just been made to-be. He voted for Storm. It would be Sun’s turn next. She had no idea who she would vote for. 

**19 total**

_Feather - 4_

_Storm - 4_

_Talon - 4_

_Brook - 5_

_Bird- 2_

_Do I want Petal to report to Feather? Or Storm? Is Storm too battle driven? He was one of the first to agree to fight. Feather would never fight unless she had to. She’s caring and would be a great leader for our tribe, but would it be too much for her? Talon was an excellent cave-guard, but he lacked the knowledge of hunting which I think that maybe our leader should have a strong knowledge in both, like the clan cats did. Our tribe seems to be moving toward a life where each cat learns both skills, not just one. Brook took Storm for a mate, her kits are half clan blood. She was open to fighting when the time came. She’s a good tribemate, respectful but not afraid to speak her mind, like Lark. But would she be better than Feather?_ Sun’s turn came too quickly. She closed her eye and felt with her heart. _Who will be the best leader?_ She went with her gut and put her pebble on Feather’s pile. She was too proud of her mother not to show her support.

Crow was next, but he did not put his pebble in Feather’s pile. Instead, he put it in Storm’s. Feather smiled at him as he did. _Oh Foxdung, she doesn’t want to be leader! Crow knew.. I should have known. Well, she can’t vote for herself! Who will she choose then?_

 **21 Total** (only 2 cats left to vote, Feather and Petal if there is a tie.)

_Feather - 5_

_Storm - 5_

_Talon - 4_

_Brook - 5_

_Bird - 2_

Her mother’s decision would decide the fate of the tribe. _She could tie it, but then Petal would have to make the deciding vote and I don’t think Feather will do that to her._

Her mother got up, her silver pelt glistening in the morning sunlight. Brook and Storm were sitting right next to each other. Feather padded to them and smiled. “ **You’d both make wonderful leaders. But I do have to choose. I hope you can accept my decision.”** With a sorrowful look at her brother, she placed her stone in Brook’s pile. Brook’s shocked expression showed just how certain she had been that Feather would pick Storm. Feather bowed her head to the both of them and then moved back to her seat in the circle. 

Petal stepped forward again, but the whole tribe was staring at Brook. **“Brook Where Small Fish Swims, it is the will of your tribemates that you shall lead us. Will you accept the responsibility of Chieftain?”**

Brook shook off her surprise and puffed up her chest. She gave Storm a quick glance, Sun almost missed it, but it seemed to be apologetic. Then she spoke, **“If it is the will of my tribemates, I then accept.”**

Petal's voice rang clear for all to hear, **“Then by the power’s granted to me by the Tribe of Endless Hunting and the Tribe of Rushing Water, I pronounce you, our Chieftain!”**

  
Cries rang out as they celebrated their new chief, **“Brook Where Small Fish Swim! Brook Where Small Fish Swim! Brook Where Small Fish Swim!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know she hasn't been mentioned much in this series, but when I was thinking about who I wanted to be leader, I sort of wanted a female character. And I thought about Feather, but I really didn't see her as leader material as much as I did more of a medicine cat sort of vibe. You know what I mean? I didn't think Feather would want to be leader, she's too selfless. Which would be a good leader quality, but I like Brook too. Brook is highly underrated. She is a strong female character who isn't afriad to speak her mind and who has had kits, but also fights and hunts well. She also chose a mate that wasn't tribe born and that was really ballsy in my opinion. She's a badass, what can I say. So, congratulations Brook Where Small Fish Swim! 
> 
> Captains to be chosen next chapter... Should be posted Friday or Saturday <3  
> (ALSO, if you have any suggestions or guesses, put them down below! I want to know what you think!)


	30. Chapter 26 : Petal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I changed captain to deputy because I kept writing deputy instead of captain and captain just didn't sound right. So, it's deputy now, not captain. That's a change that happened, sorry for any confusion.

**CHAPTER 26**

**Petal**

Their decisions had to be quick, so Petal took her new chief away from the crowd to talk. Brook was still getting over the shock of her new duties, but she was holding her own. The brown tabby shecat’s gray eyes sparkled with determination. “ **We must choose our... deputies, as you say?”**

Petal nodded, **“Do you have any idea who you’d like to help you?”**

Brook glanced behind her at her tribemates, **“Storm… he’s my partner in everything. And he almost won. I trust him completely.”**

Petal sighed, having a feeling she would pick him, **“It’s not a bad idea, but just make sure that you aren’t just doing this because you feel guilty. He had a lot of support, so it may make it hard for him to follow your orders, or accept that you’re a higher rank than him. You won by one vote.”**

Brook pondered this for a moment, “ **No. I think if I choose him it will make him feel valued still, and it will support the other majority of the tribe.”**

Petal nodded thoughtfully, **“Okay. Storm. And?”**

Brook sighed, **“I think it needs to be a prey-hunter, since Storm is a cave-guard.”**

Petal agreed. **“So who then?”**

Brook met her eyes, **“Who do you think? You must have thought about this.”**

Petal sighed, **“Feather is a great choice and the three of you together would make a great team. But…”**

Brook nodded, understanding where she was going with this, **“But she doesn’t wish to be in this type of position.”**

 **“There’s Tawny, Crow, Wing. However, Crow is injured which** **_could_ ** **cause problems. Whoever you choose needs to be strong, ready to hold their own. One shouldn’t be able to overthrow the other easily. It’s important they both start off strong.”** Petal didn’t envy Brook, this was a hard decision. 

**“Wing is strong, capable. She’s also older than Storm and I. And I like that she has more experience than either of us.”** Brook nodded, “ **Yes, I think Wing and Storm will do nicely. She’s also born in the tribe, which I think will make a nice balance to Storm. The tribe will have to get over bloodlines at some point, but for now they’re still fresh.”**

 _I don’t think she needs to worry so much about tribe blood… The tribe was pretty accepting of me, except for when we first announced it._ But Petal didn’t argue. It was her place to advise now, and she had done that. “Then, let's tell the tribe the good news. We must leave soon. I have a feeling the invaders won’t give us extra time.”

Brook agreed and the two she-cats padded back to their tribemates. They announced the deputies, ate the traveling herbs Petal had prepared, and then began their journey. Petal sat with Brook at the front, they left Storm and Wing in the rear for the moment, making sure all cats were on watch for the invaders or other dangers. 

**“Brook,”** Petal began, **“There’s something I must tell you before we get too far into our journey.”**

Brook turned her gaze away from the land in front of them and toward Petal, **“What is it?”** She asked, concerned. 

“ **Last night, Bee spoke to me. He showed me a beautiful stretch of land for us to make out home on.”** Petal felt nervous, _What if Brook uses her new power to go against what The Tribe of Endless Hunting has advised me to do?_

But Brook was oblivious for the moment, “ **That’s wonderful, our ancestors are supporting our decision then. Did they show you how to get there as well?”**

Petal shook her head, **“Well, I suppose they gave me one detail to help.”**

Brook raised her eyebrows in question, urging her to go on.

 **“We have to leave the mountains completely. It’s somewhere beyond them.”**   
Brook shook her head, **“We have already lost so much, now we won’t even be in our element…** ” She took a deep breath, but Petal held her own in anticipation. **“I won’t go against the will of the Tribe of Endless Hunting. We will leave the mountains. But, we should let the tribe know, they have a right to know.”**

Petal agreed, but she worried it would cause some distress and demotivate the tribe. _It’s not for me to worry about anymore. I need to focus on my new job._ **“Do what you think is best. I must go check on Crow and his leg.”** Brook didn’t say another word as Petal moved back toward the rear of the pack. She smiled as she saw Feather helping Crow along gently. _This will be a hard journey for him. I must do everything in my power to keep him from reinjuring that leg._ Crow smiled as she came to them, **“Petal, you’ve changed things up quite a bit, haven’t you.”** He teased lightly. But Feather smiled at her, **“You did what you needed to do. I think it was brilliant.”** **  
**Petal couldn’t help but purr, she felt as though a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. Now she could focus on what she loved, healing. **“Thank you.”** She fell in beside Crow and sniffed his leg, but her eyes drifted to her mother for a moment. _Crow’s leg is fine for now, no bleeding, no infection._ Again her eyes were drawn to her mother, **“Feather?”** **  
****“Yes?”**

**“Why didn’t you want to be the chieftain? It seemed like it was yours for the taking.”**

Feather softened her gaze, “ **There were a few reasons.”**

Petal waited for her to explain, but Crow piped up instead, “ **We are still.. Trying to cope with the loss of Bee. And you and Sun still need us.. We just wanted to focus on our family.”**

At the mention of her brother, the three cats all seemed to fall into a somber mood. Petal looked over at Splash, who was walking with Sun and Lark at the moment. It warmed her heart to know that at least a piece of Bee would live on. Maybe it would bring her parents comfort too. **“I talked to him.”**

Feather and Crow both looked at her, a mixture of shock and excitement on their faces. **“Was he okay?”**

Petal smiled, but tears started to build in her icy blue eyes, **“He said he was adjusting and that Silverstream and Deadfoot were looking out for him.”**

Feather and Crow looked at each other instead, **“You were right.”** Feather spoke softly, **“They are watching over him.”**

Crow purred a relieved but sad purr. **“I knew they would.”**

Petal knew she made the right decision telling them about her dream, **“He showed me our new home. Bee said that the clan’s were originally supposed to live there, but that it would be a good place for us as well.”**

 **“We’ll finally get to see it then… It’s been so long.”** Crow remarked. Darkness flooded through his eyes for a moment, but he seemed to push it off. 

**“Bee’s kits will be the first litter born in the new territory.”** Petal added, in more of a hushed tone. 

Feather stopped in her tracks with Crow along with her. Some cats passed them but Feather just stared at her. **“His kits? How? Who?”**

**“Splash and he were mates, they hadn’t told anyone yet. He asked me to watch over them, and Splash, when we met. I haven’t told Splash yet, so keep it to yourself for now.”**

Tear’s fell from Feather’s eyes as she smiled, **“It’s a blessing from Starclan and the Tribe of Endless Hunting.”**

Crow nuzzled her softly, **“It is, but we must keep moving.”** Feather seemed startled, but she nodded and began moving again. Her mother and Crow began talking about times when she and Sun and Bee were younger, and when Feather was pregnant, and before the long journey they took to get to the mountains. Petal listened happily as they walked, doing her best to catalog and savor every memory of her brother.


	31. Chapter 27 : Sun

**CHAPTER 27**

**Sun**

They followed Brook every day for two weeks, walking further and further down the mountain until they reached a forest area at the bottom. It was definitely a transition for most of the cats. But, Bramble, Tawny, Storm, Graystripe, Millie, and Feather all seemed to be enjoying themselves. Sun knew they used to live in the forest, not like Crow, who lived on the moorland. _I wonder what moorland is like…_

As for Sun, she enjoyed the cover of the trees. It gave her a sense of calm that she could never have in the mountains unless she was under the sparse cover available to her. Now, as they padded together through the undergrowth, she felt surprisingly like she was home. It was comforting. 

Splash was next to her, gazing up at the canopies and listening to the birds as they chirped. The wind ruffled the leaves and Splash smiled lightly. **“Listen to that sound, it’s it beautiful?”**   
Sun smiled back and nodded, it was quite beautiful. **“I could stay here forever.”**

She glanced at Splash and saw wonder sparkling in her brown eyes. _It’s good to see her so happy for once._ Splash had been depressed for most of the journey, until Petal gave her the news. It had been a shock to everyone that Splash ws pregnant, but Sun was comforted by it. Her brother would live on through his kits, and he would watch over them. Splash seemed to find some comfort in it as well. Over the past few days she’d perked up a little bit. She even confided in Sun that she felt there was a piece of Bee still with her now. Like she wasn’t alone. 

It warmed Sun to know that she was feeling better. She and Splash had gotten quite close during the journey. At first, it started off as Sun simply comforting a denmate in grief, but now she felt almost as close to Splash as she was to Lark. _It’s crazy what these circumstances are doing to the tribe._ The tribe had always had wonderful community values. But something about the trip seemed to be making these cats even closer than before. Cats who seemed to just coexist before, were finally getting to know one another on a deeper level. 

Brook slowed down in front of them, stopping with her ears pricked. She turned back toward her tribe after a moment, “ **We will camp here today. Keep your guard up, we do not know what could be in this forest. But, we must hunt. Storm and Wing will assign patrols.”**

Sun took a deep breath, **“It should be nice to hunt here, it’s so much warmer, even though it is leaf-fall.”**

Splash nodded, **“Yes, it feels nice, though I will miss the snow.”**

Sun raised her eyebrow, **“Snow? Won’t we get snow in our new home as well?”**

Splash shrugged, **“I really don’t know.”**

Sun heard a purr come from her blind side and quickly looked over to see Feather, grinning at them. **“There will be snow, though maybe not as much as you’re used to.”**

Splash sighed, relieved, **“Good. I want my kits to see snow fall. It’s so peaceful.”**

Feather watched over Splash with kind eyes, **“Yes, it will be nice to see the forest during leaf-bare again.”** Sun smiled at her mother, she could see Feather had drifted off to another world, someone deep in her thoughts. Wing came over and broke her mother’s star though **. “Feather, can you lead a patrol? You can take Splash and Sun with you.”**

**“Yes, but Splash is with kits, should she rest instead?”**

But Splash didn’t let Wing answer for her, **“No, Petal said I could continue my duties for a while still. I’m okay, really.”** She promised the two she-cats.

Wing nodded, **“Congratulations, Splash. It will be wonderful to have kits in the tribe again. Just stop if you need to rest, alright?”**

 **“I will.”** Splash dipped her head and began walking away in search of food. Sun followed her, as well as Feather. The she-cats walked quietly in search of prey. After about an hour, Splash had managed to catch a squirrel, Feather had found a nest of mice, and Sun had caught a sparrow. They added their catches to the makeshift prey-pile. Sun picked up Splash’s squirrel, **“Let’s share. I’ve never tasted squirrel before and I want to try it.”** Splash agreed and they sat down a little ways away from everyone else for some peace and quiet. Sun offered Splash the first bite, but Splash didn’t seem interested at the moment **, “Something wrong?”** Sun asked cautiously. 

Splash gave her a worried look, **“I mean… No?”**

Sun rolled her eyes, **“Come on, Splash. What’s wrong?** ” 

Splash sighed, **“Well, it’s not that anything is wrong exactly. But, I’m nervous.”**

 **“About what?”**   
**“My kits. I’m having kits, Sun. I just want to do a good job. Maybe I shouldn’t be hunting, maybe I should be resting-”**

Sun stopped her, **“You said it yourself, Petal told you it was okay. She knows best when it comes to this stuff.”**

Splash’s gaze was still anxious, **“But what if I’m bad at it once they get here? I won’t have Bee to help me. If I’m a bad parent, that’s all they get. There is no backup.”**   
Sun couldn’t help but chuckle a little at her nervousness. **“Splash, relax. You are not going to be a bad mother. You already care for them so much. And, you do have backup. Do you think as soon as these kits are born Feather, Petal, Crow, and I will just disappear?”**

Splash seemed a little relieved to hear this, **“No… No, I don’t think that.”**

**“Then quit worrying. Bee wanted us to help you, and we will.”**

Splash stayed silent for a moment longer. When she finally spoke it was in a serious tone, **“Is that the only reason you’re helping me? Because Bee asked you to?”**   
Sun gazed into Splash’s eyes, _It’s not just because of Bee, but I don’t know why that is exactly._

Something stirred inside of Sun, something new. Something that she hadn’t noticed before. But she pushed whatever it was back for now, it wasn’t the time to explore it. So she simply said, **“Splash, I’m here for you because I want to be.”**

Splash smiled tentatively at this, **“Okay… Good.”** She finally took her bite of prey, and the two enjoyed a quiet meal together.


	32. Chapte 28 : Sun and Petal

**CHAPTER 28**

**Sun**

The tribe was getting antsy. Another week had gone by, the weather was beginning to worsen, the cold creeping through the trees and the leaves beginning to brown and fall. They crunched under Sun’s paws as she and Lark walked next to one another and the cold night air whispt through their fur. Splash was with Feather, a little ahead of them, but still close. Sun gazed over her figure, noticing her belly was growing heavier.  _ We need to find our new home soon. Those kits won’t wait forever. _

Lark sighed, frustration seeming to pulse from her,“ **I didn’t think our new home would be this hard to find. It seems we’ve passed so many good options for a new home already. Why can’t we just find our own? Why did the Tribe of Endless Hunting have to choose for us?”**

Sun shrugged. She had been wondering the same thing, but every time someone brought up the idea of staying in one of the places they passed through, Brook simply said that the Tribe of Endless Hunting had a plan and that they had to keep moving. But, Sun could even sense a bit unease coming from Brook at times too. Whenever she and Petal would talk, it seemed to be a bit of an argument. However, Sun was never close enough to hear what it was about. The entire tribe had been told that their ancestors had shown them a new territory, but Sun was starting to think they hadn’t told Petal or Brook where it was.  **“I’m not sure, Lark.”** _ But I do hope we are close.  _

* * *

**Petal**

**“Brook,** ” she hissed under her breath,  **“I told you I didn’t know, I can only read what the stars tell me, and they are silent. I have no idea how far we have to go, and I cannot tell if we are going in the right direction.”** Petal gazed up at the stars and away from Brook’s frustrated gaze. **“I have not heard from them since we began our journey.”**

Brook sighed **, “Petal, these cats are restless. We need to find a solution, soon. We can’t just keep hoping to stumble upon this new land.”**

Petal knew she was right, but what could she do? She stayed silent, unsure of how to respond. It was her duty to talk to the Tribe of Endless Hunting after all, shouldn’t she be able to figure this out? Was there a hidden message from Bee that she’d missed? Why hadn’t she asked for more information?  _ Because I was so excited to see him…  _

**“We will stop and make camp here, maybe the Tribe of Endless Hunting will speak to you in your dreams.”**

Petal nodded,  **“That is all we can hope for.”** Hoping to get away from Brook’s impacients, she wandered back toward Bramble as the tribe shifted to a halt and Brook, Storm, and Wing began giving orders. She walked next to the dark tabby tom, their pelts brushing,  **“Come with me?”** She asked hopefully.

Bramble smiled,  **“Lead the way.”**

She didn’t hesitate to move once he’d agreed. She walked away into the forest, Bramble at her heels. She did her best to remember landmarks, but her tribe’s scent was fresh so they wouldn’t be hard to find. She looked for a private place for them to talk, anywhere that would hide them away from unruly tribemates. Finally she found a tree with the roots dug out, as if a creature had once lived there. **“Bramble, what type of animal would do this?”**

**“A badger, maybe. Or a fox.”**

Petal tilted her head to the side, confused. 

**“A badger is a large black creature, larger than a cat, with white stripes and long claws. A fox is sort of red in color, and looks like a larger cat almost.”**

Petal shrugged, **”Well, are either of them in here?”**

Bramble gave the hollow a sniff. “ **No, not for a while at least. The scent is old. A fox used to live here.”**

Petal nodded and then went into the hollow. Bramble followed,  **“Wait, Petal, let me go first just in case.”**

But it was too late, Petal was already in the den. Thankfully, there really was no fox. 

The space was a little tight for the two of them, so Bramble curled himself around Petal as they laid down.  **“Brook giving you a hard time again?”**

Petal didn’t answer directly, but instead laid her head, face first, into his long fur. 

**“She looked mad.”**

Petal lifted her head up enough to gaze into his eyes, “ **Why won’t the Tribe of Endless Hunting talk to me?”**

Bramble sighed,  **“I wondered the same thing when we began our journey at first. Starclan gave us so little information and wanted us to find the answer ourselves. They gave no guidance after their original message. It’s frustrating.”**

**“Yes! It’s like they want to test us. Haven’t we been through enough? Haven’t you and the other former clan cats been through enough for a lifetime?** ” She laid her head down and Bramble began to groom her comfortingly. “ **We have been through a lot, so have you. This hasn’t been easy on anyone. But, I have faith.”**

Petal was amazed at his positivity,  **“How has your faith not wavered, even after everything you’ve been through?”**

Bramble stopped grooming her and thought for a moment. A sense of darkness filled the hollow,  **“Petal, my faith did waver. I lost hope for a long while after…”** He trailed off. Petal could fill in the gap though.  _ After everyone you loved perished despite your best efforts.  _ She nuzzled into his fur again. “ **How did you find your way back then?”**

“ **Honestly?”**

Petal nodded. 

**“Your parents, Storm, and Tawny… They became my support system. Eventually we found a way to make a life in the mountains and feel a part of something bigger than ourselves. I suppose it came back little by little. Starclan had a reason for us to leave, we thought it was to save the clans, but maybe it was to preserve their memory.”**

**“They'd be proud of you.”** Petal offered quietly. 

“ **I hope so.”** Bramble laid his head down next to hers finally. 

“ **I know so.”** Petal contradicted. Bramble let out a purr but said nothing else. Petal tried to sleep, knowing that she needed to talk to her ancestors if she could. But she’d tried every night to no avail.  **“Bramble?** ” She whispered to see if he was awake. 

Sleepily he replied, “ **I’m here.”**

**“Can you tell me about your kin?”**

This seemed to wake him up a bit. “ **Um, sure.”** He yawned, **“Who should I start with?”**

Petal smiled,  **“Your mother.”**

**“Well, as you know, her name was Goldenflower…..”** As Bramble began to describe his mother, and tell stories about her, Petal began to gather a picture of the she-cat in her mind. It was as if Goldenflower was becoming real to her too. She wished she could know her as Bramble had, as he knew her kin. After a while, Bramble became so tired he fell asleep while he was speaking. Petal could feel her eyes growing heavy as well, when he finally trailed off and fell asleep, she decided to let herself sleep as well. 

She woke up to find that she was no longer in the hollow with Bramble. Instead, she was on the shore again where she’d talked to Bee. Her heart began to race.  _ Is this my chance to get some answers?  _ **“Hello?”** She called out to the forest in front of her. She was met by two yellow eyes peering out of the ferns.  **“Petal, welcome.”** A golden tabby she-cat stepped out from her hiding place. Petal had never seen her before, but she felt as though she knew her from somewhere.  _ Golden tabby pelt, yellow eyes, surely it’s not a coincidence?  _ **“Goldenflower?”**

Goldenflower purred softly, “ **Yes, my son seems to be quite a good storyteller.”**

Petal felt a little embarrassed,  **“He’s told me many great things about you.”**

Goldenflower smiled at her, in the light of the moon her pelt was glowing. She was absolutely stunning.

**“Why have you come to me?”** Petal questioned, “ **How are you able to walk in my dreams like the Tribe of Endless Hunting?”**

**“You have clan blood, Petal. Theoretically, any clan cat could visit you, though it is hard when you know so little about us, and your faith lies with another group of cats. But, tonight you showed an interest in us, so Starclan has decided to return the favor. Since you learned about me, I was able to cross into your ancestors hunting grounds and find you, to help.”**

Petal’s paws pricked with anticipation, “ **How?”**

Goldenflower just smiled,  **“By telling you to follow the shooting star.”** Her figure began to fade and Petal felt her panic raising, “ **What shooting star? Goldenflower?!”**

But the she-cat was gone.

Petal woke up, startled. No sun shined through the roots, so Petal knew it was night still. She rushed out of the hollow, accidentally waking Bramble up in the process. His groggy stare followed her as she flew by him. She padded through the forest until she found a gap in the treetops where she could see the night sky. And, low and behold, a shooting star raced across the sky. Petal grinned, the direction it fell was exactly the direction they were heading. They were already heading the correct way! Goldenflower only came to help ease her mind, and it worked. A weight felt like it had been lifted from Petal’s shoulders.

_ Thank you, Goldenflower. Thank you, Starclan.  _


	33. Chapter 29 : Sun and Petal

**CHAPTER 29**

**Sun**

Another week went by, but the tribe was doing better. It helped to know that they were going the right direction instead of just aimlessly wandering. News of Petal’s dream spread quickly and ignited a new sense of hope. Sun even felt better, but she just hoped that they’d find the territory soon. Splash was round with her kits, and Sun often had to let her lean on her for support as they walked now. Not that Sun minded, it felt nice to be needed and relied upon by someone. Splash had also stopped hunting, knowing that rest was more important than pride at this point. So, the tribe had pitched in to make sure she was well fed. 

_ Our tribal bonds are strong. She will be well cared for.  _ Sun thought warmly as she and Splash walked.  _ She smells like home still, how is that even possible? We’ve been gone for so long. _ Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden cry. Splash stopped in her tracks and held up her paw, “ **Ah** !” She complained. 

Sun rushed to see what had happened, “ **What** **happened?”** She asked urgently.

Splash winced,  **“I stepped on a thorn..”**

Sun took a deep breath, trying to relax. Petal had taken care of many thorns the past few weeks as they traveled in the forest.  **“I’ll grab Petal, she’ll know what to do.”**

* * *

**Petal**

Petal was already heading toward the two she-cats as Sun approached her. She’d heard Splash’s cry. The tribe had stopped to let her examine Splash **. “Splash, let me look.”** She instructed calmly. Splash held out her paw and Petal nodded,  **“That’s a large one. Let me get it out and then I’ll find some marigold to rub in to stop infection.”** She took Splashes paw in her’s and used her teeth to pull out the thorn. It took a moment, as it was wedged pretty deep into the pad. Splash winced in pain, but Sun was sitting next to her to help comfort the pregnant she-cat. Petal smiled and spit out the thorn.  **“All done. Good job, Splash. I’ll go find that marigold and we can be on our way. We will go a little slower for you though. Take this moment to rest.”** Splash and Sun nodded, Sun giving Petal a small thank you as she turned away. 

Petal made her way over to Brook to let her know about the thorn,  **“I just have to find some marigold. It shouldn’t take long, it seems to be abundant here.”**

Brook nodded respectfully, **“Alright, but take someone with you. We don’t know these woods.”**

Petal called to Bramble and he made his way over. She flicked her tail for him to follow and they made their way ahead of the group to look for the herb. “Splash got a thorn in her paw, we are just looking for marigold.” Bramble nodded, “ **Okay, I know what that looks like now.”** Petal chuckled remembering how he had brought her a bright yellow weed instead. She sniffed the air, **“I think I smell some ahead, beyond those trees.”** She pointed with her tail. Bramble followed, but they found more than marigold once they left the cover of trees. 

They were on a hill, looking down toward a large body of water with a tiny island in the middle. From here, it was clear that different types of land bordered the water. Petal couldn’t believe the beautiful sight in front of her,  **“Bramble…”** He padded next to her, oblivious until he followed her gaze. 

**“Is that…?”** He asked cautiously, awe in his gaze as he looked over the land. 

Petal took a deep breath,  **“That’s the lake from my dreams. This is it…”** She turned and nuzzled him happily, **”We’re home.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys got a 2 for 1 deal tonight. This one was short and sweet, but they've finally found their new home! More chapters to come very soon, thank you all for reading <3


	34. Chapter 30 : Sun and Petal

**CHAPTER 30**

**Sun**

This was it, they had finally found their new home. Sun was grateful, she looked over at Splash and grinned, her friend’s gaze filled with excitement and hope as it met hers. “ **Sun!”** She exclaimed happily.  **“We did it! We made it!”** She rushed to Sun and nuzzled her softly,  **“My kits will be born in our new home… Thank the Tribe of Endless Hunting.”** Splash gazed down at her swollen belly. Sun watched her happily, she felt so much relief it was hard to quantify it. Then Splash turned her attention back to Sun **, “You know, I never could have done this without you.”**

Sun just smiled bashfully.  _ I couldn’t have done it without you either…  _

Splash eyes seemed to be searching for something in Sun, some sign. But Sun couldn’t figure out what it could be.  **“I mean it Sun, thank you.”** This was more serious. Sun felt her heart beat rising at the sudden seriousness in Splash’s tone.  _ Why is she looking at me like that?  _ **“Of course..”** Sun managed to choke out, despite her surprise. Splash held Sun’s gaze for a moment longer before smiling,  **“Come on, let's join the others and see when we will leave.”**

The next morning, Sun woke up to find Splash laying next to her, their pelts brushing slightly. She watched Splash sleep for a moment, admiring how the sun shined on her pelt. To Sun’s dismay, Splash’s eyes opened to catch her staring. Splash held her gaze for a moment, then yawned.  _ Is she mad? Was that creepy? Why did she have to wake up right then?!  _ But Splash didn’t seem angry,  **“Good morning, Sun.”** She whispered delicately. 

**“G-good morning..”** Sun replied, not as gracefully. 

Splash chuckled and reached out to put a paw on Sun’s. “ **Are you ready?”**

Sun felt her cheeks flushing at the contact.  _ It doesn’t feel like this when Lark and I touch. I don’t understand. Wait- what am I supposed to be ready for?  _ **“Um… I’m sorry, what did you say?”**

**“Are you ready? For our last day of traveling?”**

Realization flooded Sun, **“Oh, yes, that. Of course.”** She cleared her throat **, “How’re you feeling?”**

Splash rolled her eyes,  **“I feel fine, a little uncomfortable. But, that’s nothing a proper nest can’t fix.”**

Sun smiled, making a mental note to find her something for bedding tonight, no matter where they ended up. Sun got to her paws, then moved over to help Splash up. 

**“I can get up on my own you know.”** Splash retorted playfully. 

Sun laughed softly, _I’d like to see her try…_ **“I know you can. I just like to help.”**

With Splash finally on her feet, she stretched and then looked back at Sun,  **“Let's go see if there is any prey left from last night, I need something to eat.”** Sun didn’t reply, but followed her dutifully.  _ I should catch her something fresh, but she won’t want to wait.  _

* * *

**Petal**

Petal had noticed how close Splash and Sun had become during the journey, but something seemed to be changing. What once was friendship seemed like more somehow now. She admired their relationship, whatever it was. However, she did think that it was a little weird that Sun was getting so close to Bee’s mate. At first, it was clear that it was to help Splash. But now it seemed like Sun needed Splash just as much as Splash needed Sun. Petal didn’t have time to speculate now though. There were more important things to do. She woke Bramble up, he yawned, stretched, and then nuzzled her softly. She nuzzled him back, taking in his scent.  _ I’m lucky to still have him with me.. I can’t imagine being in Splash’s position.  _

Before too long, the cats were gathered, beginning their last day of travel. They moved toward the lake, as a unit. It was clear that there were different types of terrain. Now, they just had to choose which type they liked the best, and find a place to make camp. At first, they had been afraid to go toward the moors because of the twoleg place and the horseplace, as Crow had called it. But he encouraged them to go, saying that the horses wouldn’t bother them from behind their posts. The moors felt too open to Petal. But, a few of their tribemates enjoyed it. Crow explained that the birds were not normally as large as the ones they fought in the mountains and that seemed to calm a lot of cats. But, they had a lot of territory left to search. So, they kept going. They found a gentle stream that led to the lake which separated the woodlands from the moor. It was easy enough to jump, though Feather had to help Crow cross because of his leg and Rain almost didn’t make the jump and had to be pulled up by the scruff by Storm. Graystripe and Bramble seemed particularly excited about the forest. Petal had to agree with them, it was full of herbs and the trees offered a nice coverage. After exploring the forest, they decided to head up the stream, to see if maybe there was a waterfall like at their old camp. Unfortunately, they did not find a waterfall. But, they did find a place that they could possibly make camp. It was close enough to the water that you could hear the stream, which would be a comfort to a lot of cats. But not too close as to have to worry about flooding. Brook came up to Petal, excitement flooding off of her, **“I think this is it Petal.”**

Petal seemed a little taken aback, “ **We haven’t searched the rest of the territory yet though, what if-?”**

**“Petal, could there be a more perfect place for us? Close to the moor, close to the forest, foliage to protect us, plenty of undergrowth to weave into dens as Storm suggested.. The stream… “** She didn’t need to go on.

Petal smiled, “ **You’re probably right. The tribe is tired too… It would be hard to go around the lake in a day, and if this is the best spot then it will be a wasted effort. We could camp here and send a patrol out tomorrow just to see what the rest of the territory holds.”**

Brook nodded,  **“I think we could start making camp here, but a patrol isn’t a bad idea. I’ll think of a few cats to send out tomorrow. For now, let’s gather the tribe to tell them the news.”**

The tribe celebrated together, no one seemed to have a problem ending their journey a little early. They were exhausted. But, there was still work to be done. A few patrols went out to hunt, and brought back more freshkill than they’d seen in a long time. They made a pile in the middle of their makeshift camp. Some cats fetched moss for bedding, while others plucked the feathers off of their prey to add to it. The whole tribe was working diligently. By the end of the day, they had enough beds for everyone. They all slept together for tonight, but tomorrow the building of the dens would start.. The reinforcement of brambles around the edge of camp would have to be built and Petal would need to start collecting herbs. 

She gazed around happily at her tribe, Bramble at her side.  **“We’re home…”**

Bramble purred **, “I like it..”**

** Petal couldn’t help but join, “ **Me too.”** **

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I threw in a picture of Bramble and Petal for you, hope you enjoy <3
> 
> Also, head's up, we might be doing a time skip soon.


	35. Tribe Update # 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No time has passed, I just wanted to give an update. There are no longer prey-hunters and cave-guards. All cats share duties like the clan cats used to. It's because of their new battle training that they do this. They also decided it because they'd recently had cats changing positions anyway (Pine, Sun, Petal...). So, they let everyone do both and nobody is deciding the fate of the kits anymore at birth. Kits may decide to become a healer to-be if they please. 
> 
> Brook will not have multiple lives because I don't believe that tribe leaders are granted more than one life.
> 
> Also at the bottom of the tribe list, there is a picture of where I picture the tribe living at the lake.

**Tribe of Rushing Water**

**Chieftain**

  * Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook) - brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes. 



**Deputies**

  * Wing Shadow Over Water (Wing) - gray and white she cat with green eyes
  * Storm that Rumbles Mountain (Storm) - dark gray tom with amber eyes



**Healers**

  * Petals that Bloom In Sunlight (Petal) - silver she cat with ice blue eyes 



**Full Tribe Members**

  * Storm Clouds at Dusk (Dusk) - dark gray tom with brown eyes
  * Graystripe - dark tabby tom with amber eyes
  * Millie - light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes
  * Talon of Swooping Eagle (Talon) - dark brown tabby tom
  * Bird that Rides the Wind (Bird) - gray-brown she cat
  * Crag where Eagles Nest (Crag) - dark gray tom
  * Flight of Startled Heron (Flight) - brown tabby she-cat
  * Brambles that Pierce like Claws (Bramble) - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes
  * Tawny Owl Feather (Tawny) - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes
  * Feather Blown by the Wind (Feather) - silver tabby she cat with ice blue eyes
  * Crow who Soars Above (Crow) - dark smoky gray, almost black tom with blue eyes
  * Pebble that Rolls Down Mountain (Pebble) - gray tom with one white paw and green eyes 
  * Moss that Grows by River (Moss) - light brown she cat
  * Screech of Angry Owl (Screech) - black tom
  * Sun that Shines on Mountain (Sun) - silver tabby she cat with one amber eye and one scarred eye. 



**Kit-Mothers**

  * Splash When Fish Leaps (Splash) - pregnant light brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes.



**To-Bes**

  * Pine that Clings to Rock (Pine) - light brown tom with amber eyes 
  * Lark that Sings at Dawn (Lark) - pale tabby she-cat with green eyes 
  * Grass that's Blown by Wind (Grass) - brown tabby tom with green eyes. 



**Elders**

  * Rain that Rattles on Stones (Rain) - Speckled brown tom



**Cats Outside the Tribe**

  * Squirrelpaw - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes 



**Tribe of Endless Hunting / Starclan**

  * Rock Beneath Still Water (Rock) - brown tom
  * Sheer Path Beside Waterfall (Sheer) - dark brown tabby tom 
  * Jagged Rock where Hero Sits (Jag) - dark gray tom
  * Cloud with Storm in Belly (Cloud) - white she-cat
  * Swoop of Chestnut Hawk (Swoop) - dark ginger she-cat
  * Teller of Pointed Stones (Stoneteller) - brown tabby tom with amber eyes
  * Night of No Stars (Night) - black she-cat 
  * Gray Sky Before Dawn (Gray) - pale gray tabby tom
  * Bee that Lands on Flower (Bee) - black tom with amber eyes.




	36. Chapter 31 : Petal and Sun

**CHAPTER 31**

**Petal**

***One Week Goes By***

Splash went into labor in the early morning, meaning Petal got hardly any sleep. She was currently fetching herbs for the soon to be mother from her new makeshift den. It wasn’t quite as grand as the cave she used to have, but she was working with Bramble to create more spaces for herbs and nests for sick cats. She padded over to the completed nursery, Sun was scrambling into the den as well. Petal wished her sister would let her tend to Splash, _I do have the healing skills here after all.._ But with only the three of them in the den it shouldn’t be too crowded, so she kept her mouth shut. They’d finished the nursery first because they knew Splash would kit soon. They’d finished it yesterday and today it would be broken in with the tribe’s first litter in their new home.

When she got it, she could tell that Sun was having a positive effect on Splash, calming her with soft whispers. Petal felt Splash’s stomach for movement. She felt the kit-mother’s muscles tighten in a contraction…. And then another not too far after. _They’ll come soon._ Petal was excited, she wanted to meet Bee’s kits just as much as the rest of her kin. But, Splash had to be her priority for now. **“Splash, it’s almost time to push. Sun, did you grab her the stick like I asked?”**

Sun nodded and pulled the stick from behind her and held it out to Splash. Splash gave her a grateful look before grabbing the stick between her teeth.

With her paw on Splash’s belly she waited for the next contraction. Splash tensed again and Petal nodded, **”Push, Splash.”** The healer ordered. Splash obeyed. After a few pushes, a kit slid out onto the nest. Petal was going to break the sack and help Splash groom it, but Splash’s instincts kicked in and she went right for the kit. It was breathing within seconds, Splash was purring, but their job wasn’t over. Petal tucked the kit into it’s mother’s belly and urged Splash to lay down again. **“Now.”**

Splash began to push and another kit slid onto the nest. Splash was more tired after this one, so Petal helped her. She expertly nipped the sack and licked the kit until she could hear it suck in its first breath. _Welcome to the world little one…_

Splash laid on her side, exhausted. Sun continued to whisper encouragement in her ears, **“They’re beautiful, Splash… Beautiful.”**

Petal felt Splash’s belly one last time, to make sure she was done kitting, _Seems everyone is out and healthy._ She checked the genders of the two kits. The first kit was a dark brown tabby tom. The second was a light brown tom. Neither of them looked like Bee much. Though the first tom would have gotten his dark color from Bee, it was more of a mix between Bee’s pelt and Splash’s. And the second kit absolutely took after his mother. Her heart ached to think that her brother would not be here to help raise his son’s. But, she knew he’d be watching over them, always. ****“You have two toms, Splash.. Congratulations.”****

* * *

**Sun**

Sun couldn't explain the love that filled her heart as she watched the newborns suckle from Splash. She had no words. She simply purred uncontrollably. 

**"I think you're purring is lulling them to sleep."** Splash teased. She could see that she was exhausted, but love filled her eyes as well as she looked from Sun back to her kits. "I thought maybe one would look like Bee." She added sadly.

Sun felt guilt pierce her chest, she hadn't been thinking about how sad this must be for Splash too. _She's happy to meet her kits of course, but she's probably thinking of Bee so much right now.._ A hint of jealousy swept through her, but she tried to hold it back. It wasn't supposed to be her here, Bee should be here. These were Bee's kits and Sun was so absorbed she almost felt like these could be hers. But that wasn't possible. **"They have yet to open their eyes."** Sun pointed out gently, shoving her thoughts away.

Splash smiled at the thought. **"Yes, but perhaps they'll act like him more than they look like him."**

The light brown tom squealed softly and Splash purred, **"Do you want to be like your father? That gives me an idea for your name... Bumble of Flying Bee, Bumble for short."** Splash looked at Sun as if to ask if she liked it.

Sun simply smiled, it was a bittersweet name. It would be a constant reminder of their loss, but it also honored her brother. Splash seemed happy with the name, so Sun nodded. **"Bumble... And the other?"**

Splash looked at her dark brown tabby kit and then to Sun. **"I want you to name him."**

Sun was taken aback, **"Me?"** Splash nodded, **"You are an important part of my life, and I hope you'll be an important part of his.. So yes, you."**

Sun held Splash's gaze for a moment, unsure if she should accept. But the fact that Splash wanted her to be a part of this moment, and of the kits lives, meant a lot to her. **"I'm honored..."** She looked down at the tom, thinking of the long journey they made. " **Leaf that Rustles in Wind."**

Splash looked down at her kit, **"Leaf? Is your name Leaf?"** She smiled, **"I like it.. Why did you choose it?"**

 **"I remember how much you loved the sound of the leaves shaking when we first got into the forest. It was nice to see you so happy."** Sun avoided Splash's gaze and looked down at the kits, a bit embarassed at her confession.

To her surprise, Splash licked her cheek. **"That makes me like it even more."**

Sun wanted to ask her so many questions, but it was not the right time. Splash needed to be with her kits. **"I-I'll leave you, Bumble, and Leaf to rest."** She got up slowly, as to not disturbe anyone. **"I'll come by later with some fresh kill for you."** Sun promised as she padded out of the den. She needed to clear her head. She felt like she was taking Bee's spot, but she almost wanted to. _What's wrong with me?_


	37. Chapter 32: Petal

**CHAPTER 32**

**Petal**

The first week had been a little difficult. The tribe had so much territory to choose from, but they obviously couldn’t defend it all. So, they chose a stretch of land that went from the horse-place to the thunderpath. The tribe had no experience crossing thunderpants. Bramble had been sure to tell them the dangers of monsters, but that they thunderpath didn’t seem to be in use right now. They still chose to make it a border so that they wouldn’t have to cross it. And the marshes past the horse place were too mucky. The tribe wasn’t used to such wet conditions, constantly. The forest and the moors would be plenty for them. Petal had done her best to gather herbs, though some of them were different here than in the mountains. She was happy to find most of what she needed, but she planned to ask the Tribe of Rushing Water about a few next chances she got. She might have to talk to a Starclan cat again, if she got the opportunity. 

Their camp was coming along nicely. Dens were beginning to be formed, Graystripe and the other clan cats were heading up the process as the tirbe cats had never made dens out of forest materials before like these. They were in a hilly area, which made lookouts easier. The prey ran well on either side of them, and the stream was being utilized as well for hunting fish. Feather and Storm had taught a few cats already to fish in the mountains, so the transition wasn’t that hard. They ate better than they had in years. In the mountains, it seemed food was always scarce. Petal wished they had known about this place sooner. They wouldn’t have lost so many tribemates and they would all be well cared for. The new territory didn’t seem to host many dangers. 

Crow had warned about something called a dog, which he could smell on the moor near the barn. But, it didn’t seem like an immediate danger. Nothing compared to the invaders at least. 

Currently, Petal was with Bramble picking up some catmint along the water’s edge by the horse place. It was particularly chilly today, leaf-bare would be here soon and Petal was trying her best to get every herb she could find before the winter frost killed them all. She saw a few good, juicy stems and smiled, **“Bramble!** ” She called. **“Here!”** Bramble bounded over and smiled, “ **You found some. Great!** ” He went to pluck them but Petal stopped him, **“You must be careful not to bite too low, otherwise it will kill the entire plant.** ” Petal showed him how to pluck the stems and then Bramble began helping. With their mouths full of enough catmint to hopefully make it through the winter, they were going to start their journey back to camp. But before they could do that, a painful yowl erupted from the barn a few fox-lengths away. Petal glanced at Bramble, concerned. He looked more suspicious than anything. Another yowl told Petal that something was wrong. She set her stems down carefully, “ **Bramble, I have to see if I can help.”**

Bramble gave an uneasy glance at the barn but nodded, setting his stems down too safely next to hers. **“Let me go first.”** Petal didn’t object, he was more skillful at fighting. And they didn’t know what they were getting into. 

As far as Petal could smell, there were a lot of creatures in the barn. But, the scent of blood filled her nose. Bramble turned a corner and stopped, causing her to bump into him. She moved next to him to see what was happening. Two she-cats were in front of them. One was sitting trying to help the second as she laid on her side. They did not look up at them, but a tom called to them from the beams above. It startled her and Bramble. **“Who are you? What are you doing in our barn?”** The tom asked, threateningly. 

A yowl escaped from the she-cat who laid down. Her flank was large, _She’s kitting… and something’s wrong._

**“I heard your friend’s cries. I am a healer, I can help.”**

The tom eyed her suspiciously, but the she-cat helping the mother called up to him, **“Smoky let them help. Listen to her, she’s in pain!”** Then to Petal, **“Please, she’s kitting and I don’t know what’s wrong.”**

Petal glanced up at Smoky as she tentatively took a step forward. Bramble kept his eyes on Smoky, ready to protect Petal if need be. The mother was breathing heavily, **“It’s alright, I’m Petal. I’m here to help.”** She soothed the queen. Then she turned to her friend, who looked terrified. “ **What’s your name?** ” 

**“F-Floss. And this is Daisy. Can you really help her?”** She asked anxiously.

 **“I’m going to try, Floss.”** Petal felt around Daisy’s belly, it seemed that the kit she was trying to push out was not positioned properly. _If I can just move the kit, it should come out and be fine, as long as she hasn’t been like this for too long.._ **“Daisy, I’m going to try and move your kit, they’re not in the right position. This will hurt, but it may save both of your lives. Are you ready?”**

Determination flared in Daisy’s blue eyes as she nodded. Petal used her paws to palpate the outside of Daisy’s belly, gently moving the kit into the proper position. Daisy groaned in agony, Smoky hissed at the healer, but Bramble stopped him from getting close. 

Then Daisy’s eyes widened, and Petal smiled triumphantly, “ **I got it.** ” A contraction started in Daisy’s flank, **“Okay, Daisy. You can push now. It should feel much better.”**

Daisy didn’t hesitate. After one good push the kit slid out onto the hay. Floss helped lick the kit. Petal watched anxiously, unsure if she’d made it in time to save the kit. 

But a squeal emerged from under Floss’s tongue. **“Oh!** ” She meowed surprised. **“Oh, Daisy. He’s okay!”**

Petal felt a wave of relief wash over her. **“Good. Keep licking him, get him warm.”**

The rest of the kitting went smoothly. Petal helped deliver 3 kits, two toms and a she-kit. 

  
Daisy was staring down at her litter, but she seemed oddly depressed. Petal looked at Floss and Smoky who were also looking down at the litter. 

Floss looked up toward Petal and gave a melancholy smile, “ **Thank you for your help.** ” 

Petal offered a smile back, “ **It was no trouble. It’s my duty.”**

Floss tilted her head to the side,” **Your duty?”**

**“In my tribe, I am our healer. I take care of sick cats, injured cats, and help with kit-mothers.”**

Floss seemed interested, **“Oh. What is a tribe?”**

Bramble answered this time, **“We are a group of cats that live together, in the territory by the lake. We take care of one another.”**

Daisy glanced up from her kits, **“Isn’t it dangerous out there?”**   
Bramble shook his head, **“There are dangers, but in a large group, it’s nothing we can’t handle. We are trained to face dangers as they come and as a group we are safer.”**   
Floss glanced at Daisy and then back to the tribe cats, “ **How do you join a tribe?”**

Bramble glanced at Petal but Petal was unsure of how to respond. **“Well, most cats are born into the tribe. But, we do allow others to join, if they are willing to contribute to our community.”**

Daisy’s eyes brightened, “ **M-may I join you? Me and my kits?”**

Petal was taken aback, **“But, you have friends here, and shelter. Why would you want to join us?”**

Daisy’s gaze grew dark. 

Floss spoke first, sadness tugging her voice, **“I had a litter of kits about two months ago, the humans took them away…”**

Understanding hit Petal like a ton of bricks, **“And they will do the same for Daisy’s kits..”**

She looked at Bramble, but he simply nodded. He knew she could not leave them. **“I will speak to my tribe on your behalf. I would let you come now, but you and your kits need to rest. We will come back tomorrow with an answer for you. Until then, be careful.”**

Petal turned to leave with Bramble and began padding out of the barn. From behind, Daisy called out, **“Thank you both!”**

Petal didn’t say a word until they were far enough away for the barn cats not to hear. **“Bramble, will the tribe accept her?”**

Bramble sighed **, “I don’t know. All we can do is try to help her.”**

Petal nodded, but frustration creeped up on her, **“How can these.. Two-legs or humans, or whatever they are, be so terrible?! They ruined your forest, they took the lives of countless cats there, they create thunderpants and have monsters, and steal kits away from mothers…”**

Bramble nuzzled her comfortingly, **“They won’t do anything to you, not while I’m here… And we will make sure they don’t take Daisy’s kits away.”**

Petal was comforted by his scent, she nodded slowly, “ **Okay. Let’s take these herbs back and let Brook know what’s going on. We will most likely need to hold a vote today.”**

Bramble agreed and they both picked up the catmint and headed back to camp. Petal could only pray that her tribemates would feel for Daisy as she did, and want to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right, we may be seeing a few of the same characters from after the clans made their way to the lake territories! Oh the possibilities...  
> Love hearing what you guys think, feel free to leave a comment. Is there someone you're really hoping to see come into the picture?  
> Hope you're all hanging in there with corona and everything..


	38. Chapter 33 : Petal and Sun

**CHAPTER 33**

Petal

**“We don’t turn cats in need away. Think about where our tribe would be if we had. We’d still be up in those mountains being slaughtered. Think about where you would be if the tribe turned Storm away.”** Petal knew that she’d have to fight valiantly for Daisy. The tribe had always been kind to outsiders, but their recent eviction had everyone on edge. She understood it, of course.But Daisy was a mother, just trying to look out for her newborn kits. 

Brook stared at her for a long while.  **“Let me talk to Storm and Wing as well. I’ll give you my answer by nightfall. If they agree, we shall send a patrol to go help you fetch her.”**

_I’ll take it._ **“Thank you, Brook.”** Petal dipped her head respectfully and then padded out of her leader’s half finished den. Looking around she saw Feather and Crow sharing a fish, Bramble sharing tongues with Tawny, Lark and Pine chatting about something in hushed tones, and Screech working on the to-be den with Moss, Graystripe, and Millie. 

There was an evening patrol out now to find fresh kill for them as well. Nothing ever went to waste, everyone seemed to be filling out again. It would take some time, but this volume of prey would have them back to shape in no time. And, if Daisy joined, they’d have 5 new to-be’s soon.  _ Maybe one of them could even be my to-be.  _ She thought excitedly. She padded to her den, picked out some borage from the small storage she had begun and headed for the nursery. 

Inside she saw Sun sitting close to Splash, watching the queen and her kits sleep. Petal smiled, brushing up against her, “ **What are you doing?”**

**“They just look so peaceful. I couldn’t pull myself away.”** Sun admitted quietly. 

Petal smiled, **”That’s true. They do. I don’t think I’ll wake Splash. Just tell her to eat these when she wakes up, they’ll help with her milk.”** Sun nodded, but it seemed like there was something she wanted to ask Petal, so Petal waited. 

Sun seemed to understand that she was waiting for her to say something and finally got the courage to speak, though it wasn’t what she really wanted to say **, “Did I hear Bramble right earlier? Did you help another kit-mother give birth?”**

Petal nodded, “ **I did. She was living in the building by the horse place. It went well, I delivered three kits.”**

**“You’re getting quite a lot of experience in kitting these days.”** Sun teased. 

Petal purred, **“I like it. It’s quite the experience, as you know…”** She glanced down at Leaf and Bumble.  **“I can’t wait to see them grow up.”**

**“I know…”** That same look flashed across Sun’s face. Was it guilt? Or worry? Petal couldn’t tell. She simply nodded to her sister, hoping she would come to the decision to speak to her when she was ready. She padded out of the den and decided to head out with Bramble again to collect more herbs. She could feel the imminent threat of a leaf-bare frost

* * *

***7 moons later***

* * *

**Sun**

Sun watched Leaf and Bumble play fight with Berry, Mouse, and Hazel. Sun couldn’t help but admire Hazel’s ferocity as she battled with her brothers and friends. SPlash and Daisy laid with one another watching the fight, chatting about how excited they were for their kits to become to-be’s. Sun couldn’t help but smile.

Life through leaf bare had been a little difficult, though nothing like what they experienced in the mountains. With five kits to feed, hunting was a priority. Daisy had joined the tribe not long after the vote. The tribe had been willing though, to Sun’s surprise. But, it felt more like the old tribe she knew than the suspicious group they’d become since the invaders. Daisy seemed a bit apprehensive at first, but the tribe was so quick to welcome her and her kits that she relaxed pretty quickly. Splash helped her acclimate as well, teaching her fellow kit-mother the ways of the tribe and telling stories of their history to the kit. Things seemed to be getting back to normal. Well, not normal. But things were good, and a new normal was emerging. 

Lark and Pine were desperate to become full members of the tribe, but they couldn’t leave Grass all alone in his duties. So, they’d become full members when the kits all became to-be’s. Lark complained constantly to Sun. Sun felt for her, it was hard. Lark was only a few moons younger than her and would have become a full member of the tribe long ago if not for the shortage of to-bes.

Sun and Splash had fallen into an unspoken daily routine. Sun visited her every day, ate with her, helped with Leaf and Bumble when needed. She even taught them some battle moves. But, Daisy’s kits seemed distant from her. She was pretty sure it was Daisy’s fault. Sun would never forget the stares she received from her tribemates when she first lost her eye. Daisy looked at her exactly the same way, with pity and fear. Every time Sun came around, the kit-mother tensed up. Daisy tried to hide it but she wasn’t a very good actress. Sun knew the kits picked up on some of it and imitated their mother. Sun tried not to take it to heart, but it was upsetting at times. When she got uncomfortable she reminded herself why she had the scars, she saved Bee once and they were worth every tear. 

There had been a small outbreak of sickness which the former clan cats called whitecough. It grabbed a hold of a few members of the tribe including Tawny, Rain, Leaf, Talon, Feather, and Wing. 

Wing’s condition gew severe, turning into greencough, and ultimately she was unable to beat it. She joined the Tribe of Endless Hunting and was the first to be buried in their new territory. 

Brook had decided that  **Crow** would take Wing’s place, now that he was healed and back to his old self. Sun and Petal had been glowing with pride for their father, happy to see him in a leadership role. Feather was very supportive. Just because she didn’t want to be deputy or chieftain, didn’t mean Crow couldn’t be. He settled into his new role quickly, the tribe embracing his leadership as much as they had Storm’s or Brook’s. 

Sun sat contentedly, enjoying the spring air as it blew through the camp. Her sister emerged from her den and padded over to her, seemingly on a mission.  **“Sun.”**

**“Yes?”**

**“Can you come with me to fetch some herbs? I might take Bramble with us too. But, it’s the perfect time to go out and find some cobwebs. The dew is sparkling and it makes them easier to find.”** __

_ She seems almost excited about this _ . Sun amusedly nodded and stood up,  **“Let's go find some cobwebs.”** Leaf overheard them and came bounding over, his dark fur ruffled from the mock battles with his denmates ,  **“Can I come?”** His amber eyes shined bright in the sunlight. Sun couldn’t help but think of Bee. 

Petal smiled at the tom, **“Leaf, you know better than that. I’ll be happy to have the help, when you’re a to-be. Now, go back to your battle.”** She sent him off with a nudge of her tail. He didn’t object, but Sun knew he would rather go out with them. After Leaf had recovered from his whitecough, he’d stayed with Petal to help the rest of the sick cats. Since then, he’d been fascinated with herbs. Sun had the sneaking suspicion that Petal was going to ask him to be her to-be. 

Petal laughed softly and motioned for Sun to follow her toward the camp entrance. Bramble was waiting for them, and they padded out into the forest together,  _ unaware of the hardship that today’s adventure would bring.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #ominousmusic  
> Okay, we did a big jump this time. I hope that's okay. It really just saves me from writing mundane stuff. I do my best to let you know the big events that happen inbetween jumps. Plus, you guys probably prefer the juicy stuff to fluff. I always did. Loved the discussion last chapter, love hearing from everyone.


	39. Chapter 34 : Petal

**CHAPTER 34**

**Petal**

Over the last several moons, Petal had been able to really test out her new position in the tribe. She’d lost only one patient to greencough, and could possibly have a to-be in a few days. She still hadn’t asked Leaf, but she planned to before his ceremony. Her anxiety was lower than ever before, so she felt at peace for the first time in her life. She was sure this was the role she was born for,  _ Stonteller hadn’t been completely wrong..  _

Petal made her way toward the lake with Bramble and Sun. She wasn’t feeling very well, and had taken some mallow leaves to help settle her stomach.  _ I may not have taken enough..  _ She thought as another wave hit her.  _ I’ll take some more when we return.  _ The small patrol was searching the forest for cobwebs, and the dew of the morning light made it particularly effortless, Petal had just needed more paws. She admired Bramble as he patiently collected a bundle for her. Her heart warmed at the thought of all he had done for her, especially since they’d arrived at the lake. He’d been so eager to help her stock up her herb stores and he had started staying with her in her den as well. Petal had never felt closer to him. “ **That looks like a good batch.”** She complimented as she padded over, one wad of cobwebs securely in her front paw as she walked on three legs. 

Bramble offered a smile, **“It was easy enough to find, this was a good idea. The dew really helped.”**

Petal felt her cheeks blush under his praise. She licked his cheek and then looked around for Sun. She couldn’t see her sister, **“Bramble,”** She began curiously, **“Did you see where Sun went?”**

Bramble shook his head, **“No, but I’m sure she’s not far.”** He sniffed the air tentatively. His demeanor changed almost at once. Petal felt a shiver run down her spine as the fur on his back rose and he threw the cobweb to the forest floor and unsheathed his claws. “ **There’s something wrong. I can smell other cats.”**

Petal stood by him, sniffing the air and realizing that she too could smell something. She could feel her blood rushing in her ears as she thought of all the possibilities, the worst being that the invaders had followed them down the mountain. 

But as the bushes rustled ahead of them, it was Sun that exploded from them, **“Bramble!”** She called, her voice frantic. 

**“What? What did you find?”** He asked authoritatively. 

**“There’s a large group of cats gathered across the thunderpath. One of their cats talked to me from across the border, she said she knew you.”**

Bramble didn’t miss a beat, **“Go tell Brook what’s going on and have her send a patrol to us as fast as she can.”** Sun tried to protest, not wanting to leave them, but Bramble repeated himself, **“Go, Sun. Now!”** Without another glance, Sun took off toward camp.

_ A she-cat who knows Bramble…  _ Her stomach lurched, and not just from her nausea. **“Bramble…?”** She questioned, her voice nearly a whisper.

Bramble’s eyes were pinned on her, his mew uneasy, **“It might be.”**

Petal closed her eyes and took a deep breath, **“Are you sure you want to meet with her?”** _ I wish you wouldn’t..  _

**“I have to.”** That was not what Petal was hoping to hear, **“Sun said there was a large group of cats, maybe she’s found some of the clan cats. My old clanmates may be with her.”** _ As long as that’s the real reason..  _

Petal nodded, **“Let's go see then.”**

Together they walked through the undergrowth until they reached the thunderpath. 

The scents were overwhelming, there were many cats, almost as much as the Tribe of Rushing Water.  _ These can’t possibly all be old clan cats. When Graystripe came back, Squirrlepaw hadn’t found anyone else yet.. _

Petal watched as Bramble scanned the crowd of cats on the other side of the forest. He stopped suddenly and Petal knew he'd seen her. 

His gaze was locked on a dark ginger she-cat with one white paw, a bushy tail, and green eyes.  _ She’s beautiful…  _ Squirrelpaw was here, but who did she bring with her? Were these cats friends or foes? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who did Squirrelpaw bring with her? Any guesses? Find out next chapter! 
> 
> I've been waiting for this since I started this fanfiction! Woohoo!


	40. Chapter 35 : Petal

**CHAPTER 35**

**Petal**

She watched anxiously as Bramble began to pad toward Squirrelpaw. She followed her mate, walking beside him with her head held high.  _ I can’t show weakness in front of strangers..  _

The rest of the cats seemed apprehensive as well. As Petal took a closer look, they seemed tired and worn down. Much like the tribe had been after their journey. Bramble helps her cross the thunderpath which is empty during this season. They stop a few tail lengths from Squirrelpaw. She and Bramble hold each other's gaze without speaking for a long while.  _ This is uncomfortable..  _ Petal was never one to shy away from confrontation, but this felt invasive somehow. Almost as if she shouldn’t be here. She cleared her throat and Bramble glanced at her as she gave him a prompting flick of her ear. “ **Y-Yes. Right. What’s going on here, Squirrelpaw? ”**

The ginger she-cat rolled her eyes, obviously unable to let go of a grudge. **“It’s Squirrelflame now.”**

Bramble nodded slowly, as if remembering something important to him.  **“It suits you.”**

Petal didn’t want to interject, but these two were getting nowhere,  **“Squirrelflame, I’m Petal. I’m sorry, but you didn’t answer Bramble’s question. What exactly is going on here?”**

Squirrelflame seemed to look back and forth between Petal and Bramble for a while, as if trying to determine something. Finally she spoke,  **“Bramble… not Brambleclaw? Figures.”** She took another look at the tabby tom before continuing, hurt seeming to flash in her green eyes,  **“I am here on a mission from Starclan.”**

Bramble’s ears pricked up at the mention of Starclan, but he said no more, giving her a look that urged her to continue. 

Squirrelflame turned her head to the group of cats gathered around her, and then back to Bramble.  **“I was charged with bringing** **_Skyclan_ ** **to join you here at the lake.”**

Bramble’s brow furrowed,  **“Skyclan? They're just part of old kit stories. There were** **_four_ ** **clans.”**

Squrrielflame hissed, her temper rising, **“There were** **_five_ ** **, but the other’s drove them out. When Firestar was leader, he made a journey to help rebuild Skyclan with Sandstorm. And after moons of searching, hoping to find living clanmates, Leafpaw sent me a vision. I was tasked with bringing them to their new home by the lake. I found them and convinced them to come with me. I am a member as well now. They are the last of the clans.”**

Bramble stared at the group of cats, seeming to be trying to wrap his head around what was going on. 

Petal had thought that every clan cat had died, except for the ones who made it to the mountains. **“I don’t understand, how did they survive the two-leg attacks?”**

Squirrelflame glared at her, **“They weren’t living near the clan territories. They had their own land.”** Then back to Bramble.  **“We need to speak with Stoneteller.”**

Bramble sighed,  **“We no longer have a Stoneteller.”** Squirrelflame looked like she was about to question it, but Bramble didn’t give her the time to, **“A lot has changed for us, just as it has for you. But, Skyclan’s leader should meet with Brook, our new chieftain.”**

Petal chipped in as well, **“But, may I speak to your leader, while we wait?”**

Squirrelflame looked like she was about to question why Petla would need to meet their leader, but a pale, cream and tabby she-cat stepped out from among the gathered cats. She sat next to Squirrelflame and gave her a nod. Then she looked at Petal with her amber eyes, **“I am Leafstar, leader of Skyclan.”**

Bramble dipped his head respectfully and Petal followed suit, as not to anger Leafstar.  **“It is a pleasure to meet you Leafstar. I’m Petal, the healer for the Tribe of Rushing Water.”**

Leafstar bowed her head to Petal,  **“I heard we may be meeting a tribe at the end of our journey. It’s an honor. Healer is the equivalent of a leader, correct?”**

But Petal shook her head,  **“It was, once, but now as healer I serve my tribe as your medicine cats would serve your clan.”**

Leafstar seemed interested in Petal, she smiled at her and Petal exchanged the favor,  **“You must have had a long journey, we know a thing or two about those ourselves. Our chieftain, Brook, will be sending a patrol shortly. But, I can help your medicine cats heal any of your injured cats while we wait, and your…”**

Petal struggled for the word and Bramble helped her, **“Warriors.”**

Petal nodded,  **“Yes, warriors. Your warriors may hunt as well if they’d like to.”**

Leafstar nodded, **“Thank you Petal. Our medicine cats are not familiar with the area, maybe you could help them find a few herbs they’ve been looking for?”**

Petal bowed her head again, “ **Of course.”** Leafstar dipped her head as well and then motionted for Petal to follow her. Petal obliged, but not after looking back at Bramble and Squirrelflame.  _ She’s so bad-tempered and abrupt. What did he ever see in her? Or, more importantly, what might he still see in her?  _ The two cats would have a chance to catch up without prying eyes now. Petal stomach tugged again, she didn’t want to think of what this could mean for her and Bramble. She wanted to believe that Bramble could only love her, but he had loved Squirrelflame once. Her mind wandered into a deep dark abyss involuntarily.  _ I just have to have faith in Bramble’s love for me. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skyclan is back! Now, for those of you wondering where they are in their story, Hawkwing's Journey was a major inspiration for who stayed and who went on the journey to the lake, from Skyclan. I also killed off a few cats on the journey that died in Hawkwing's Journey, but I did keep a few. It's sort of a mix. I'll post a tribe/skyclan update after a chapter or two.   
> Hope you're all enjoying your Saturday.


	41. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I tried something new with this chapter. It's from Squirrelflame's perspective. I don't usually like writing from OC perspectives, but I thought you deserved to know what she's been through.

**CHAPTER 36**

**Squirrelflame**

Brambleclaw- no.. Bramble sat in front of her, but he didn’t make an attempt to talk to her. It made her fur bristle. Squirrelflame genuinely felt he owed her an apology for not leaving with her. At the very least she had expected him to show a little remorse. But the tabby showed no sign of remorse. Instead, he was treating her like a stranger.  _ Maybe I am a stranger now.. But whose fault is that?  _

Bramble cleared his throat and glanced over at her. She met his gaze, waiting for him to speak.  **“Did Leafstar give you your warrior name?”**

Squirrelflame nodded,  **“Yes, after I told her I intended to become a member of Skyclan.”**

**“She knew Firestar, then?”**

**“Yes.”**

Sorrow hinted in his voice, “ **Did you really find no one else from Thunderclan?”**

**“Just Graystripe. He made it to you alright?”**

Bramble nodded,  **“He’s settling in well with Millie. He had a bit of a hard time adjusting but I think he’s doing well now.”**

Squirrelflame shrugged,  **“It was probably better than being a loner.”**

Bramble chose to ignore her hint,  **“Wait, were Barley and Ravenpaw safe at least? Their barn couldn’t have been destroyed too…”**   
  


Squirrelflame felt her chest tighten, she had been hoping not to talk about them, “ **They were safe. I stayed with them for a long time after Graystripe and Millie left.”** _ There’s so much I want to tell you.. But where do I start? _

Bramble smiled at this,  **“Good, at least you weren’t alone..”**

Squirrelflame glared at him.  _ Does that make him feel better? To know that I wasn’t alone the entire time I was gone? That’s ironic. _

**“I could have had someone with me the entire time, watching my back. I almost died leaving the mountains by myself. I slipped on a jump and nearly didn’t bridge the gap. I almost plumited to my death, and no one was there to help me.”** She remembered the moment with a shutter. She hadn’t been expecting to confront him with this now, but her emotions were getting the better of her in the moment.    
  


She thought this would make Bramble feel guilty. But instead the former warrior glared right back,  **“And whose fault was that? You told me you were leaving. I told you, I needed to say with Tawny. You left me! You left me when I needed you , Squirrelflame.”** _ When HE needed ME?  _ _   
  
_

**_“_ ** **At least you** **_had_ ** **Tawnypelt. You knew she was alive and safe. I left all my kin behind!”**   
  


**“And whose fault is that?! I never asked you to come along! You couldn’t take no for an answer. ”**   
  


Squirrelflame froze. He had gone too far. Her heart ached as if his words had been daggers,  **“What would you have rather I died with them then? Would that have been easier for you?!”**

Bramble held her gaze, realization of what he had implied spreading across his face,  **“Squirrelflame, I didn’t mean-”**   
  


**“No. I understand what you** **_meant_ ** **.”** She rolled her eyes and took a deep breath, “ **I don’t need this, Bramble. I am part of a clan that respects me and values me like you never did.”** She wanted to hurt him, like he had hurt her, **“And, I have kits. Ravenpaw and I, we have kits together. I have my own kin too now.** ”

Bramble stared at her, shocked.  **“Squirrelflame, you and Ravenpaw? You have kits?”**

**“Yes.”**

**“But, he and** **_Barley..”_ ** **_  
  
_ **

**“I** **_know_ ** **.”** This had backfired on her, he was looking at her as if he was sorry for her.  _ I know better than anybody what his relationship with Barley is. Don’t patronize me..  _

Squirrelflame and Ravenpaw had not had a romance. They had simply offered a moment of comfort for one another in a time of need. 

Squirrelflame had spent moons searching for her clanmates to no avail, and Ravenpaw had been unable to help save them when they were alive. 

Eventually he began to help her search. 

But, after a few moons he had told Squirrelflame that they needed to move on and stop looking. 

It was what Squirrelflame had needed to hear. She was wasting her life away searching for cats who were clearly dead, it was time for her to have a life of her own. 

She knew of Barley and Ravenpaw’s relationship with one another, it was more than friends for sure. But, Ravenpaw was there for her when she needed him to be and they crossed the line from friends to romantic partners for only that one night. 

Things began to fall into a calm pattern with her and her friends at the barn, but then she found out she was pregnant. They could only have been Ravenpaw’s. 

Ravenpaw insisted on telling Barley. His mate did not take the news well. However, once the kits arrived, the tension eased. Barley became like a second father to the kits, and eventually the hurt faded and love replaced it. Ravenpaw and Barley slowly recovered with time, while Squirrelflame had focused all her energy onto her kits.

All of them had green eyes, just like her and Ravenpaw. 

The first was a she cat with fiery red fur, like Firestar. But her paws were white.

They named her Ember.

The second was a tom with black fur, bushy tail, with one white paw like Squirrelflame. They named him Coal.

The third was a white tom with dark and light ginger patches and a bushy tail. 

They named him Thunder. 

Squirrelflame raised her kits with Ravenpaw and Barley for a few moons. But, it wasn’t exactly a happily ever after. Barley still didn’t care for Squirrelflame much, and sitting still had never been her fortey. She longed to be able to run through Thunderclan’s forest again. 

When her kits were about six moons old, Leafpaw came to her in a dream with a message. It had been the first time she’d seen her sister since she left on the great journey all those moons ago. 

There was no hesitation, Squirrelflame would have done whatever Leafpaw asked. 

Her heart had broken, having to leave her kits. 

But they would be with Barley and Ravenpaw.

The stars aligned for her to see them again though. After Squirrelflame found Skyclan, their journey to the lake led them past Barley’s barn.

Squirrelflame was thrilled to see her kits again, but Ember and Coal seemed less enthused. They had been angry at her for leaving, and Squirrelflame didn’t blame them.

Thunder on the other hand, begged to come along with her to the lake territories. He had always been the most adventurous, and her stories of the clans would have entertained him for weeks at a time. She convinced Ravenpaw to let Thunder come along. He was welcomed in Skyclan as an apprentice and renamed Thunderpaw. 

**“Ravenpaw is with Barley still.** ” Squirrelflame explained simply, **“But, Thunderpaw, my son, has joined Skyclan with me.”** She watched Bramble look at his paws, as if trying to think of what to say.

When he finally spoke, he seemed almost agitated **. “Look, I’m not here to fight with you. I actually had hoped we could put everything out in the open and move forward.. But, it looks like you aren’t ready to do that.”** He stood up, glancing over toward Petal for a moment before coming back to Squirrelflame.  **“We were young, we didn’t know what was good for us. I thought I loved you once,** ”  _ Thought?  _ **“I’ve grown since then. I know what it’s like to have a healthy, loving relationship. I hope you will too someday.”**

The pity in his mew made Squirrelflame sick.  **“For Starclan’s sake. Don’t give me that fox-dung. I don’t need a mate to make me happy. I am happy.”** All this time she’d been holding onto these feelings. She had  _ loved  _ him, no matter what he said now that could never change history. But now, she knew he had moved on. In her heart she had always wondered what might happen if they met again someday… This was not how she saw it going. 

Bramble rolled his eyes,  **“I didn’t mean you needed a mate.”**

Squirrelflame rolled her eyes, **“Speaking of mates, how are you mates with Petal, if she’s a healer?”**

**“The tribe allows healers to have mates.”** Bramble’s paws fidgeted, as if he didn’t like that Squirrelflame was bringing up Petal at all.

Squirrelflame nodded slowly,  **“Well, then that’s that. You’re happy, I’m happy. There’s not much more to say.”**

Bramble sat there, looking at his paws as he waited for her to finish.

**“Except, there is one thing that I just don’t get, Bramble.”**

**“What’s that?”** Bramble indulged her, though his patience was wearing thin.

**“How could you leave clan life behind so easily? I mean, you’ve changed your name even. It’s disgraceful.”**

Bramble hissed, his frustration bubbling over, **“I did what I had to do to survive, just like you did. You chose to leave us behind and stay in the past. I chose to move forward and start a new life.”**

**“You couldn’t deal with the fact that you didn’t save your clan, like Starclan intended. I bet it** ** _was_** **easier to forget about them.. and me.** _” A_ s she finished, it became clear that Brook’s patrol had arrived. Brook and Leafstar were already starting to talk, and Petal was coming toward them again. Squirrelflame glared at the silver she-cat. _I’m not sticking around to watch them together again. And I don’t care to hear what else he has to say for himself._ Before he could respond, she stood up, shaking her fur and then moving toward the patrol, leaving Bramble without another word. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so yeah. Elephant in the room.  
> I had Squirrelflame and Ravenpaw have a fling.. It happens.   
> Ravenpaw is just bisexual in my universe rather than gay.   
> I hope that doesn't rub anyone the wrong way. I made my own artistic decision there.   
> It was an opps moment that just happened to result in kits, happens in real life all the time. But, don't hate me for it.   
> I thought she needed a chance to tell her story though. We got Bramble's point of view from Petal when he told her, but there was really no way Squirrelflame would have said this in front of Petal or Sun, so.. This was the result.   
> Let me know what you think, I posted this last night and deleted it, and reposted it. I just feel odd about this chapter for some reason, but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway. 
> 
> This should be the only chapter of it's kind. I don't plan on doing anymore from Squirrelflame's perspective. Though, I do have to chose someone to replace Bee's perspective at some point.. I just haven't decided who yet.   
> Any thoughts on that would be appreciated too!


	42. Chapter 37 : Thunderpaw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge shout out to Shadowkat for my very first peice of fan art! 
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/shadowkat268/art/Thunderpaw-A-New-Start-Fanart-840702358?ga_submit_new=10%3A1588736292
> 
> I love it! 
> 
> I have decided to add two more perspectives because I couldn't just chose one. Today is Thunderpaw. The next one will be revealed in the next chapter, I think.

**CHAPTER 37**

**Thunderpaw**

Thunderpaw did his best not to feel awkward as his mother introduced him to her old clan friends. He had heard so many stories about them, but to see them in real life was not what he’d expected. They were kind, but he had been expecting to meet mighty warriors. Instead, he was meeting tribe cats who had fled their home because they could not fight off intruders. Thunderpaw had a bit of an overactive imagination as well, so no matter who he had met today, they probably couldn’t live up to the expectations he’d created in his head. Currently, they were all in the tribe’s camp. Brook had been kind enough to let them stay with her tribe while they patrolled the rest of the lake territory for their own home. _But, what if this is the best place for us too? What would happen if the rest of the territory isn’t this good? I guess we could just threaten them, but they’ve been so nice.._

He didn’t really want to fight these cats, but was that what he should be thinking? His clan should come first, right? He still felt awkward being in a clan. He was having a hard time making friends, but that was mostly because he and Curlypaw were the only two warrior apprentices and Curlypaw had seemed uninterested in being friends. He also missed his family, Coal, Ember, Ravenpaw, and Barley. He had wished that his siblings would go with him, but he understood why they were mad at Squirrelflame. She had left them, and Thunderpaw had been mad too. But, he had chosen to forgive her. She invited him to come along and something inside of him had told him to go. He had always been fascinated with clan life, but to be a part of it was an entirely different story. They had to worry about so much more than a few humans or protecting a barn. They were caring for the young and old, sick and healthy, and fighting many dangers that they encountered along the way. He had almost no fighting experience, besides what Ravenpaw and Barley had taught him once Squirrelflame had left to find Skyclan. He was behind in warrior terms. Normally, apprentices started at 6 moons, but he had started later. Curlypaw was younger, but more experienced than Thunderpaw. It was a little humiliating, but Thunderpaw hoped in time that he would be Curlypaw’s equal. 

Thunderpaw wanted to go on the patrols to the other side of the lake, but he knew an apprentice would never be chosen for that task, especially not him. _I’d probably just slow them down._ He sighed and laid his head in his paws, his green eyes searching the camp for something interesting. Feather and Crow were eating with Squirrelflame and Tawny, the kits were playing a game of moss ball, Bramble and Petal were bickering- _Wait.. Bramble and Petal are bickering?_ His ears turned toward them, though he tried to be inconspicuous as he listened. 

Petal was a gentle soul, Thunderpaw didn’t need anyone to tell him this. It was clear as day, she was sweet and a hard worker. But Bramble… Thunderpaw hadn’t decided how he felt about the tom yet. He seemed to be avoiding his mother, and when they first arrived he had gotten into an argument with her. 

**“Petal, I told you. I’m over her.”** _Who?_

 **“Then why does she get under your skin so easily still? There’s obviously something still there.”** _Someone he fought with… Squirrelflame?_

 **“There is nothing there. I hold anger toward her, which I’m trying to let go. But she makes it so hard.”** _Why would he be angry at my mom?_

**“If she held no power over you, it wouldn’t be hard. Why do you let her aggite you so?”**

Bramble had no response to this. 

Petal sighed, **“Maybe you need some time to think things over…”**

Thunder could see the panic run through Bramble. “ **Petal, please, no.”**

Petal stared at him, uncertainty painted all over her face. “ **You have some unresolved feelings that need to be dealt with Bramble, in a healthy way. Whatever this is… It is not healthy…”**

Bramble nodded in agreement, **‘I know.. But I don’t know how to.. resolve them.”**

Petal sighed softly, **“You must forgive her, and maybe even apologize to her.”**  
 ****

**“Apologize to her!”**

**“Yes, “** Petal repeated sternly, **“Because she was hurt by you just as you were hurt by her. You were both hurt the day she left. Her feelings are just as valid as you own. There are two sides to every story..”**

Bramble closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and nodded. **“I can try.”**

Petal nodded, **“Good. Because you are my mate, I need all of you.. Not parts of you.”**

Bramble nuzzled her softly and licked her cheek, **“I understand. I’ll fix this.”**

Petal smiled at him softly and turned to head into her den. Bramble was left staring at the entrance until she disappeared. Then he turned his gaze to Squirrelflame, deep in thought. Thunderpaw could only imagine what they had done to hurt one another as Petal mentioned. _My mother hasn’t told me everything about her journey.. What else did she leave out?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My depiction of Thunderpaw, based on Shadowkat's interpertation! Hope I did it justice Shadowkat!


	43. Chapter 38 : Leaf and Petal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a few days, thank you for reading though. I got a bit of writers block that I'm working through. More to come soon, hopefully!

**CHAPTER 38**

**Leaf**

When Petal finally asked him to be her to-be, Leaf had been relieved. Ever since he’d stepped into the healer’s den, he knew he wanted to be like Petal. He enjoyed what little he picked up from her as he recovered from his illness, and he’d been anxious to learn more. He was quick to catch on, and ready to work. So, for his sake, it was a good thing his to-be ceremony happened so quickly after he accepted the position. Bumble had been made a to-be alongside him, but Leaf had chosen a different path. He’d also shared his ceremony with Mouse, Hazel, and Berry. 

Those three…..Leaf could take or leave them, and Bumble tended to stick more with Leaf, even though he may have had more in common with Daisy’s kits. Leaf didn’t mind, he liked Bumble’s company for the most part. 

Sometimes though, he wanted to be alone with his thoughts. Each night, he’d take a moment before getting into his nest to recite the herbs and remedies he’d learned that day. He adjusted to the healer’s den quickly. It was quieter than the nursery with all five kits and two kit-mothers, this was a lot more to his liking. Fidgetpaw and Frecklewish, which were odd names in Leaf’s opinion, were also about to leave the den. Skyclan had managed to find their own territory, and camp site. Leaf was happy to see them go. They weren’t mean or anything, but things were crowded in camp with so many cats. While Bumble enjoyed the excitement, it bothered Leaf to have so many people in camp. He was ready for things to go back to normal. _But, I have to admit, having so many cats in camp makes for more practice, which means quick learning._ There were two times the usual injuries simply because there were two times as many cats. _And, Frecklewish is very knowledgeable too._ He wasn’t afraid to learn from the newcomer, Petal seemed to trust her and Leaf trusted her judgement. 

Fidgetpaw on the other hand, seemed quite slow to Leaf. He had welcomed Leaf happily enough, but then he said that being a medicine cat was hard work and that Leaf would feel overwhelmed sometimes. The medicine cat apprentice had even confessed that he felt stressed often, trying to remember the right herbs. But, Leaf couldn’t relate. 

Memorization came easy to Leaf, once Petal said it, it was pretty much locked in. And, it didn’t seem like a stressful job. You see a sick cat, diagnose the problem, and fix it with the correlating herb. What was so hard about that?

He had found it interesting that Fidgetpaw and Frecklewish couldn’t take mates though, that was not something that was enforced for Petal. Petal was mates with Bramble, and most likely she’d have kits someday with him once Leaf was prepared to handle healer duties on his own. Leaf had overheard Petal telling Bramble that it made her feel sorry for the medicine cats, but Bramble explained that it was the way of the clans. Leaf didn’t feel sorry for them though, and he didn’t understand why Petal did. It was their way of life, they didn’t have to be medicine cats if they wanted to have kits and a mate.

He was currently on a large patrol with a few Skyclan cats, Crow, Storm, and Petal. Leafstar had asked that the tribe scout the territory with them, so that they knew how to get to their camp if there was an emergency. It was a big deal for them to be choosing their home. There was a lot of territory to cover though, and Leaf’s paws already ached. 

When they finally reached the camp it was moonhigh. Everyone was congratulating the SKyclan cats on finding such an amazing place, but Leaf didn’t feel like it was that amazing. **“It’s too far away from us.”** He commented out loud. 

The skyclan cats stared at him and Petal scolded him immediately, **“L-Leaf. They can make their camp wherever they choose. It’s not for you to decide.”**

Leaf shrugged, **“Yeah, but they said if we ever needed help that we could come to them, that’s the whole point of us knowing where their camp is. But, if their camp is so far away, how can we come ask for help in an emergency? It would take too long.”** The gathered cats stared at Leaf, who had said what they were all thinking but not in the right way. **“Leaf, enough.”** Crow scolded him again. 

**“I’m a healer, I offer advice. This is part of that. I think Skyclan should try to find a closer camp-”** Petal flicked her tail over her to-be’s mouth and Leaf coughed out her fur.

* * *

**Petal**

While Leaf wasn’t wrong, he also wasn’t right to speak of this here among the warriors of Skyclan. If they were to bring concerns to anyone, it would be Leafstar or Frecklewish. The whole camp was excited and nervous for another group of cats to be living next to them. While they had more cats to communicate with and help in an emergency, they also worried about starting more battles. They had already tried to fight off invaders once, the tribe did not want to make enemies again. Skyclan was a clan, not a tribe. They were skilled in fighting and hunting and they were used to defending their territory… The tribe was not. If Skyclan decided they wanted the tribe’s land, the tribe would most likely have to leave again. It was to their advantage to keep SKyclan happy, and near, but.. Not too near. They wanted Skyclan to find a home close enough to keep in contact, but the fear was that only tribe land would be what they wanted. Skyclan was also used to the forest, but there was plenty of forest and pines to share in Petal’s mind. But, then again, there had been plenty of mountains to share too… 

**“Sorry, he’s very outspoken.”** The SKyclan cats did not look amused, so she added,” **It’s a lovely camp, you’ll be very happy here. And if there is an emergency I’m sure we will figure out a way to reach you.”** _Though I’m not sure how… Leaf’s right. They should be closer. But if we suggest they move closer, they might not find anything else they like.. Except our camp._

Later, on the way back to camp, she pulled Leaf aside. **“What were you thinking?”**

Leaf tipped his head to the side, as if he didn’t know what she was talking about.

**“You can think those things, but you must keep them to yourself until you discuss them with me. _Then_ we can discuss them with an _appropriate_ member of the clan.”**

Leaf’s ears pricked, **“I was only trying to be helpful.”**

 **“I understand.”** She really did, **“You have to do it the right way though. We don’t control SKyclan. We can only give suggestions. And, even those can be dangerous, Leaf. You are young, and eager. I know this, but you must learn to control your tongue. Not everything is as simple as you assume it is.”** Her new to-be was an odd one. He was passionate about material, yes, but his social skills were lacking at best. He wasn’t mean, just oblivious to others emotions at times. He didn’t often understand social cues or share empathy for the patients. He asked them what was wrong, treated them, and sent them on their way. 

Very soon, she’d have to teach him that not all medicine was that plain and simple. She had questioned her choice of Leaf more than once since he started learning from her. But, it was done. And, he _was_ very quick to learn and had, to this day, never made a mistake with a patient or herb. How long could that last though? What would happen when he got something wrong? Or someone came in with a wound that wasn’t treated by herbs? She had her work cut out for her, but she was determined to help him. _He has the makings of a great healer, I just have to help him on his journey…_


	44. Chapter 39 : Petal

**CHAPTER 39**

**Petal**

A gathering was formed among the leaders, medicine cats, and deputies to talk about Skyclan’s new home. They had met in the healer’s den to make sure that they had enough space and that they could all join in on the conversation. It was crowded, but they made it work. Crow, Storm, Brook, Petal, Leaf, Leafstar, Waspwhisker, Frecklewish, and Fidgetpaw all circled up together and were discussing their positions. Petal watched as Brook spoke carefully to Leafstar, **“It’s a good area for you, we understand that. But, we also need to be able to reach you, just as you may need to reach us.”**

**“My clan has always taken care of itself. We do not need others to help us.”** Waspwhisker nodded in agreement with Leafstar, his chest puffing out proudly.  _ A show of strength.. We get it. We never needed anyone else either, thank you very much.. _

**“The tribe has also lived alone for generations. But, that’s why we want to do everything we can to utilize the situation. Our ancestors have brought us together, we should honor their wishes and help one another. Otherwise, why would they have brought us here?”**

Leafstar glanced at her deputy. They shared a look and then finally Leafstar nodded to him. Waspwhisker cleared his throat,  **“We had a second choice for our camp.. It involves a little more work on our part, but it is close enough to reach in a pinch. It’s not perfect, but we would be willing to move- if - you will allow the thunderpath to be our border marker.”**

Petal thought it was a fair deal, the tribe did not enjoy crossing it anyway, even though it wasn’t very busy. And, it meant that the clan would be closer. Brook looked to her deputies, each giving a nod of approval. **“Very well.”** _She’s glad they didn’t ask for more._ **“And, if it is more work to move there, the tribe is more than happy to lend a few paw’s to help with the construction of your camp.”**

Leafstar smiled at Brook, the tensions easing a bit. **“Thank you, but you’ve helped us enough for now by allowing us to camp with you for so long. Now that everything is settled, I think it’s high time Skyclan moved into its own territory. We will leave tomorrow. You may send a patrol with us, so that you know where the camp is. “**

Brook nodded. **“That’s settled then.”** _ Everyone will be happy to have a little space again. _

Just as the cats were beginning to disburse, Frecklewish stepped forward, **“Excuse me, if I may, I have a suggestion.”**

Leafstar seemed surprised that her medicine cat was speaking, but Brook nodded to her. 

**“Well, I talked to Tawny and Feather about the old clans. They used to meet up every full moon to check in with one another… Maybe we could do the same thing?”**

Brook nodded and then turned to Leafstar, **“It seems sensible, some of our cats have grown to be friends since they’ve been living together. It would give everyone a chance to catch up.”**

Leafstar nodded, **“I agree. It’s a good idea. But, we will need to pick a meeting place.”**

**“For now, it can be near the lake edge, by the end of the thunderpath. If we find a better place we can always change it.”** Brook suggested. 

Everyone agreed, thankfully. So, they parted ways finally. 

Petal was happy at this resolution. She had enjoyed her time with Frecklewish and Fidgetpaw as well as a few other Skyclan cats. It would be nice to see them from time to time still. 

As the other’s left, Petal looked at Leaf. **“I’m proud of you.”**

Leaf tilted his head to the side, **“For what? I didn’t say anything.”**

**“You listened, which is sometimes the hardest thing to do.”**

Leaf pondered this for a moment and then shrugged, abruptly moving on with a new thought,” **Should I fetch that marigold you showed me last week?”**

Petal almost felt as if her words meant nothing to him, but she hoped that wasn’t the case. She sighed, **“Yes, that would be helpful. But remember not to bite too far down, we need it to grow again next season.”**

Leaf nodded,  **“Yes, I remember.”** And then he was gone.

Petal was left to her thoughts and her herb organizing. As Petal worked, her stomach began to rumble and she thought back to the last time she’d eaten.  _ I ate this morning… I shouldn’t be this hungry yet.  _ In fact, the more she thought about it, the more she realized her appetite had been strong the past few days.  _ It’s probably my body making up for when I was feeling sick and couldn’t eat much last week.  _ But something in the back of her mind told her something more serious might be happening. 

As a healer, it was her job to diagnose. And if she was looking at another cat with symptoms like this… She might suspect that the she-cat was carrying kits.  _ But if that were the case, I’d have other changes too.. My belly would be bigger, my milk ducts would pinken..  _ She looked down at them and saw that they were in fact pinker and as she kneaded her stomach it felt slightly bigger. 

Her mind whirled.  _ I’m… I can’t be. I’ve only just started training Leaf.. He won’t be anywhere near ready by the time I kit.. But more than that, I’m not ready… And Bramble still has things to work out with Squirrelflame. I don’t want kits to be the reason he stays with me. We were so careful because we knew we had to wait. How could this happen now of all times?  _ Panic flooded Petal,  _ What am I going to do?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o.o hope you guys like it.. I know it's been a few days. I'll have an updated map with Skyclan's territory shown so you guys can get an idea of where they are. I'll also post a tribe update/Skyclan update. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	45. Tribe Update # 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here's the character lists and the updated map! Finally, I know. I'm so sorry I haven't been able to post in a while. I have summer classes at the moment and they are very hard. But, I'm doing my best. It might be a little slow, but I am still working on this. So, hang in there with me. And I hope you keep enjoying this fanfiction <3 
> 
> Also Shadow you are more than welcome to make any fan art you'd like throughout this experience. You have permission!

**Tribe of Rushing Water**

**Chieftain**

  * Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook) - brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes. 



**Deputies**

  * Storm that Rumbles Mountain (Storm) - dark gray tom with amber eyes
  * Crow who Soars Above (Crow) - dark smoky gray, almost black tom with blue eyes



**Healers**

  * Petals that Bloom In Sunlight (Petal) - silver she cat with ice blue eyes 
  * Leaf that Shakes with Breeze (Leaf) - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes



**Full Tribe Members**

  * Storm Clouds at Dusk (Dusk) - dark gray tom with brown eyes
  * Graystripe - dark tabby tom with amber eyes
  * Millie - light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes
  * Talon of Swooping Eagle (Talon) - dark brown tabby tom
  * Bird that Rides the Wind (Bird) - gray-brown she cat
  * Crag where Eagles Nest (Crag) - dark gray tom
  * Flight of Startled Heron (Flight) - brown tabby she-cat
  * Brambles that Pierce like Claws (Bramble) - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes
  * Tawny Owl Feather (Tawny) - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes
  * Feather Blown by the Wind (Feather) - silver tabby she cat with ice blue eyes
  * Splash When Fish Leaps (Splash) - light brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes.
  * Pebble that Rolls Down Mountain (Pebble) - gray tom with one white paw and green eyes 
  * Moss that Grows by River (Moss) - light brown she cat
  * Screech of Angry Owl (Screech) - black tom
  * Sun that Shines on Mountain (Sun) - silver tabby she cat with one amber eye and one scarred eye. 
  * Pine that Clings to Rock (Pine) - light brown tom with amber eyes 
  * Lark that Sings at Dawn (Lark) - pale tabby she-cat with green eyes 



**Kit-Mothers**

  * Daisy - cream-furred shecat with blue eyes. 



**To-Bes**

  * Grass that's Blown by Wind (Grass) - brown tabby tom with green eyes. 
  * Bumble of Flying Bee (Bumble) - light brown tabby tom with amber eyes.
  * Mouse that Scurries in Grass (Mouse) - big gray and white tom with fluffy fur and green eyes.
  * Hazel of Eagel's Eye (Hazel)- small gray and white shecat with green eyes.
  * Berry that Clings to Bush (Berry) - long furred cream colored tom with blue eyes.



**Elders**

  * Rain that Rattles on Stones (Rain) - Speckled brown tom



**Tribe of Endless Hunting / Starclan**

  * Rock Beneath Still Water (Rock) - brown tom
  * Sheer Path Beside Waterfall (Sheer) - dark brown tabby tom 
  * Jagged Rock where Hero Sits (Jag) - dark gray tom
  * Cloud with Storm in Belly (Cloud) - white she-cat
  * Swoop of Chestnut Hawk (Swoop) - dark ginger she-cat
  * Teller of Pointed Stones (Stoneteller) - brown tabby tom with amber eyes
  * Night of No Stars (Night) - black she-cat 
  * Gray Sky Before Dawn (Gray) - pale gray tabby tom
  * Bee that Lands on Flower (Bee) - black tom with amber eyes.
  * Wing Shadow Over Water (Wing) - gray and white she cat with green eyes



* * *

**Skyclan**

**Leader**

  * Leafstar-brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes



**Deputy**

  * Waspwhisker-gray-and-white tom



**Medicine cats**

  * Frecklewish - mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs 
    *       * Apprentice, Fidgetpaw - a black-and-white tom



**Warriors**

  * Sparrowpelt-dark brown tabby tom **  
**
  * Macgyver-black-and-white tom **  
**
  * Bouncefire-ginger tom **  
**
  * Tinycloud-small white she-cat **  
**
  * Sagenose - pale gray tom
  * Rabbitleap-brown tom **  
**
  * Birdwing-black she-cat **  
**
  * Sandynose - stocky light brown tom with ginger legs **  
**
  * Firefern - ginger she-cat 
    *       * Apprentice, Thunderpaw - white tom with ginger patches and green eyes. **  
**
  * Harrybrook - gray tom **  
**
  * Stormheart - ginger-and-gray she-cat **  
**
  * Mistfeather - gray tom with amber eyes **  
**
  * Squirrelflame - dark ginger she-cat with one white paw, a bushy tail, and green eyes. **  
**
  * Blossomheart - ginger-and-white she-cat **  
**
  * Hawkwing - dark gray tom 
    *       * Apprentice, Curlypaw (a long-haired gray she-cat) **  
**
  * Bellaleaf - pale orange she-cat with green eyes



**Queens**

  * Pebbleshine - pregnant brown-speckled white she-cat **  
**
  * Plumwillow - dark gray she-cat 
    *       * (Finkit - a light brown tom with ginger legs and yellow eyes, Reedkit-is a small pale tabby she-cat , Dewkit - gray tom) **  
**
  * Honeytail - pale ginger she-cat with long fur. 
    *       * (Moonkit - pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes.)



**Elders**

  * Fallowfern - pale brown she-cat with blue eyes and has lost her hearing



* * *

**New Territory Map**

****


	46. Chapter 40 : Thunderpaw

**CHAPTER 40**

**Thunderpaw**

Firefern offered to take Thunderpaw on a patrol and he had jumped at the chance. His mentor had him training extra hard, trying to catch up to Curlypaw. He could tell Firefern was a little frustrated that he wasn’t grasping the material. But, Thunderpaw knew that if he kept training hard that he would continue to make progress. Today’s lesson involved climbing trees to hunt. Thunderpaw had never been a big fan of tree climbing.  _ But that’s what a Skyclan cat does. _ Every time he was up in the branches his stomach dropped and he felt dizzy. But he figured with time he’d get better at it. 

Firefern looked at Thunderpaw expectedly, **“Were you listening to anything I just said?”**

Thunderpaw looked down from the tree tops and into his mentor’s angry eyes.  **“Uh.. I’m sorry Firefern. I’m just nervous.”**

Firefern sighed softly,  **“Thunderpaw, this is the Skyclan way. You need to get over your fears.”**

Thunderpaw nodded, but in his head he had his doubts. _My mother wasn’t a Skyclan cat, neither was my father… What if it’s just something I wasn’t born with?_ But his mentor repeated herself _,_ **“We are going to do this** ** _, today.”_**

Thunderpaw felt that all so familiar drop of his stomach, but he didn’t dare argue. He simply nodded. 

Firefern pointed with her tail to a giant oak tree in front of him. **“You can hear all the birds perched in the higher branches. They won’t be used to predators up there, so you should be able to catch one fairly easily.”**

Thunderpaw gulped,  **“Catch one? All the way up there? I thought I’d start a little smaller…”**

Firefern shook her head,  **“No, we are doing this together. Unsheath your claws and stretch.”** She did the same, and Thunderpaw mimicked her. That pit in his stomach grew. 

Firefern flicked her tail, signaling him to begin his journey up the tree. He took a running start and began, he could feel Firefern coming up behind him. His claws dug in desperately with every pawstep forward.  _ You can do this… You can do this! _ He pushed forward. When he finally reached the first branch he felt excitement and relief flow through him. Firefern perched next to him and smiled, **“Good start, Thunderpaw. Good start.”**

Thunderpaw smiled, “ **Thank you.”** He was proud of his accomplishment.

**“Now, let's keep going.”** Firefern said quickly, beginning to jump from one branch to the next gracefully until she began ascending higher and higher. Thunderpaw took in a deep breath, wishing Firefern had been proud enough with his accomplishment to let him end for the day. But he reached his first branch without a problem. After a few skittish jumps, he began finding his footing and gaining confidence. Firefern had already caught a bird by the time Thunder caught up with her. She glanced at a cardinal sitting in the branches just above them, it had yet to notice them. Thunderpaw took a moment to calculate the jump and then sprang, feeling feather hit his claws. He grasped the bird and landed on the branch, delivering a killing bite. He glanced back at his mentor and smiled, his muzzle full of red feathers. Firefern smiled back, pride shining in her eyes, something Thunderpaw didn’t see often. “ **Great job! Now, that’s enough for today. Let’s get you back down, carefully.”**

Thunderpaw was relieved to be getting out of the tree. He’d taken great strides today, but he still wasn’t comfortable by any means. He picked up his cardinal and jumped down to Firefern’s branch. But, one of his claws caught on bark and broke.  **“AH!”** Thunderpaw cried in pain, flinching to cradle his paw and fumbling his prey. He tried to regain his grip on his bird, but on three paws it wasn’t the smartest decision.  **“Thunderpaw!”** Firefern’s concerned mew called out, and reached for him, but it was too late. He felt the wind in his fur as he fell, branches hitting him on his way to a thud on the hard forest floor.  **_SNAP!_ **


	47. Chapter 41 : Petal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two in one day, hopefully more to come this weekend as I finally get a break. I want you all to have your fill, since I've been gone so long. I'm trying to make up for my absence. Missed you guys!

**CHAPTER 41**

**Petal**

Instead of investigating her predicament more, Petal chose to ignore it, she wasn’t ready to face it. So, she’d keep it a secret at least until Bramble decided to apologize to Squirrelflame.  _ Now isn’t a good time to tell him. Skyclan will go soon, hopefully he’ll apologize once they leave and the whole thing will be behind us. _ She had already divided her stores in half to help Skyclan start their own. It was the neighborly thing to do. Frecklewish and Fidgetpaw were kind enough to help her replenish some of the herbs, but there were a few she and Leaf would have to pick after they’d gone.  _ I want to share, but I need my own stores to be filled too..  _ It might have been selfish but she would rather have it and not need it than need it and not have it. 

Leaf was out learning a few basic battle moves with Bramble today, but the session must have ended a little early because she heard the two toms come in through the entrance to the healer’s den.  **“Bramble? Leaf? Back so soon?”**

Leaf shrugged, seeming to have no opinion on the matter. Bramble on the other hand..  **“Your apprentice needs to learn some manners, so he’ll be clearing out the elder’s den for a few days.”**

Petal nodded knowingly.  **“Leaf, you will do as Bramble says.”**

Leaf nodded,  **“Okay. I’m not sure what I did to deserve it, but I’ll clean the elders den.”**

Petal looked to Bramble for an explanation. 

**“He refused to keep training after I taught him two moves.”**

Leaf shrugged, **“How many moves does a healer really need? I’m supposed to heal, not hurt.”**

**“Leaf, even healers must protect themselves when the need arises. It’s good to know how to defend yourself and your patients.”**

Leaf tilted his head to the side, intrigued, **“How often does that happen?”**

**“I’ve had to fight for my patients… Once is all it takes, Leaf.”** Petal urged. 

Leaf nodded and then looked back to Bramble,  **“I guess I can learn a few more moves from you, if you’ll still teach me.”**

Bramble seemed shocked, but the tom nodded.  **“I suppose we can try again soon.”**

Leaf gave a curt nod, **“Thanks.”** Then the young tom padded to the herbs store. 

Once he was gone Bramble gave Petal a look,  **“I don’t know how you put up with him, honestly.”**

Petal shrugged,  **“He’s kin, but also, he’s a great learner. He’s got a great mind for herbs and healing. He just needs to work on his bedside manner a bit. I think he’ll become a fine healer one day.”**

Bramble sighed,  **“Well, I wouldn’t have thought he had a great work ethic based on today’s performance… “**

Petal nodded, **“He’s got a good tongue for debate, he likes to know why and how things work.”**

Bramble sighed,  **“I suppose I’ll have to change my tactics, he seemed more interested in protecting his patients than himself. So, I’ll try that.”** Petal nodded and Bramble’s eyes met hers. There was so much she wanted to say, but how?  _ This feels so… wrong.  _ Bramble must have sensed her discomfort. 

**“I’ll talk to her before she leaves, Petal. I don’t want this to come between us anymore.”**

Hope grew in Petal’s heart, but she stopped it before it went too far.  **“Actions speak louder than words, Bramble.”** He opened his mouth to reply, but a warning cry from outside interrupted them.

**“Help!”** Petal shot from the den, Leaf coming out of the herb store and flying to her side. Firefern flew through the camp entrance.  **“I need help! Thunderpaw’s fallen from a tree!”**

Squirrelflame jumped up and raced toward Firefern at the sound of her kit’s name.  **“Thunderpaw?! Where? Where is he?!”**

**“The giant oaks!”** Squirrelflame didn’t hesitate. She raced through the entrance of the camp and out to her kit. Petal looked at Frecklewish and Fidgetpaw, “  **You go on ahead, Leaf and I will bring supplies.”** The two medicine cats nodded and took Firefern with them to show them the way.  _ Oh no… A fall from that height can cause serious injuries.  _ **“We better prepare for the worst.”** She whispered in Leaf’s ear.  **“Let’s fetch our supplies and hope we aren’t too late.”**


	48. Chapter 42 : Leaf and Petal

**CHAPTER 42**

**Leaf**

Leaf had no idea how Thunderpaw had survived the fall. But, it made for a great learning opportunity. Petal taught him how to set bones, treat a concussion, and if Thunderpaw ever woke up he’d get to learn the physical therapy to go along with all of it. But, Squirrelflame was always in his way, asking him questions. _Skyclan’s been gone for days, why doesn’t she go with them?_ _  
_ Petal had offered to keep Thunderpaw here while he recovered, since he couldn’t be moved and Skyclan was moving to their new camp. Plus, Thunderpaw had a long way to go toward recovery. Squirrelflame decided to stay as well, refusing to leave her kit. He had yet to wake up, and part of Leaf didn’t believe he would. _It really would be a shame though, after all the hard work we’ve put in to keep him alive._

_**Petal** _

Yes, Squirrelflame had been in her den for days. Petal had patients, but not enough for this task. The fire colored she-cat got on her nerves day and night. She did her best to be considerate, she really tried. But no matter how hard she cared for Thunderpaw, it was never enough for Squirrelflame. She would go on and on about how Leafpaw would have been able to fix him and that she was a better medicine cat than Petal would ever be. Petal did her best to bite her tongue.  _ I don’t know who Leafpaw is but I feel bad for whoever had to spend enough time to get close to you-  _ Petal stopped mid thought and took a deep breath,  _ She’s afraid and she’s lashing out. It’s not about you, Petal. Leafpaw must have been special to her, just like Thunderpaw. She’s projecting her feelings. _

Currently, Petal was watching Squirrelflame as Leaf checked Thunderpaw’s wrappings. The shallow rise and fall of his chest told Petal that there was still hope.  _ If he would only open his eyes…  _ Squirrelflame locked eyes with her,  **“What?”** She hissed.

Petal sighed,  **“I was just praying for him to wake up.”**

Squirrelflame rolled her eyes and looked back down at her son.

Leaf continued to check the wrappings as Petal drew closer.  **“What, Squirrelflame, do you not believe in the power of our ancestors?”**

Squirrelflame glared at her,  **“My relationship with our ancestors is complicated.”**

Petal tilted her head to the side,  **“How so?”**

“ **I don’t want to talk about it.** ” Squirrelflame put a stop to the conversation. Petal didn’t push further, but curiosity lingered. 

Leaf, completely transfixed on his work, thankfully did not comment. He finished his duties and went to clean out the elder’s den. 

Squirrelflame laid down next to Thunderpaw, and Petal tried to give them space. 

Petal worked quietly, listening for any signs of changes in Thunderpaw.

_ In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. _

His breathing had been consistent for days. 

_ In. Out. In. Out. In……… Out………  _ Petal’s ears pricked and her gaze swept over to Squirrelflame and Thunderpaw. 

She could see hope flicker in Squirrelflame’s green eyes at the sound of a deep breath from her son. But, it faded quickly as his breathing returned to it’s normal rhythm. 

_ In. Out. In. Out.  _

Petal walked up to Thunderpaw and checked him again, but nothing was different. Her heart did break for Squirrelflame,  _ It’s hard for me to watch, but if this was my kit?  _ Her thoughts flowed back to the fact that she may soon be a mother herself.  _ What if this did happen to one of my kits?  _

Squirrelflame laid her head down close to Thunderpaw’s ear. Petal was only just close enough to hear,  **“Starclan cannot have you too… You must wake up.”**

Petal pondered this for a moment.  _ Who else did they take?  _ Then it hit her. Squirrelflame was the only one to go back to the clan territory after the news of their fallen clanmates. She refused to believe her ancestors. She had the hardest time adjusting to life without a clan.  _ She must have lost someone very near to her heart to have such pain.  _

**“He will wake up, Squirrelflame.”** Petal urged.  **“He’s alive, we just have to wait now.”**

**“But for how long?!”** Squirrelflame erupted. **“I can’t just sit here while he’s in pain.”**   
  


**“I know, but you must. He needs you. You will help him by being here, and by taking care of yourself too.”**   
  


Squirrelflame stared at her,  **“I should have been there.”**

**“You couldn’t have stopped it even if you were there.”** _This is reminding me of a conversation I had with Bramble once… Maybe these two have more in common than I thought._

Squirrelflame sighed and then looked at Thunderpaw again, faintly she whispered,  **“I haven’t been kind to you, why are you being so nice to me?”**

Petal padded up to the she-cat and laid her tail on her back,  **“It’s what healers do, we heal those in need. Did you think that Thunderpaw was my only patient?”**

Squirrelflame actually offered a small brisk smile.  **“You know, you remind me of someone I used to know.”**

Petal tilted her head to the side,  **“Who, may I ask?”**

**“Someone from my past. She was kind and always seemed to know what was on my mind.** ” Pain flicked in her eyes.

**“Well, I’m honored to be compared to her, whoever she was.”** Petal decided this was a good chance to end the conversation, it had been productive but she didn’t want to push her luck with Squirrelflame. She nodded to the hot tempered warrior and then went back to her healer duties. 


	49. Chapter 43: Thunderpaw

**CHAPTER 43**

**Thunderpaw**

PAIN!

Darkness. 

Darkness. 

Darkness. 

Pain. 

Darkness.

**“...You must wake up.”**

**“He will….”**

**“I should have been there…”**

Darkness. 

Pain.

Darkness. 

**“It’s time to rebandage his legs. Leaf, show what you’ve learned.”**

Pain. 

PAIN.

PAIN.

Pain.

Darkness. 

**“Petal, will he ever wake up?”**

**“... I hope so.”**

Darkness. 

Dark… Dark…D…

_ What’s going on?  _

PAIN.

_ Why can’t I move? _

PAIN.

**“Petal, Squirrelflame, he’s moving.”**

PAIN.

_ What’s going on?!?!?  _ **“Don’t move, it’ll hurt more if you move.”**

Pain.

**“Is he waking up?”**

**“Possibly….”**

_ Are they talking about me? They must be.  _ Slowly, he tried to open his eyes.

BRIGHT!

BRIGHT.

BRIght.

Bright. 

**“Thunderpaw?”** A beautiful silver she-cat was looking into his eyes. Her blue eyes filled with hope. 

_ She must be talking to me.  _ “ **Yes?** ”  _ Ouch, my head…  _ His head was pounding. 

**“Leaf, get him some poppy seeds for the pain.”** Another dark tabby tom nodded and padded toward a crack in the wall. 

A tongue rasped his cheek and he flinched away, causing pain to flow through his body.  **“Ah!”**

A red she-cat stepped back, looking upset, **“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’m just so relieved..”**

Thunderpaw looked from the silver she-cat to the red one. “ **Who are you? Where am I?”**

The silver she-cat’s expression turned from hopeful to concerned. But the red she-cat spoke first, “ **Thunderpaw, what are you talking about? Don’t you know who I am?** ”

“ **No.** ” Thunderpaw could see the hurt in her eyes as he spoke. It almost made him wish he did. 

**“Amnesia.”** The silver she-cat spoke softly as Leaf came back into the den and set what Thunderpaw assumed was poppy seeds next to him. Leaf instructed him to lick them and he did. 

**“Amnesia? He doesn’t remember anything?”**

The silver she-cat looked from the red one to Thunderpaw.  **“No. It doesn’t seem like it.”**

**“Petal, will his memories ever come back?”** Worry and stress emanate off of the red she-cat. 

Petal gave her a solemn look **. “I don’t know, Squirrelflame.”**

Thunderpaw’s vision began to fade and his eyelids began to droop. 

**“The poppyseeds are kicking in…”** Leaf’s voice was closest to him. **“He’s going back to sleep.”**

**“Good, let him rest,”** Petal said quickly,  **“Maybe his memory will come back after he rests a bit more.”**

Darkness… 


	50. Chapter 44 : Petal

**CHAPTER 44**

**Petal**

Things had calmed down since Thunderpaw woke up and Skyclan had left. The stresses of the situation had made Petal more tired and she was working harder, so she ate more. A few days ago, she had figured out that she wasn’t pregnant. If she had been, her belly would have been protruding. It was a relief to her that she wasn’t pregnant, but also a disappointment. _I want kits someday… Now wasn’t the right time, but I wish it was._

  
Because Leaf wasn’t trained properly, it would have been dangerous for Petal to take time off of her duties or to even give birth. She couldn’t help herself through a birthing, or teach him while she was in labor. It would have been too much. But her heart was still heavy at the loss. Even though there were never any kits, she had sort of imagined them in her head. But over and over again, she told herself it was better this way. Bramble still had not apologized to Squirrelflame and Petal didn’t want kits to be the reason he made up with her. _I’ll get my chance someday._

She was aware of Squirrelflame watching her from the corner of the cave. Thunderpaw was sleeping again. The two she-cats had become a little closer since their conversation. Squirrelflame seemed to trust Petal a little bit more. Petal wasn’t sure what to think about Squirrelflame, she’d been hurt so much and was quite fierce because of this. But, underneath it all, Squirrelflame was a kind soul, gentle, and a good mother. Her green eyes bore into her pelt, so Petal finally looked up and met her eyes. 

**“What’s wrong, Petal?”**

Petal’s ears dropped, “ **What are you talking about?”**

**“You don’t seem like your usual self.”** Concern hinted in her mew.

Petal opened her mouth to reply that she was fine, but then she stopped. Squirrelflame had confided in her recently, and Petal needed to talk to someone. She couldn’t talk to Bramble at the moment and it felt too awkward to talk about with Feather or Crow. Petal sighed, “ **I… I thought I was pregnant.”**

Squirrelflame’s ears pricked, curiously, **“Thought?”**

Petal nodded. **“Thought.”**

Squirrelflame nodded, **“And you wanted them.”**   
  


Petal nodded, “ **Yes. It wasn’t the right time… But yes.”**   
  


Squirrelflame sighed, **“I understand. My kits were unexpected, but I was still excited about being a mother.”**

**“Yes.. I’m ready. But, Leaf needs to be trained and Bramble and I…”** Petal trailed off, realizing that she probably shouldn’t talk about Bramble.

Squirrelflame just ignored her comment though. **“It’s okay to be sad for your loss, but you’ll have another chance, I’m sure of it.”**

Petal smiled lightly, **“I’m sure you’re right… Thank you.”**   
  


**“You’re welcome..”** Squirrelflame smiled back and then went back to paying attention to her son. 

Petal was grateful for the conversation because it had cleared her head. _I’m glad she was here…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Petal's not pregnant.... But it could be in her future. Her and Squirrelflame are bonding. I like the idea of Squirrelflame opening up to someone, and I'm sort of glad that it was Petal. She's probably most like Leafpaw in the original series so it made sense to me. So happy to see we have a few new readers and a few older readers. Great to see you all still enjoying yourselves :)


	51. Chapter 45 : Leaf

**CHAPTER 45**

**Leaf**

It had been a few weeks since Thunderpaw woke up. He was healing nicely in every way… except for his memory. The young tom had yet to remember who he was or how he came to be in the tribe’s camp. But, there was one thing Thunderpaw made clear, he didn’t like Squirrelflame and Petal hovering over him. Leaf didn’t blame him, they asked him so many questions, trying to jog his memory.  _ It’ll come back if it wants to. There is no way for us to heal that, it’s impossible. It’s in the hands of the Tribe of Rushing Water.  _

Leaf didn’t bother asking questions when he took care of Thunderpaw’s bandages. He just did his work and brought him food. Sometimes he even ate with Thunderpaw to keep him company. Since his fall, the tom had become quite quiet, which was much more to Leaf’s taste in company. He valued silence. He didn’t understand why Petal and Squirrelflame had to be so chatty all the time, it was quite distracting. Thunderpaw never complained when Leaf joined him, so Leaf just came and went as he pleased. It was actually nice to have someone to eat with besides his brother, Bumble, who would check in on Leaf from time to time. Bumble liked to go on and on about his training though, whereas Thunderpaw didn’t seem interested in talking about anything. And that suited Leaf just fine. 

When it came time for Thunderpaw to start physical therapy, Petal made it clear that he was to start off slowly, in the water of the cave. In the old Tribe camp, apparently there had been a large pool for Stonetellers to use this technique in, they were lucky to have something similar in their new home as well. His bandages were still on, but Leaf had applied a more flexible material so that it supported instead of immobilizing his back legs. Thanks to Petal and Leaf’s efforts, it looked like Thunderpaw would at least have limited mobility in each leg. But, it would be a long recovery process. Today was their first day in the water. Thunderpaw was already on edge, Petal and Squirrelflame were talking too much, as usual. Leaf sat close by, planning to observe only today. 

**“Now, again, please just take it very slowly. We don’t want you putting too much pressure on your legs just yet.”** Petal said quickly.

**“Be careful, Thunderpaw. Listen to Petal, she’s the expert,”** added Squirrelflame.

The poor tom hadn’t even taken his first step before he growled **, “I get it, just let me try!”**

The two she-cats looked taken aback, Squirrelflame especially. Petal put her tail on the red queen’s shoulder. **“This is stressful for him, why don’t you go get some fresh air while we try some movements?”**

Squirrelflame looked as though she was going to refuse, but Thunderpaw popped up,  **“I’m right here, quit talking about me like I’m not here.”**

  
Squirrelflame looked on the verge of tears. She ended up nodding to Petal and leaving. Leaf could understand that it would be hard to not have your son remember you. He tried to think about what it would be like for Splash if he quit remembering her, and it did make him sad. Usually he had a hard time relating to his patients, but this was easy because he knew how much his mother loved him. Why would THunderpaw’s mother love him any less? 

Thunderpaw grimaced against Petal as they made their way to the pool. Petal was murmuring encouraging words, but Thunderpaw just seemed to get flustered the more she talked. Finally Thunderpaw looked over at Leaf. His green eyes were pleading with him, begging him to step in for Petal. Who was he to refuse? 

**“Petal, I think I might learn better if you talk me through it instead of demonstrating. Would that be okay?”** He asked as they hit the water. 

Petal looked from Thunderpaw to Leaf and then finally nodded. She padded back out of the pool and let Leaf join Thunderpaw. The water was cold against his belly, but it felt refreshing. He shouldered himself into a position to help Thunderpaw walk in silence. He felt the tom relax,  _ He really hates it when she talks to him like a kit. Why don’t they just treat him normally? I don’t understand. He’ll get better, he didn’t die or anything.  _

Petal would call out a move from the shore and he would help Thunderpaw do it. Thunderpaw would only speak if he wanted to try more or if it hurt. Then they’d move on to the next position. They got into a quiet rhythm and before Leaf knew, they had already finished the therapy for the day. He smiled at Thunderpaw, **“Nice job.”**

Thunderpaw smiled, for the first time since he woke up,  **“Thanks, Leaf.”** He helped Thunderpaw back into his nest. Thunderpaw made himself comfortable and Leaf went to grab something to eat.  _ A rabbit sounds so good right now.  _ It had been hard work for Leaf as well, Thunderpaw was a large tom for his age, and Leaf was pretty slim and slender. It took a lot of effort to help him in the water, he’d worked up an appetite. He spotted Squirrelflame talking to Tawny, but he didn’t bother going over to her. He could give her an update later. Instead, he took the rabbit into the healer’s den, placed it by Thunderpaw and began to eat. In their own way, it was a celebratory meal. They had made it through their first day in therapy. They ate together in happy silence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the deal with Sun. I told a lot of her story early on. I'm not saying it's over, but she does kinda have her happy ending for now with Splash. You won't see much from her perspective unless I need an outsider's perspective on something. I really wanted to focus on Leaf, Thunder, and, of course, Petal for right now. Spreading myself between four characters was just a little too much. There is a reason Warriors writers only write from 3 or less perspectives in a series, I understand now. Lol.


	52. Chapter 46 : Petal and Leaf

**CHAPTER 46**

**Petal**

After all her worries about Leaf being able to connect with his patients were resolving. Over the next few weeks, he and Thunderpaw were doing marvelously together. It had never occurred to Petal that some cats may benefit more from not talking than from talking. In a way, their silent friendship had helped Thunderpaw more than Petal’s encouraging words ever would have. 

Petal only wished that Squirrelflame would have been the one Thunderpaw bonded with again. Before the accident, they were very close. He was the only one of her kits to come to the lake with her. Petal could only imagine the pain that Squirrelflame was in, not being able to connect with her son anymore. She’d stayed around the healer’s den still, too stubborn to leave his side. But, she was going on patrols now that he was up and going to therapy. She tended to leave and let Leaf work his silent magic with Thunderpaw when it came time for his workouts. It was quite normal for him to snap at her if she stayed or tried to encourage him. 

Looking at it from Thunderpaw’s perspective, Petal thought it would be weird to have a stranger with all these feelings and memories with you while you don’t even know who they are.  _ It must be frustrating for him too. She’s a constant reminder of what he’s lost and it must be hard not being able to remember her at all.  _

Bramble continued to try and connect with her, but she knew he had not apologized. He said it was because Squirrelflame was going through enough at the moment. Petal understood his reasoning,  _ But I’m going through things too. Things I can’t talk to you about because you won’t talk to her!  _ Her frustration grew with every day, and false pregnancy didn’t help her mood. Her talk with Squirrelflame had helped, but she wished she could have confided in Bramble.  _ I just don’t think it’s smart for me to talk about it with him. I don’t want to motivate him to do this through news like that. I want him to do it of his own will. I suppose he’s not ready yet.  _

As if he could be conjured to her by the mere thought, he poked his head into the den. Petal stared at him for a moment, then turned sadly and padded into the herbs store.  **“Petal, please..”** She went deeper into the herb store so she couldn’t hear. She needed to clear her thoughts. 

* * *

**Leaf**

Things had been odd between Bramble and Petal for a while, not that Leaf thought it was any of his business. He’d seen less and less of the tabby tom throughout his training. He was curious of course, but not enough to dig deeper. Petal was avoiding the tom now though, which meant he had to address Bramble, in case there was an emergency of some sort. He padded up to the forlorn tom, **“Bramble. How can I help you?”**

Bramble sighed, looking down at his paws,  **“I don’t think you can.”**   
  


**“Then you should leave. Petal doesn't seem to want to talk.”**   
  


Bramble’s ears pricked. Leaf’s bluntness often seemed to take his tribemates by surprise. But, he meant nothing by it. It was simply the easiest way for him to communicate.  **“I know. I suppose that’s my fault.”**   
  


Leaf shrugged. He really had no idea either way, whose fault this was. Leaf just watched Bramble silently. 

Bramble met his gaze and then shook his head, **“Sorry, I shouldn’t have come here.”**

**“It’s the healer’s den. Everyone is welcome. But unless something changes or you’re hurt, you better keep your distance for now.”** Leaf warned. 

Bramble stared at him for a moment, as if he was thinking deeply about what Leaf had said. **“Unless something changes… You’re right. I’ll leave you be. Thank you, Leaf.”**

Leaf nodded, but he didn’t know what Bramble was thanking him for. Bramble left the den quickly with what seemed like a new sense of determination in his step. 


	53. Chapter 47 : Thunderpaw

**CHAPTER 47**

**Thunderpaw**

Thunderpaw was becoming more confident with his therapy. He was actually able to bend his knees a little now, which was a huge improvement from before. It didn’t hurt as much either. He was even doing some exercises out of the water. They were challenging, but it felt good to stretch his legs. Petal and Squirrelflame were finally starting to give him a break from the questions.  _ They’re probably giving up hope that my memories will come back. I wish I could remember, don’t they understand? But, if it’s not in the cards, I need to move on.  _

He liked the tribe life enough to possibly make his life here. They were nice cats, and he considered himself very close with Leaf. Bumble, Leaf’s brother, was very nice too. He came in from time to time and told Thunderpaw and Leaf about his training. Thunderpaw didn’t mind it as much as Leaf did though, it was nice to hear about something other than herbs. Leaf didn’t talk about his training much, but Thunderpaw was in the healer’s den and heard most of the lessons first hand. He could probably be a to-be for Petal too if he wanted to. But he  _ really _ didn’t want to. Bumble’s duties seemed much more fun.  _ I can’t wait to run and swim and jump… well… No. Petal’s told you you won’t be able to jump very well. But, I’d take a nice walk even outside this den. It’s so boring here!  _

Lately, the most exciting thing to happen was a badger attack which led to Berry and Crag being injured. Not serious, but it was enough to make them stay in the healer’s den for a few days. It was nice to have new cats in the den. He enjoyed meeting the tribe members when they came in for their ailments. 

But today, Squirrelflame and Petal were talking together by the pool. He couldn’t make out what they were saying, but he figured it was about him. Every time he say Squirrelflame he became filled with guilt. He wasn’t sure what the source was, other than the fact that he felt bad that he couldn’t remember her. He knew he was hurting her feelings, but he couldn’t do anything about it. From what he could tell, it was his mentor's fault for having him up in a tree that high.  _ Skyclan cats sound so weird, who climbs trees like that? You can catch enough on the ground. I’m not sure why I was ever a part of that stupid clan, but now I wouldn’t be able to climb like that if I wanted.  _

A tabby tom with amber eyes entered, Thunderpaw recognized him at Bramble. Leaf had spoken to the tom a few days ago, but he couldn’t figure out why he’d be back. 

Petal sighed and started to turn away, a normal occurrence lately. **“Petal, wait. I want to talk to you and Squirrelflame.”**   
  


Petal couldn’t hide her surprise, **“Why?”**

**  
** **“Yes, why?”** Squirrelflame added, with a little bit of hostility added in the mix.

**“I need to apologize to both of you.”**

Squirrelflame raised her eyebrow, **“Both of us?”**

Bramble nodded, **“Both of you. Petal, I should have done this a lot sooner. If I had spoken to Squirrelflame when you first suggested it, we could have avoided a lot of pain. I’m sorry I’ve caused this rift between us.”** The love in his eyes was clear as day, even to Thunderpaw. But he could sense how nervous the tom was as he turned his gaze to Squirrelflame, **“And I owe you an apology too. I know I hurt you when I refused to leave, that day in the cave. I was scared and depressed, but so were you. I wish I could have been there for you, I should have been there for you. I’m sorry.”**

Squirrelflame was obviously shocked.  _ What’s Bramble talking about anyway? She left but he refused to leave? I don’t get it.  _

Silence filled the cave for so long Thunderpaw thought that she would never respond. But, finally tears began to fall from her eyes slowly. **“T-thank you. That means a lot. I suppose I owe you an apology too. I shouldn’t have put that decision on your shoulders in the first place. I just missed my kin so much…”**

Bramble nodded, **“I know, I know. Squirrelflame, if there’s anything I can understand it’s that. I miss them all so much too.”**

Squirrelflame nodded, wiping away her tears with her paws. **“I know. You were just doing what you needed to.”**   
  


Petal smiled at the two, knowingly.  _ She told Bramble to do this, how did she know they needed this?  _ He admired her wisdom. She was known for her beauty, but she was so much more than that.

**“Yes. But, we are all here together again. Starclan brought us back together again. We should take advantage of it. I don’t want to tiptoe around you anymore.”**

Squirrelflame nodded in agreement. **“We were friends once… Maybe we could be friends again?”**

Bramble smiled, **“I’d like that very much, Squirrelflame.”**

Thunderpaw felt the tension subside, and relief filled its place. 

Petal was staring at Bramble with admiration. She rested her tail on his and he purred. **“I think it would be nice if we were all friends.”**   
  


Squirrelflame smiled, **“I thought you and I already were?”**

Petal laughed softly, **“We are.”**

  
The three cats chatted for a long while, speaking of their old adventures in the forest and the clans. Petal and Bramble also told stories of their time in the mountains. It was surprisingly calming to listen to. Thunderpaw had never heard, or couldn’t remember, these stories being told to him. It was nice to see Petal and Squirrelflame relaxed for once. It made a nice change.  _ At least something is going well for Squirrelflame. I’m not sure why they were fighting, but I’m glad they made up. She could use friends right now too.  _ He thought about Leaf, and how lucky he was to have him as well.  _ Maybe things are looking up for the better finally.  _


	54. Chapter 48 : Petal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it is taking me so long to get these chapters up. My summer classes are rough right now, but I'm doing my best. In fact, I have figured out the rest of the plot, and how this whole story will end. I'm so excited to share the last parts of the story with you all. We still have a while to go, but I'm just so happy to have found a proper ending for this story after all this time. It's been a long journey, thank you all for sticking with me and enjoying with me.

**Chapter 48**

**Petal**

It was the full moon and Petal was looking forward to another gathering with Skyclan. She enjoyed her talks with Frecklewish and Fidgetpaw and wished that they were able to meet more often. The first few gatherings were quite enjoyable, so why would this one be any different?

Petal stood next to Leaf and Bramble as they waited to leave. Leaf kept looking back at the healer’s den. He seemed anxious to Petal, which was unusual for her to-be **. “Leaf, what’s on your mind?”**

Leaf turned back toward her,  **“Oh, I just… I wonder if I should stay with Thunderpaw.”**

Petal smiled,  **“It’s good to see you worried about your patient. If you want to stay, you may.”**

Leaf smiled lightly,  **“Thanks, Petal.”** Petal nodded and flicked her ears toward the den. Leaf followed the order and went back to sit with Thunderpaw. 

_ I’d been so worried that he would never connect with his patients, but he’s done well with Thunderpaw.  _

Bramble rubbed against her shoulder,  **“It’s good to see him like that.”**

Petal purred, **“It is, isn’t it?”**

Brook made her way to the front of the crowd of cats, **“My tribe, it is time for us to depart.”** Crow made his way next to their chief, and Brook led them out of camp. Storm stayed behind for this gathering, having decided to take turns going with Crow. Brook thought it would be smart to have a leadership figure in the camp in case of an emergency. 

Once arriving at their meeting spot, in between the two camps, near the lake, the cats began to mix. Skyclan members smiled happily at the tribe and the tribe smiled happily back. The tension between the two clans was non-existent. There was no reason to fight, they had enough food for everyone and they’d lived together for so long that they all felt a little like family. Petal left Bramble once they arrived and met up with Frecklewish and Fidgetpaw, only to find out that Fidgetpaw was not Fidgetflake! 

**“Oh! Fidgetflake! That’s so wonderful to hear. You deserve it, you really do.”** Petal praised. Freckelwish seemed proud too. And why wouldn’t she be? Her apprentice was not a full medicine cat.  _ I still don’t understand why they have to change their names to prove they are ready to be full members of the clan, but it means a lot to them. I like our traditions a little better though.  _

**“Thank you, Petal.”** Fidgetflakes eyes shone happily. 

Leafstar’s call came from a rock on the beach,  **“Gather around! It’s time to begin.”**

Brook stood next to her, her fur gleaming in the moonlight. Skyclan went first last time, so it was the Tribe’s turn to go first this moon. 

**“The tribe is thriving. We are enjoying the warmer weather, as I’m sure Skyclan is as well. The prey is running well. Our only issues have been badgers. We’ve seen two, one attacked a patrol. Berry and Crag were injured but they have recovered nicely. The badgers were found and driven off our land shortly after. We also have a new queen in our tribe. Millie is expecting kits.”** The tribe and clan congratulated one another, and Graystripe held up his head proudly.  _ I’m happy for him and Millie, they’ve been through a lot together, this is a great next step for them. Plus, these kits will be my kin!  _ Petal felt blessed to have so many close relatives in her tribe with her. So many cats had lost their family, but Petal’s was still hole, except for Bee.

Brook nodded to Leafstar so that Leafstar could begin,  **“We too have faced badger troubles. We chased off a mother and her cubs a few sunrises ago, but thankfully there were no injuries. We have a new apprentice, Moonpaw. And, Fidgetpaw has earned his full medicine cat name and is now called Fidgetflake.”**

**“Fidgetflake! Moonpaw! Fidgetflake! Moonpaw!”** The clan cats called out, and those tribe members who knew the tradition joined in. 

Fidgetflake puffed his chest out proudly as they called his new name.

Leafstar continued **,“We also have two new kits. Twigkit and Violetkit, born to Hawkwing and Pebbleshine.** ”  _ Oh! I remember them, they were very smitten with one another, always bickering and making up over and over again. I’m not surprised they ended up together.  _ **“We were hoping for an update on Thunderpaw though, Brook.”** Brook looked to Petal and suddenly Petal’s pelt burned. 

The entire group of cats was looking at her, **“Petal, would you like to give Leafstar an update?”** Her chieftain asked calmly.

Petal nodded, her training from Stoneteller coming back as if by instinct. “ **Yes. Thank you, Brook. Thunderpaw is now able to walk very short distances. His therapy is allowing him to gain control back over his leg muscles. However, his memory has not returned. It looks as though it is a permanent change.”**

Leafstar nodded to her.  **“Thank you Petal. It is good to hear that he is progressing well. I hope he and Squirrelflame will be able to come home soon.”**

  
Petal felt her nerves flicker.  _ Home...Right. Skyclan is their home.  _ She thought of Leaf and a seed of worry was planted in her brain _. _ _ They’re so close.. What will happen when Thunderpaw has to go home?  _


	55. Chapter 47: Leaf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, it's been crazy here. But, I felt the urge tonight and made the time for you guys! Hoping to have another one soon.

**CHAPTER 47**

**_Leaf_ **

**_Run! Run!_ ** _ Voices in his head urged him forward through the lush forest floor. Brambles tore through his dark brown fur. His amber eyes darted from side to side, trying to identify a path to safety, but something was gaining on him. He could hear it panting behind him. He could feel it’s large paws hitting the ground in pursuit of him.  _ **_It’s coming, it’s getting closer! Run!_ ** _ The voices in Leaf’s head grew louder and his lungs burned but he kept running as fast as his paws would take him.  _

_ It wasn’t fast enough.  _

_ Claws reached out and slashed his legs and Leaf tumbled to a stop, his vision blurring.  _

_ All he saw was teeth and claws, longer than any he’d ever seen before. _

**“Leaf.”**

_ They tore into his pelt-  _ **“Leaf!”**

With a jolt, Leaf sprang up from his nest.  **“Woah, calm down.”** Thunderpaw was sitting next to Leaf’s nest with concern shining in his emerald eyes **,”Leaf, it was just a dream, you’re safe.”**

The tom was using his tail to smooth Leaf’s ruffled fur.  _ Thank the Tribe of Rushing Water, it was just a dream.  _ The pounding of his heartbeat in his ears faded slowly and his breathing regulated again.  **“Thanks, Thunderpaw.”**

Thunderpaw nodded gently and offered a small smile. “ **Do you want to talk about it?”**

Leaf shook his head, and Thunderpaw didn’t pry anymore. Together the two toms sat in silence. It comforted Leaf to know that Thunderpaw was there for him, and he hoped Thunderpaw knew that without Leaf having to tell him. So much was unspoken between the two toms, but they didn’t seem to mind. 

After a while, Thunderpaw’s breathing became shallow again, signaling to Leaf that he’d fallen to sleep.  _ Good, he needs his rest for today.  _ Thunderpaw had made it through another moon of therapy. It was clear that jumping would be a problem, large jumps anyway. But running didn’t seem to bug the ginger and white tom as much. Tomorrow they’d be working on cardio though. Thunderpaw would have to make it all the way around the Tribe’s territory, like Squirrelflame said apprentices would do on their first day on the job to build endurance. If Thunderpaw did well, he would be cleared to go to Skyclan again. There was a part of Leaf… Okay maybe more than one part, that wished he would fail so he didn’t have to go.  _ But, I could never really wish for him to fail, as much as I want him to stay. It would be selfish. He’s worked hard for this.  _

With his mind off of the dream and the mystery creatures, his need for sleep overcame him and he drifted off again. 

When he woke up, Thunderpaw was gone.  _ I wish I could have wished him good luck before he left, but he knows I’m rooting for him.  _ He stretched slowly, and then his dream came flooding back.  _ Claws, teeth, blood…  _

He needed to talk to someone about it, however, he didn’t want to talk to Petal. He was a little mad that Petal was letting Squirrelflame take Thunderpaw back to SKyclan when he had no memories of the clan itself. It didn’t seem right to him.  _ I’ll go see Sun. She’s always got good advice.  _ Sun was his aunt, but she was also like a second mother to Leaf. Bumble was much closer to Splash, but Leaf was close with Sun. Sun wasn’t as chatty as his mother, and Leaf had always felt misunderstood by Splash. She was loving, but his personality had been hard for Splash to handle. Sun had stepped in often to make up for her former mate. 

Yes, former. In the past few moons, since Leaf and Bumble had become to-be’s, Sun and Splash had drifted apart. As far as Leaf could tell, they had both needed each other in their time of grief, and after he and his littermate were born, they worked well as co-parents. But, after leaving the nursery, Sun and Splash decided to take some time for themselves. They were still civil, but they had yet to get back together.  _ I guess raising kits together is hard work. Splash said she lost herself after Bee died and needed to find herself again, whatever that means. Sun must have felt the same.  _ In reality, they needed to see if they were compatible outside of extenuating circumstances. 

However, he searched everywhere, and couldn’t find his foster mother. He found out that she was on a patrol and wouldn’t be back until dark. Leaf needed to talk to someone about this dream soon, but who? 


	56. Chapter 48 : Thunderpaw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We only have a few chapters left until this series is complete. We have hit a great milestone this week though.  
> We finally have over 50 kudos!   
> This wouldn't have been possible without your interest and encouragement, so thank you, readers, for everything!

**CHAPTER 48**

**Thunderpaw**

He felt free for the first time in moons. This walk, though he was sure that Squirrelflame was somewhere near, signified his ability to be independent. It would also prove that he was ready to start his training. He didn’t remember his original training, so he would have to start from the beginning, but he didn’t care. Thunderpaw just wanted the opportunity to do more with his life than sit in the healer’s den. As much as he enjoyed Leaf, Thunderpaw needed his own life, his own purpose. 

The grass felt wonderful under his paws. He’d been working up to this moment for weeks, taking small walks and then increasing the length each time. His pads were used to the forest floor terrain and the trees rustling above his head felt calming and peaceful. The tribe’s territory was beautiful, that was for sure. 

The sun was shining through the branches and it hit his coat, making his orange and white fur shine. He probably stuck out like a sore thumb, Leaf-Fall and Leaf-bare were more suited to his coat. But, he loved the feeling of the sunlight on his pelt, he couldn’t deny that. 

He was about half way on his journey when the ache came back to his legs. It was normal, but he was getting further and further before he felt it each day. It was frustrating, but he was determined to walk through the pain.  _ It’s not horrible at least, nothing like my first walk through the territory. I was sore for days!  _

Walking with only his thoughts to keep him company, he wondered about Leaf.  _ He was so scared when I woke him up last night… I didn’t get a chance to ask him about anything this morning. I didn’t want to disturb him, but I should make sure everything is alright when I get back.  _ He slept next to Leaf often, but last night was different. Thunderpaw had felt as though he was comforting Leaf, it was a good feeling. 

Three quarters through the territory, Thunderpaw felt his pep come back into his step.  _ I’m so close!  _ A new surge of energy flowed through him and he picked up his pace. But, then he heard Squirrelflame and Petal’s voices in his head, “ _ Don’t overpace yourself! Take your time.”  _ So he slowed down again, despite his eagerness to finish. He was a few minutes from camp when he smelled something. Something faintly familiar... 

His pelt began to prickle and his heart lurched. 

It was the same scent he’d smelt on Crag and Berry after they’d been attacked. Badger.

_ But, we ran the badgers off!  _

His mind was spinning as he began to race through the trees. He knew for a fact he could not fight off a badger by himself, but he might be able to make it back to camp to warn the tribe.  _ Come on legs, don’t fail me now!  _

He sprinted as fast as his legs would allow . 

As the camp came into view, he saw Squirrelflame waiting by the camp entrance. Her face beamed with pride, before she noticed the look of panic on Thunderpaw’s face.  **“What’s wrong?”** She looked at him with concern in her eyes,  **“Are you hurt?”**

_ She didn’t follow me, I thought for sure she would have! I was all by myself?! It’s a good thing I didn’t try and fight that badger. Oh! Badger!  _ Catching his breath he finally spoke, “ **Badger. Badger on the territory.”**

Squirrelflame stiffened,  **“You get inside, I’ll take a patrol to find it immediately.”**

  
Thunderpaw nodded and made his way back into camp. While he wished with all his might that he could help the tribe fight the intruder, he understood his limitations. He was proud of himself though, for meeting his goal today.  _ I did it. I made it all the way around the territory! I can finally start my training again!  _


	57. Chapter 49 : Petal

**CHAPTER 49**

**Petal**

At the news of the badger, the tribe began bustling around the camp. A patrol was formed, led by Squirrelflame. Storm, Bramble, Crag, Bird, and Berry joined her. 

Petal prayed to the Tribe of Rushing Water to keep them all safe, especially Bramble. She nuzzled him before he left, taking in his scent as her muzzle touched his fur.  **“Be careful.”** She whispered softly. Bramble nodded, “ **I’ll do my best.”** Squirrelflame nodded to the pair and then led the patrol out of the camp. Bramble gave her one last glance before disappearing into the tunnel. Petal didn’t give herself time to worry though.  **“Leaf!”** She called quickly, her to-be flying to her side.  **“Let’s prepare for any possible injuries. Show me what you know and I’ll do a double check once you’re finished.”**

Leaf nodded and quickly made his way back into the healer’s den. Petal followed closely behind. Thunderpaw was sitting in the den, resting. But he lifted his head at their entrance. Leaf said nothing as he ran into the herb store. Petal waited outside though, wanting to give Leaf a chance to show his knowledge. She listened to Leaf as he picked up a few herbs that they would need and prepared the cobweb, but she sat next to Thunderpaw. 

**“You had a big day today. Congratulations on your success.”** She put as much joy into the expression as she could, considering the atmosphere of the entire camp. 

Thunderpaw nodded,  **“Thank you, Petal. I could have done without the badger.. But it did go very well before that.”**

Petal couldn’t help but smile,  **“Danger seems to follow you, but you handle it well.”**

Thunderpaw smiled back softly, but his eyes met hers with an intensity she hadn’t been expecting.  **“Petal.. I should have said this a long time ago, but thank you for saving me. I know I haven’t made things easy for you, but I really appreciate your help.”**

**“Thunderpaw, all my work would be for nothing if you hadn’t had the courage to get up again. And, to be honest, Leaf deserves more thanks than I do. He helped you when I could not.”** Petal felt pride fill her chest as she spoke of Thunderpaw and Leaf.  **“The two of you have been wonderful influences on one another. I don’t know what we will do without you.”**

Thunderpaw smiled,  **“As much as I’ve grown accustomed to the herb smell, it’ll be nice to move to the to-be den.”**

_ The to-be den?  _ She didn’t do a wonderful job keeping her confusion off of her face. Thunderpaw flattened his ears,  **“What?”**

**“Well… I’m not exactly sure I should be the one telling you this, Thudnerpaw. I assumed you knew already-”**   
  


**“Knew what?”** Thunderpaw was obviously concerned. 

_ How can I tell him he has to go back to Skyclan?  _ **“That your training will continue.. In Skyclan.”**

**“Skyclan?!”** Leaf’s voice came through muffled by herbs. He set them down as he padded into the main cave again.  **“He can’t go back to Skyclan, it doesn’t make any sense. He doesn’t even remember any of them. He’d be starting over again!”**

Petal took a deep breath,  **“I know this must come as a shock, but Skyclan is his home-”**

  
**“Skyclan is not my home! This is my home.”** Thunderpaw interrupted angrily **. “Leaf’s right. I would just be starting over again. My life is here, my friends,”** He glanced at Leaf, **”they’re here.”**

**“I understand your frustration, but Skyclan has been waiting patiently for your return. They ask about you often, and they are ready to welcome you and Squirrelflame back with open arms. You have to keep in mind, you were their apprentice once. If we kept you here, it could cause a rift between the tribe and the clan. Skyclan has only one apprentice now that you’re gone. As much as we’d love for you to stay… Thunderpaw I’m afraid it’s out of our paws.”** The panic in the young tom’s green eyes hurt her heart, she wished there was another way.  **“We promised to bring you back once you were well enough to travel, and you are. You proved that today.”**

**“So that’s it? You fix me and then just send me off? Couldn’t you say that I’m not well enough to go back? I could at least stay a little longer that way…”** Leaf nodded at his friend's suggestion, but Petal shook her head,  **“I cannot lie to a clan leader, Thunderpaw.”**

**“Well, you have to do something. You can talk to Brook. Then, she can talk to Leafstar. If you just explain the situation, she’ll have to let Thunderpaw stay.”** Leaf had never sounded so passionate about anything. How could she crush his spirit?

Silence filled the cave as she thought for a moment. Petal really did wish she could help.  _ Of course it doesn’t make sense for us to let him go back, he doesn’t even remember Skyclan. But, what would happen to our alliance if we allowed him to stay? It would look like we were stealing members of the clan! They wouldn’t just lose Thunderpaw, they’d lose Squirrelflame too. She’d never leave her kit behind. And we can’t afford to make enemies of our neighbor. Leafstar seems reasonable, but would she allow us to keep Thunderpaw if we asked?  _ **“I.. I will ask Brook to consider allowing you to join the tribe. But, I make no promises. Leafstar will also have to agree, and that will be a difficult conversation, I’m sure.”**

**“I just appreciate that you’re trying, thank you Petal.”** Thunderpaw sounded relieved, but she didn’t want to give the tom false hope. 

  
**“In the meantime, Thunderpaw, I suggest you make your peace with this. If Leafstar does not agree to let you stay here, I’m afraid you’ll be stuck in the same situation. So, until you’re informed otherwise, I’d prepare yourself for that outcome.”** Thunderpaw nodded, but Petal could tell he wasn’t as worried as she was about Leafstar letting him stay. Only time would tell if the tom would be allowed to stay.  _ Squirrelflame is going to kill me.  _


	58. Chapter 50 : Leaf and Petal

**Chapter 50**

**Leaf**

After their conversation about Thunderpaw’s living arrangements died down, Petal checked Leaf’s herb piles.  _ You don’t have to check them, I know they’re correct.  _ But she confirmed it herself anyway, no mistakes.

Leaf decided to make his way into the clearing to grab a mouse before the patrol arrived, but as he was picking one from the fresh-kill pile, the patrol arrived back at camp, only , they weren’t alone. 

The smell of badger filled his nose and he thought for sure he must be dreaming. It was dark, he couldn't be seeing this correctly. Flashes of claws and teeth filled his mind as they had in his dream, but then the gasps of his clanmates brought him back to reality. There, next to the patrol, was a badger. Leaf couldn’t fathom why they would bring a badger back to camp, but the patrol didn’t seem worried at all.  _ What’s going on? _

Brook came out of her den with Crow at her heels. The deputy stopped for a moment, shocked, and then smiled **, “Midnight?!”**

Midnight nodded to Leaf’s kin, **“Crowpaw.”** She greeted him as an old friend.

_ She can talk?! Badgers can’t talk!  _ Then it hit him. On their journey to find their clans, Crow, Feather, Storm, Tawny, Bramble, and Squirrelflame had met a badger that could talk. He remembered it from the stories Sun would tell him in the nursery. 

Tawny made her way to greet the badger as well, **“It’s good to see you, Midnight. What are you doing here?”**

**“She came to warn us, her kin are planning an attack.”** Squirrelflame spoke for Midnight. 

**“An attack?”** Brook stepped forward,  **“You kin, badgers, are planning to attack us?”**

Midnight nodded,  **“They ask me to join, but I refuse. Soon, they will come. I will help cats fight.”**

**“But, why are they attacking us?”** Brook asked curiously. **“And when will it happen?”**

Midnight shook her head,  **“I know not when it will come. But I know it soon. My kin are mad, think cats steal their homes.”**

Squirrelflame looked over at Bramble,  **“We and Skyclan have driven off badgers in the past moon, she must mean them.”**

**“But, many more help them. They want to take territory back from cats.** ” Midnight warned. 

Brook nodded,  **“We must get a warning to Skyclan before it’s too late. Crow, take a patrol to warn them. Storm, you prepare the cats in camp. We must work quickly, we don’t know how much time we have-”**

But before Brook could finish giving commands, a ginger tom raced through the entrance of camp. Leaf recognized the tom as Bouncefire from Skyclan, “ **Help!** ” He cried,  **“Help! Skyclan is under attack!”** Blood oozed down his face from a claw mark on his forehead and his fur was ragged from battle, **“We are outnumbered, there are so many of them! You must hurry, please!”**

* * *

  
  


**Petal**

A few moments after Bouncefire showed up asking for help, Millie went into labor. 

_ Of all the times, to start kitting…  _

Petal had been planning on going with the patrol to help the injured cats, but instead she was stuck in camp. Graystripe was guarding the nursery with Daisy and Tawny. Thunderpaw and Rain stayed in the elder’s den as it was high above the ground and well protected. A few other cats were still in camp, in case they were attacked. But, Brook sent a generous patrol to help Skyclan. 

Worry clouded the back of Petal’s mind, but she didn’t have time for that. She needed to take this moment to train Leaf, but also make sure that Millie was safe. It was a high pressure situation all around. Leaf had placed his paws on Millie’s belly to feel for contractions. He’d picked the technique up quickly, which came as no surprise. **“Petal, I think a kit is coming.”**

Petal checked to make sure he was right,  **“He’s right Millie, I’ll need you to give me a big push when we say.”** Then to Leaf a little quieter,  **“When you feel the next contraction, tell her to push.”**

Leaf waited patiently, then finally nodded, “ **Millie, now. Push.** ” He was a little cold, but it did the trick. A healthy kit slid out into the nest.  **“Lick it like this,** ” Petal demonstrated,  **“It keeps it warm and wakes it up. It should cry quickly.”** Leaf did as he was shown and the kit was crying within a few moments. Something in the tom changed, he was gentler with Millie on the next kit, **“Millie, you can do this. One more push and your next kit will be here safe and sound.”**

Petal was so proud of her to-be. When he needed to, he could be compassionate and caring.  _ I did choose right, he will be a great healer…  _

As the second kit slid into the nest and began to cry, a disturbance sounded from out of the nursery.  _ Something’s in camp… I can hear them fighting.  _

Millie looked extremely distressed.  **“Graystripe? Is Graystripe okay?”**

Petal moved in to help Leaf, as he was cleaning the last kit up.  **“Graystripe is right outside the nursery. You need to focus on your kits, Millie. You’re not finished yet.”** _ We need to move her… but we can’t! We won’t be safe here for long. Who knows how many badgers are in camp…  _ Petal placed her paw back on Millie’s belly, **“One more Millie. When I give the word.. One more.”**

But claws slid down the nursery wall and muffled growling sounded from outside before the contraction arrived. Millie screamed, terrified.

Leaf looked at Petal, his amber eyes betrayed his fear. Petal knew what she had to do, she couldn't let this badger in,“ **Leaf, help Millie. Make sure nothing happens to her or these kits. You help her deliver the last one. Don’t come out, no matter what you hear, do you understand?”**

The tom stood frozen, so Petal placed her tail on his shoulder, **"You can do this, Leaf. I know you can."** Understanding filled his eyes. He took a deep breath, nodded, and moved his attention back to Millie.  _ I'm leaving her in capable hands. I must protect them.  _

Petal slid outside of the nursery to find three badgers terrorizing the camp. One in particular was going right for the nursery on the other side of where she’d exited. **“Hey! Fur-Ball, over here!”** She cried to it. Immediately, it’s attention faltered from the nursery to Petal. **“That’s right, bees-for-brain, come and get me!”** Petal taunted further, trying to distract it from the queen and her to-be. 

  
It growled with anger, its fangs glowing yellow in the moonlight, and then charged toward her. She’d never fought a badger, but she knew they were vicious.  _ Where are Graystripe and Tawny?  _ But as she wondered where her backup was, out of the corner of her eye she saw them fighting against one of the other badgers together.  _ I’ll have to do this alone. Tribe of Rushing Water and Starclan, help me!  _


	59. Chapter 51 : Petal

**CHAPTER 51**

**Petal**

Blood pounded in her ears as she turned and ran, allowing the black and white beast to chase her. She circled the camp, hoping one of her tribemates would see and be able to help, though most had their paws full. The beast was gaining on her though, its long claws threatening to slice her back legs.  _ I can’t run forever, I’ll have to turn and fight. _

She looked around for anything to help her. A large tree was coming up along her path.  _ Perfect! _ Petal summoned up all her courage as she timed her jump.  _ Three, Two, One, NOW!  _

She sprang toward the trunk, felt her paws hit bark, and then pushed, propelling herself backward, over and behind the badger. It’s paw swang in the air, attempting to reach her. She felt it’s claws scrap her underbelly, but not badly. The split second it took the badger to turn toward her was all she needed. 

She unsheathed her claws and raked them across the badger’s shoulder. It let out a whimper and then charged her again. Petal had to dodge and weave to avoid the attacks, once she felt the wind from the badgers paw as it swiped at her head, narrowly missing her ears.  _ I need those thank you very much!  _ She couldn’t seem to find a safe moment to attack, the badgers attacks were quick and constant. S

he felt exhausted, but she needed to keep the badger distracted, her and her tribemates' lives were on the line. She hissed and lunged at the beast, using her full weight and the element of surprise to knock the badger over. Together they rolled, two bundles of fur clawing and biting. Petal nearly felt the badger’s teeth sink into her neck, but she wiggled out of the way just in time. 

She wouldn’t beat the badger this way though, only preoccupy it. She tried to push out of the tossle, but the badger hooked her side with its claws. Petal let out a yowl of pain, **”AH!”** The claws dug into her side deeply, and the badger was winding up for another strike. 

Petal tried to crawl out of the way, but her side hurt so much she thought she might pass out.  _ Please, someone, help me!  _ She closed her eyes and waited for the badgers claws t o sink into her again, but they never came. 

She heard a grunt and opened her eyes. The badger’s nose was bleeding and it was holding it as if it hurt badly, distracted for the moment. _How?_ Then she realized she wasn’t alone. The familiar voice of Rain, the tribe elder, whispered in her ear, **“Don’t worry Petal, we’ve got you.”** _We?_ Petal struggled to stay awake, her eyes closing despite her best efforts. Darkness washed over her. 

  
  
  


When her eyes opened again, Petal found herself in the Healer’s den. She blinked the sleep from her eyes and then everything flooded back to her. She tried to spring up, but pain shot through her side.  **“Ah!”**

Leaf raced over to her,  **“Petal, no. You can’t move. It’s alright, the badgers are gone.”**

Petal laid back down,  **“What? How? How could they be gone?”**   
  


**“The patrol was able to help Skyclan push the badgers off the territory, then they came back to help.”**

**“Where’s Rain?”** Petal glanced around the den, there were lots of cats around her, but not Rain. 

Leaf stayed silent for a moment and Petal knew. Her heart felt like it would break.  **“He shouldn’t have been fighting, he should never have come out.”**

Leaf shook his head,  **“He saved you, and Thunderpaw helped him, but Rain suffered injuries that were too grave. He did not make it. He and Thunderpaw were able to hold off the fighting until reinforcements arrived though.”**

Petal felt tears fill her eyes,  **“He should not have died for me.”**

**“He died an honorable death, fighting for his tribe. He wouldn’t have wanted it any other way….”** Leaf set his tail on her shoulder. **“Let me check your wounds. You may have opened them.”**

Petal laid still while he worked on her. She had reopened her wound, so he had to clean it and wrap it up again with cobwebs.  **“Who else?”**

Leaf paused, then reluctantly told her, **“Pine and Tawny.”**

Petal felt tears welling up again,  **“Tawny? Pine? How?”**

**“I don’t know, but they were brought back to be buried. We are sitting vigil tonight, Bramble and Feather are with Tawny now and Brook, Storm and Lark are with Pine.”**

_ Bramble! Oh, his heart must be breaking…  _ She thought back to the last time Tawny was attacked, back when they were still living in the cave by the waterfall, and how he’d been so upset and worried that Petal had needed to calm him down. 

_ And Pine, he was so young…  _ **“What about Milie and the kits?”** Petal asked anxiously.

**“They’re safe. Graystripe is with them. They’re all safe. Millie decided to adopt the tribe tradition of naming the kits after what was around her during her birth. The tom is Fang, and the she-cats are Badger and Tansy.”**

_ Tansy, the herb I gave her before she gave birth. She’s clever.  _ “ **They’re good names, very fitting.”**

Leaf nodded,  **“I agree.”**

**“They’re safe because of you Leaf, you did well,”** Petal spoke softly. 

**“No, they’re alive because you distracted that badger.”**

**“You kept them safe too, Leaf. You delivered the last kit all by yourself.** ” 

**“Tansy.”** Leaf informed.  **“I was worried she wouldn’t make it, she wouldn’t cry. But we got her to breathe by licking her and warming her up.”**

  
Petal smiled,  **“I’m proud of you, Leaf.”** Not only did he help Millie all by himself, but he was taking care of all the cats, including herself, who were hurt in the battle.  _ He might be ready soon to become a full Healer…  _

Leaf nodded to her, a bit embarrassed by her praise, and then slid a leaf with a few black poppy seeds on it,  **“You should rest.”**

  
Petal sighed,  **“For now, but wake me for the vigil tonight. I need to be there for Bramble.”** Leaf reluctantly agreed and Petal lapped the seeds up. Darkness fell over her again as she dreamed of her fallen tribemates. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petal's safe.... but Tawny... I'll get to how she died sometime in the next few chapters. In the original, one of the cats died that was on the journey. I love Tawny, but I didn't develop her much during this series, so she was the one I decided to part with. But, I think you'll like the end of her journey. I chose to have Millie have her kits because that also followed the original in a way. While I did do this to change the fate of these characters, these are real problems that came along with the new territory. Badgers were kicked off their territory and then came back to try to fight for it. Whether it was Thunderclan or the Tribe, that was going to happen.


	60. Chapter 52 : Thunderpaw

**CHAPTER 52**

**Thunderpaw**

Thunderpaw was resting in the healer’s den. The badger he’d fought with Rain had smacked him in the head, leaving him with a throbbing headache, but the rest of the tribe was hurt more. He didn’t want to take Leaf’s attention away from injuries that were more severe. Leaf had given him something for the pain and then Thunderpaw just laid down and let it work its magic. 

When he when he woke, he found Squirrelflame sitting next to him. Her expression was somber. “ **Squirrelflame? What’s wrong?”** Thunderpaw asked curiously. 

**“Tawny… She’s passed away.”** Squirrelflames eyes brimmed with tears.

_ Squirrelflame’s already lost so many cats that care about her. It must be hard to lose another one.  _ “ **Tawny was a brave cat, she’ll be remembered fondly by her tribemates, and honored in the Tribe of Endless Hunting.”**

Squirrelflame nodded, **“I’m sure you’re right.”** But she still sounded defeated.

Thunderpaw scrambled for a way to make her feel better, then it hit him,  **“I remember a story, one you told Coal, Ember, and I when we were kits. It was part of your journey to the sun-drown place. Tawny had an infected rat bite, and she told you to move on without her. But, you helped heal her. I think Tawny was someone who wouldn’t want you to spend your time grieving her. I think she’d want you to live your life, but you can always keep her in your heart.”**

Squirrelflame stared at him, amazement glimmering in her eyes where tears had laid a few moments before,  **“Thunderpaw… Thunderpaw do you remember Coal and Ember?”**

**“They’re my littermates, of course I remember them.”** Thunderpaw struggled to understand for a moment, but then it hit him. Everything, and I mean everything, came rushing back: his kithood at the barn, saying goodbye to his littermates and father, his journey to the lake, living with the clan and the tribe, and his accident.

Squirrelflame rushed to nuzzle him, and he felt his affection for her surge through his heart. She was his  _ mother. _ Her scent was warm and familiar again, the feel of her fur calming as he nuzzled her back. “ **You remember, you remember!”** She stated over and over again as she covered him with motherly affection.

Thunderpaw felt overwhelmed by his emotions. While he remembered everything, he still had his memories from after the accident, which didn’t quite fit in with his old memories. He thought back to the moments where he wasn’t himself exactly, but how he hadn’t known at the time that it  _ wasn’t  _ like himself.  **“Squirrelflame, I’m sorry I was so short tempered with you, I was scared.. I didn’t understand…”**

Squirrelflame shook her head, pulling back to look at him in the eyes,  **“Don’t apologize to me, you’re the one who was hurt.”**   
  


**“I know, but you stood by my side and I was horrible to you..** ” Thunderpaw felt shame heat his pelt. 

**“I’m your mother, I’ll always be there for you. Especially when you're scared and alone, which I’m sure you were.”** She brushed her tail along his jaw,  **“I’m so proud of how hard you worked to get better, and I’m even happier now that you remember who I am.”**

Thudnerpaw smiled,  **“Thank you, for not giving up on me… It did mean a lot to me, even though I didn’t understand why you were doing it for me.”**

Squirrelflame smiled back,  **“Thank you for not giving up on yourself.”**

Thunderpaw had wanted to give up at times, but he had a lot of support from Leaf, Squirrelflame, and Petal. He was grateful for them all. Even when he hit rock bottom, they still found a way to help him get back on his feet again, literally. 

**“Do you remember any of your training? I’m sure Leafstar will appoint you a new mentor as soon as you’re ready to start your training again.”** Squirrelflame continued. 

Thunderpaw remembered hearing that Firefern had been killed by one of the badgers, but it hadn’t hit him until now. His mentor was dead. Though he didn’t have the best relationship with her, he was still sad to hear of her passing. But, there was something else that he realized as well, **“Squirrelflame… what would you say if I told you I wanted to stay with the tribe?”**

Squirrelflame looked shocked, **“What? I know you wanted to stay when you didn’t remember Skyclan, but you do now. Why wouldn’t we go back?”**   
  


Thunderpaw took a deep breath, **“If I’m being honest, I never felt like I belonged there, even before the accident. But here, with the tribe…”** His gaze drifted to Leaf and then back to Squirrelflame, **“I feel like I belong.”**

Squirrelflame smiled thoughtfully.  **“You know, I sort of feel the same way. I was trying to fit into a clan again, but no clan will ever be Thunderclan. The closest I have to that now is Feather, Storm, Crow, Bramble, and Graystripe, and they’re here in the tribe. I want to stay close to them, and to you.”**

Thunderpaw felt the tension rise from his shoulders. He’d been so worried about talking to her about it, but she felt the same way.  **“We just have to talk to Leafstar…”**

Squirrelflame nodded,  **“Yes, leave that to me. I’ll make a journey to talk to her in a few days, after everything quiets down again.”** She stared at him for a moment and happiness flooded her expression again, **“I’m just so happy to have you back, I’ve missed you…”**

**“I missed you too…”** He laid his head on her, comfortingly. Soon, they’d be free to make their lives in the Tribe of Rushing Water.  _ I can’t wait to tell Leaf!  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two chapters left after this... I hope you all enjoy these last few!


	61. Chapter 53 : Petal

**CHAPTER 53**

**Petal**

After Petal woke up, she ever so gently made her way to the clearing. Leaf had told her to stay in her nest, but she knew that if she moved very carefully she’d be able to keep her wound closed. Hearing of the vigil was one thing, seeing it was another. There were many gathered around Rain, Pine, and Tawny.

But she was looking for a dark tabby pelt. She saw Bramble laying next to Tawny, his head buried in her tortoiseshell fur. She gingerly wove through the crowd to lay down next to him. At first, he didn’t seem to notice her, but eventually, he tore himself from Tawny to look at her. The agony in his amber eyes was plain as the moon in the sky. **“S-She’s gone.”**

Petal felt sorrow fill her own heart, she had grown up knowing Tawny. And she knew how much she meant to Bramble. She did her best to comfort him, _But, nothing I say or do will make his grief go away…_ “ **I’m sorry Bramble…”**

She could see tears threatening to fall onto his cheeks, **“It’s my fault.”** Petal couldn’t see how this could be his fault, but before she could question it, he continued, **“She died saving me.”**

**“If that’s true, she made her own decision. You didn’t make it for her.”**

**“You don’t understand. If I had fought harder, if I had been more alert, maybe I would have seen the badger and been able to get out of the way…”** He trailed off, looking back as his sister’s face. **“I’m so sorry Tawny.”**

Petal looked at her fallen tribemate, _You wouldn’t want him to feel like this._ “ **Bramble, Tawny was your sister. There was nothing you could have done that she would not forgive you for. But, there is nothing to forgive. It sounds like she saw you were in danger and decided to help. She knew what she was doing, I’m sure. It’s nobody’s fault. It is the will of the Tribe of Rushing Water. You two will meet again someday, in the stars.”**

Bramble didn’t move his stare from Tawny, but she could see the words sinking in. _It’ll take some time, but he’ll be okay. Watch over him Tawny, you'll need to look after him in the next few moons._

 **“I’ll thank her, then, for her sacrifice.”** He finally spoke softly, **“When we meet again, Tawny.”** He touched noses with her and then got up. He looked over at Petal, his expression still clearly filled with sorrow. **“You need to get back to the healer’s den.”**

Petal didn’t argue. Her side was killing her. She simply touched noses with Tawny and then walked with him, leaning on him for support, to the healer’s den. She laid down in her nest and looked up at him, **“Bramble, I know the pain of losing a sibling… It never goes away. But, you should know that she’ll be watching over you, as she did in life, just as Bee watches over me and my family.”**

Bramble's eyes darkened **, “I don’t have any more family, they’re all gone.”**

With concern in her mew, Petal replied, **“You do have a family. You have Feather, Crow, Squirrelflame, Storm, and… me.”**

To Petal’s relief, Bramble leaned down and nuzzled her muzzle softly. **“You’re right. I thank Starclan that I have you in my life.”**

**“I’ll always be here for you, Bramble,”** Petal promised as she nuzzled him back.

Petal waited for Bramble to say something back, but his eyes were fixed on her, and silence engulfed the pair. He had something to say, Petal knew it. But he was nervous. Petal tilted her head to the side, **“Bramble, whatever it is, you can talk to me.”**

Bramble took a deep breath, **“I know I have you, and our friends, but I want more.”** _More? Am I not enough for him?_

 **"I think- I think I’m ready for the next step of our lives, Petal.”** _The next step?_

**“You want to try for kits.”** Petal finished, understanding washing over her. She remembered her close call a few moons ago, when Leaf had just become her apprentice. _But he’s proven himself since then. He’s grown up. He’s even helped me deliver kits during a badger attack. If he can do that, then he can help me give birth. He’s ready. But am I?_ She looked deep in his eyes, they were searching hers as he waited for her answer. She wanted kits, she did. So, why not now? What was holding her back? **“I think we should wait a little while, just until you’ve had time to deal with Tawny’s passing. But, I’m ready when you’re ready.”**

For the first time that day, Bramble gave a slight smile, **“I think that’s fair.”** _Are we doing this? Are we really going to start our family?_ Petal could hardly believe that they were talking about this. It would be a big change in their lives, but she was excited. Well, as excited as she could be in the moment with everything that they’d been through the last 24 hours. “I love you.” She whispered to him as she buried her head in his chest. 

She could hear a slight purr as he replied, **“I love you too, Petal.”**

He laid with her for a while in content silence, and then went back to Tawny to say his final goodbye and help with her burial. While it was a sad day, it was also reassuring to know that their future looked bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus, our series comes to a close.  
> We have a final tribe update and then the epilog left, but that's it.  
> I can't believe it's almost over.  
> I'm really sad, but I'm also proud of what I've written. I hope you will all enjoy my ending.


	62. Tribe Update # 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers, don't look at this before you read Chapter 53! But, pay close attention because some of it will help you with the Epilog!

**Tribe of Rushing Water**

**Chieftain**

  * Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook) - brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes. 



**Deputies**

  * Storm that Rumbles Mountain (Storm) - dark gray tom with amber eyes
  * Crow who Soars Above (Crow) - dark smoky gray, almost black tom with blue eyes



**Healers**

  * Leaf that Shakes with Breeze (Leaf) - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes



**Full Tribe Members**

  * Graystripe - dark tabby tom with amber eyes
  * Talon of Swooping Eagle (Talon) - dark brown tabby tom
  * Bird that Rides the Wind (Bird) - gray-brown she-cat
  * Crag where Eagles Nest (Crag) - dark gray tom
  * Flight of Startled Heron (Flight) - brown tabby she-cat
  * Brambles that Pierce like Claws (Bramble) - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes
  * Feather Blown by the Wind (Feather) - silver tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes
  * Squirrelflame **-** dark ginger she-cat with one white paw, a bushy tail, and green eyes
  * Splash When Fish Leaps (Splash) - light brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes.
  * Pebble that Rolls Down Mountain (Pebble) - gray tom with one white paw and green eyes 
  * Moss that Grows by River (Moss) - light brown she-cat
  * Screech of Angry Owl (Screech) - black tom
  * Sun that Shines on Mountain (Sun) - silver tabby she-cat with one amber eye and one scarred eye. 
  * Lark that Sings at Dawn (Lark) - pale tabby she-cat with green eyes
  * Grass that's Blown by Wind (Grass) - brown tabby tom with green eyes. 



**Kit-Mothers**

  * Daisy - cream-furred she-cat with blue eyes
  * Millie - light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes 
      * Badger of the Forest (Badger) - Dark tabby she-cat with blue eyes
      * Fang of Fighting Badger (Fang) - light gray tabby tom with yellow eyes
      * Tansy that Tastes Bitter (Tansy) - light gray she-cat with yellow eyes
  * Petals that Bloom In Sunlight (Petal) - pregnant silver she-cat with ice blue eyes.



**To-Bes**

  * Thunder that Rumbles Mountain (Thunder) - white tom with ginger patches and green eyes.
  * Bumble of Flying Bee (Bumble) - light brown tabby tom with amber eyes.
  * Mouse that Scurries in Grass (Mouse) - big gray and white tom with fluffy fur and green eyes.
  * Hazel of Eagle's Eye (Hazel)- small gray and white she-cat with green eyes.
  * Berry that Clings to Bush (Berry) - long furred cream-colored tom with blue eyes.



**Elders**

  * Storm Clouds at Dusk (Dusk) - dark gray tom with brown eyes



**Tribe of Endless Hunting / Starclan**

  * Rock Beneath Still Water (Rock) - brown tom
  * Sheer Path Beside Waterfall (Sheer) - dark brown tabby tom 
  * Jagged Rock where Hero Sits (Jag) - dark gray tom
  * Cloud with Storm in Belly (Cloud) - white she-cat
  * Swoop of Chestnut Hawk (Swoop) - dark ginger she-cat
  * Teller of Pointed Stones (Stoneteller) - brown tabby tom with amber eyes
  * Night of No Stars (Night) - black she-cat 
  * Gray Sky Before Dawn (Gray) - pale gray tabby tom
  * Bee that Lands on Flower (Bee) - black tom with amber eyes.
  * Wing Shadow Over Water (Wing) - gray and white she-cat with green eyes
  * Rain that Rattles on Stones (Rain) - Speckled brown tom
  * Pine that Clings to Rock (Pine) - light brown tom with amber eyes
  * Tawny Owl Feather (Tawny) - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes



* * *

**Skyclan**

**Leader**

  * Leafstar-brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes



**Deputy**

  * Hawkwing - dark gray tom



**Medicine cats**

  * Frecklewish - mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs
  * Fidgetflake - a black-and-white tom



**Warriors**

  * Sparrowpelt- dark brown tabby tom
  * Macgyver-black-and-white tom
  * Bouncefire-ginger tom
    * Dewpaw- gray tom 
  * Sagenose - pale gray tom
  * Rabbitleap-brown tom
  * Birdwing-black she-cat
  * Sandynose - stocky light brown tom with ginger legs
  * Harrybrook - gray tom
    * Reedpaw- small pale tabby she-cat
  * Stormheart - ginger-and-gray she-cat
    * Moonpaw - pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes.
  * Mistfeather - gray tom with amber eyes
  * Blossomheart - ginger-and-white she-cat
    * Finpaw - a light brown tom with ginger legs and yellow eyes 
  * Bellaleaf - pale orange she-cat with green eyes
  * Curlypelt - a long-haired gray she-cat



**Queens**

  * Pebbleshine - pregnant brown-speckled white she-cat
      * Violetkit and Twigkit 
  * Honeytail - pale ginger she-cat with long fur.
  * Tinycloud- small white she-cat
      * Snowkit - white tom
      * Frostkit - white long-haired she-cat 
      * Windkit - white tom 



**Elders**

  * None



**Starclan**

  * Firefern - ginger she-cat
  * Waspwhisker
  * Plumwillow - dark gray she-cat
  * Fallowfern - pale brown she-cat with blue eyes and has lost her hearing




	63. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

A breeze drifts through the camp, rustling the leaves on the outside of the dens. Six moons had passed since the horrible badger attack, and the tribe was settling in again to their new normal routine. A few familiar faces are missing of course, but the love and community of the tribe haven’t dwindled. 

A few _new_ faces have joined the midst as well. Squirrelflame and Thunderpaw were able to convince Leafstar to let them stay with the tribe. It wasn’t as difficult as they anticipated, considering Squirrelflame had saved Skyclan in the first place. Thunderpaw is now a to-be and has taken the name Thunder that Rumbles Mountain. He is nearly finished with his training, and he and Leaf are still very close. 

  
Leaf is taking his duties as a healer as seriously as ever, but he still finds time for Thunder. The two have their meals together every day, rain or shine. It took Leaf a little while to get used to Thunder’s new talkative side, but he came around to it. Leaf is a good listener, after all. He has to be now that he’s taking on Peta’s duties as well. 

This is because Petal sits in the nursery most of the time. She listens to Millie and Daisy recant memories of when their kits were tiny and vulnerable little bundles. Badger, Fang, and Tansy are nearly ready to become to-bes themselves, making life in the nursery as chaotic as ever. However, Petal’s swollen belly reveals that the nursery will not be empty for long. 

Sun visits her from time to time, recanting moments from Bumble and Leaf’s kithoods and of her and Petal’s own time in the nursery. But, for the most part, Sun’s busy working her tail off for the tribe. She’s becoming a respected authoritative figure, meaning that someday, she may even come to succeed Crow, Storm, or even Brook as the chieftain of the Tribe of Rushing Water.

Crow and Feather are enjoying their lives in their new home. Though they have suffered great losses, their lives are full of love and every day they wake up grateful and happy to be with their kin and life-long friends.

* * *

_**One Week Later** _

**Petal**

**“Push, Petal.”** Leaf encouraged her softly **. “Push.”**

Petal did as she was told, holding her stick in her mouth to stop from crying out. Bramble sat next to her, his paws kneading with anticipation and anxiety. 

**“That’s it, one more push, you can do it.”** Leaf continued.

Petal pushed again and, finally, the first kit slipped out onto the nest. 

Bramble’s eyes glistened, he watched closely as Leaf licked the little bundle. **“It’s a she-cat.”**

**“A she-cat..”** Bramble smiled, his eyes never moving from the kit. She was a golden tabby color, just like his mother, Goldenflower.

Petal gazed upon her kit for the first time, taking in her beauty. _A she-cat... I’m a mother._ She licked the little kit, hearing its startled mew. _It’s alright little one, I will protect you._

Leaf, with his paw on her belly again, encouraged her to push when the time came. 

This time, a she-cat with a dark tabby pelt, almost a spitting image of Bramble, slid into the nest. 

Then, a silver tom joined his sisters. 

Petal wanted to relax as she took in her three kits, Bramble hovering closely, keeping his eyes on them as well. It was as if he wanted to memorize every piece of fur on their pelt. Petal didn’t blame him, she wanted to do the same. 

Petal waited for Leaf to say congratulations, but from the look he gave her and the feeling in her gut, she could tell she wasn’t done. Another wave hit her and with another push, a tortoiseshell she-cat was born. 

That was the last of it though. Leaf helped her clean the little kit and laid her next to her littermates, **“Four kits, all healthy. Well done, Petal.”**

Petal smiled at her to-be, **“You did well too.”** She panted, but her to-be ignored her praise. 

**“I’ll bring you some more herbs in a while, but you should rest..”** Leaf suggested, and then looked at Bramble, **“You let me know if she needs anything.”**  
  


Bramble finally looked up from the kits and nodded, **“Of course.”**

As Leaf left, Bramble licked Petal’s forehead. **“They’re beautiful. Just like their mother.”**

Petal purred softly in agreement. Looking down at the four bundles, she couldn’t believe that she was finally getting to meet them. “ **It feels like we’ve been waiting for this day for so long.”**

Bramble smiled, **“Well, they’re here, and I can’t wait to get to know each and every one of them..”**

**“They need names.** ” Petal offered, looking at Bramble for advice. 

**“Oh, they do.”** Bramble looked down at their kits again, **“I’d like to name the tortoiseshell she-cat after Tawny. Tawny was the first thing I thought of when I saw her.”**

Petal nodded, licking her mate’s cheek comfortingly, “ **I think that’s perfect.”** Tawny’s death had been the push they needed to start their family, after all, it seemed fitting to name one after her. Especially one that bared so much resemblance to her. 

**“Shadow of Tawny Owl… We can call her Shadow. Tawny was from Shadowclan, I think she’d like that.”**

_It honors Tawny while letting our kit have her own identity._ Petal smiled softly, **“Shadow it is…”** She looked at her only tom thoughtfully, **“I’d like to name him Owl.”**

**“Owl?”** Bramble asked curiously. 

**“Owl. It just feels right, I can’t explain it. ”**

Though this might have seemed like an odd request, Bramble simply nodded, **“How about Owl that Sleeps in Daylight?”**

Petal smiled, **“I think he’ll like that.”**

**“What about her?”** Bramble pointed to the golden tabby she-cat. 

**“Her fur reminds me of honey. Golden Honey from Hive, Honey for short.”** Petal offered. 

**“I like that very much.”** Bramble agreed happily.

**“What about your mini-me?”** Petal asked jokingly as they pondered the name of the last kit. 

Bramble’s eyes stared thoughtfully at the she-kit. “ **I’m not sure.”** He looked up to Petal, **“I can’t believe she looks like me. Growing up in Thunderclan, I was judged for this pelt. It proved that I was Tigerstar’s son. That’s all anyone ever saw when they looked at me.”**

Petal nuzzled into her mate’s chest, “ **Bramble, you’re not your father. You’re a wonderful tribe member and you’ve proven yourself over and over again.”**

Bramble nodded, **“I know. I’ve made my peace with it. The tribe was not as familiar with the story as my clan was so I don’t have to worry about it much anymore. I hardly think of him, to be honest. But, when I saw her pelt, I felt proud. Now, when I see my pelt, I’ll be reminded of her and the love I have for her.”**

Petal felt tears welling up in her eyes, she licked his cheek. **“They’re all lucky to have you as a father.”**

**“And you as a mother.”** Bramble licked her cheek back. 

_I almost didn’t have the chance._ Petal remembered her encounter with the badger only a few moons before, as she tried to save Millie’s life. Without Rain and Thunder, she never would have survived. **“I think I have a name for her. Rain that Falls on Flower.”**

**“Rain.”** Bramble repeated slowly, “ **Rain, Shadow, Honey, and Owl. Welcome to the world, little ones.”** Bramble purred as he laid down next to her. 

Together, the new parents watched in silent bliss as the newborns suckled, enjoying their first moments together as a family.

* * *

_**Owl that Sleeps in Daylight, Golden Honey of Hive, Rain that Falls on Flower, and Shadow of Tawny Owl** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe this is the last post I'll be making for Warriors: A New Start. I began this journey when Covid-19 threw our lives for a loop and it's ending in the same era. I hope that you've all stayed safe and healthy during these stressful times and that my story could bring you a bit of entertainment as you're stuck in your houses. I know it helped me through some really hard moments too. I can't thank you all enough for reading my story, it means the world to me. 
> 
> At the end, I've put some photos of what each of their kits looks like when they're grown. I hope you like them! They're a little more realistic than my other photos. *I UPDATED the pictures because It bugged me that they were different from the others I did earlier in the series. I like them this way better*
> 
> And, for those of you who enjoyed this story, you may possibly be interested in my other story, Warriors: A Different Love. You'll follow Spottedleaf and Firestar's kits as they find their place in Thunderclan!


End file.
